The Secret Part I
by handymans muse
Summary: This is just another little mind-flip about the castle-occupants.It s about the time whilst creating Rocky.This story attaches importance to the characters,their thoughts and interacting.LC: Riff Raff. There's a closely guarded secret no one knows...
1. Chapter 1

_**Explanation**_

_For any reason, the first part of my story 'The Secret' had vanished into thin air. That`s why I decided to upload it again. Apart from that, I still don`t have the time to continue the 2nd part of the story. _  
_I hope you`re not disappointed! _

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_If I would own the characters, I would never take them to bask in their glory. Yet, if Richard O`Brien had sensed what he would precipitate by creating them, he would have considered the publication once more._  
_However, he had refused to do so._  
_Therefore, Richard O`Brien became God and everybody knows that God owns everything._

_**Short-cut  
**_

_This is just another little mind-flip about the castle-occupants. It is about the time whilst creating Rocky. This story attaches importance to the characters, their thoughts and interacting._  
_Leading character: Riff Raff_  
_There's a closely guarded secret no one knows – except for…_

_I would like – if I may – to take you on a strange journey…_

_

* * *

_

**The Secret - Part I  
**

_by handyman`s muse _

**Introduction **

Riff Raff slipped his jacket on and hurried into the lift to get to the lab as fast as he could.

The master had called him several times, but he'd been too busy with the maintenance and repair of the old truck that was standing outside, to even recognize. So he didn't hear the master calling him at first.

As the lift moved slowly towards the lab, Riff Raff paced the limited space nervously.  
He knew from his heart, that one time he would get rid of this creature and be free. Not only would he be free, but Magenta as well. He would do anything for her, his love, his life.

Yet, this time his mind was filled with thoughts that only concerned himself.  
This time he was only afraid of what the Master would inflict on him.

During the whole mission, Riff Raff had always been kept back by his lower status.  
Being a servant, he was only allowed to answer the questions the master directed at him. He barley spoke a word in public, but his answers were always absolutely correct and thoughtfully spoken.

He had always been studious and he had made his scientific graduate back on Transsexual just a few years ago.  
Unfortunately, this graduation had no repercussion on this bloody planet called 'Earth'. He was stuck here to help the prince finishing his study to make his graduate as well.  
It had not been that easy to make the scientific graduate being just a servant, but Riff Raff had distinguished himself in the special knowledge of applied science.

Even as a child, the world surrounding him was full with lots of secrets waiting to be solved. So he found himself searching and exploring life and whatever he found to be worth keeping his mind fixated on. He would have asked his parents hundreds of questions all day long, but they – being born and raised in a lower class and working as servants their whole life – had never had a chance to go to school to train their brains. They knew a thing or two, but they never saw any necessity to be interested in their son`s inquiries. Quite frankly, they didn't even show any interest in their son at all. They just ignored him. The rarely spoken words included nothing more than shouting or orders. The child was used to it, but he always wondered why his parents were acting like this.

To his older sister Magenta their behaviour turned around 180°. Truth to be told, they didn't even speak to her as much as well, but fortunately she was never threatened the way he was.  
Riff Raff loved his sister. He always looked up to her. He always tried to learn from her and he took care in acting like her. Maybe his behaviour was just the disturbing fact? He didn't know.  
Magenta was always there. She took care of him and he adored her for her ministrations. She was his only hold during his young life although she was just 2 years his senior. The two siblings were welded together. They became acquainted with their only ability to make life worth living.  
In this young age, Riff Raff swore to himself that he would never abandon his sister. He would always take care of her like she did to himself.

Riff Raff had always been a genius in sensing emotional and mental pressure. It was a kind of a survival instinct.  
Every time his father came home, Riff Raff sensed his stress immediately. He knew that he would be the object to relief his father's tension.  
On that particular day, his father didn't just beat him under his usual cursing. That day the beating was worse than anything ever. Riff Raff could vaguely feel the blows anymore as his mind started to drift off into unconsciousness. However, he was all too aware of what his father was shouting during this merciless procedure:  
"You bloody bastard… You god dammed accident… Worthless creature… It's your fault we were getting into this mess… you made our life a complete disaster… I have to… work… so… hard… all day… just… because… of… you… "

It was true. There were several rules on Transsexual that made parents obligated to raise a child and to work as hard as possible to keep the child alive at least.  
These rules were positively antiquated.  
Ages ago the Transylvanian population was threatened with extinction, because everybody just wanted to get its pleasure without assuming any responsibility for anyone – particularly not a child.  
The sense of life including all rules on this planet was entirely clear: give yourself over to absolutely pleasure and pain (in a delightful way, of course). Nevertheless – or maybe caused by this – the Transylvanian crown court enforced the law precisely. If any sort of punishment was included, the law was imposed – even by force.  
So Transylvania was soon threatened with overpopulation. All that remained of food and water became far too expensive. Every new born child became a burden to its parents and so did Riff Raff.

"I'll… kill… you…"

Riff Raff blacked out.  
His father didn't kill him that day, but the child Riff Raff had gained experience once more.

Still, there was one fact that his father kept secret. Nobody knew, except for…


	2. A Royal Decision

_I apologize deeply for the incorrect grammar, the failed wording and stuff!  
However, now the story goes on…_

**A Royal Decision **

The lift was groaning and creaking and the bright lights of the lab were slowly coming into view.  
The lab – one of his most beloved places – was indeed very bizarre: the tiles were completely painted pink and every feature was dripping in a bright colourful red. Red – that was the colour he favoured most except for black.  
The normally disturbing brightness had its priceless advantage for doing scientific researches. This lab could have been one of his preferred rooms. Well, it could have been…  
Unfortunately, his role especially at this place was obvious: following orders, calculating all data recorded by his own inquiries, noting everything down, doing the manual tasks and – worst of all – dealing with the prince's temper. All in all, he slowly but surely felt like doing his own research with an annoying child beside.

The lift stopped and Riff Raff gradually opened the folded iron door to enter the lab. He cautiously meandered through the lab`s equipment towards the large table where his master stood.

"Master?" Riff Raff asked quietly, but with his ever present snarl in his voice.

Frank – the master – stood there just a few metres away. While he was slowly pulling off his pink rubber gloves, he just silently glared at his servant. Then, a short cruel smile spread across his face. He threw his gloves to the ground. His face went blank.

"There is something we must discuss," he said flatly, turning around so he watched the table.

Riff Raff kept silent. He knew Frank very well. It was not an easy thing to ascertain the meaning of the master`s words. The sudden changes of his current mood were still an inscrutable phenomenon to Riff Raff. However, being trapped in the lab with the moody prince every day, he knew very well how to keep his spatial distance at least.  
As Riff Raff stood there his tension grew more and more until the right corner of his mouth began twitching. His hands – slightly folded at his stomach – started to tense up as well. His fingers seemed to have a jerky spasm.  
His thoughts started to race. What was wrong? He didn't do anything to disturb his master with a purpose. Not this time.  
What he had in mind was another subject. Nobody knew about it – except for Magenta. His sister wouldn't give anything away, therefore he was certain. He trusted her. She was the only person in his miserable and certifiable life he would trust entirely.

The silence gradually became awkward. Only the comforting humming of the deep freezer went on steadily.  
All of a sudden the master let out a heavy sigh. Riff Raff flinched slightly. The permanent tension that regularly crept over him in the presence of the mood-swinging prince had turned him into a nervous and stiffen creature, always feeling haunted.

"I decided," Frank rose to his full height and turned around, walking slowly but self-confidently towards his servant, "that the time has come to… give my soon coming scientific graduation the final touch." At these words his walk came to an abrupt halt right in front of Riff Raff`s face.  
Riff Raff cautiously looked up into his masters dark green eyes in an attempt to find some more information or some sort of motives behind this vague statement. His efforts were fruitless.

Frank however, was all too aware of his handyman's momentarily confusion.  
Oh yes – he loved his mean little games he used to play with his servant. He knew all too well that Riff Raff was indeed smart, but interpersonal training didn`t seemed to be one of his specialisations.  
Franks dark red and almost black painted lips curled a bit and his heavy make-upped eyes shot a wicked smile at the small thin man in front of him. He looked him straight in his cerulean eyes. His voice rose with impatient elation.  
"I will become a person of the utmost brilliance, the greatest scientist the whole galaxy will be proud to know!" he spread his arms out, smiling, then closed his eyes for a few seconds and listened after his grandly spoken words.

Riff Raff just glared at him. `Just splendid. One more of his groundbreaking innovations. I`m hardly able to figure out who would probably be in charge to _help_ the prince becoming the most famous individual that ever lived.`  
Nevertheless, he wondered what the master had in mind, but as always his face remained perfectly inscrutable.

Frank on his part had lost the sound of his last words and his mind returned to Earth.  
Recognizing the impassive look of his _faithful_ handyman, his smile faded at an instant. He looked at him sternly and folded his hands at his stomach: "I am in a good mood, so I am willing to tell you more about my new project that you will generously be involved."

Riff Raff groaned inwardly.

"I decided to…" Frank paused here, to make sure the excitement of anticipation of his handyman.

"…CREATE LIFE!"


	3. The Plight

_I bow my head to Richard O`Brien. He owns everything. _

**The Plight **

"I decided to create life!"

Hearing the words, Riff Raff lost his ability to keep a straight face. He stared at his master with a look of absolute horror.  
"You… decided to… create… _life_?"  
As Frank shot him a glance of disbelief, he quickly added an almost inaudible 'master', though he himself was no longer the master of the situation and his thoughts started racing once more.  
_`How did Frank envisage doing this?`_ Riff Raff felt absolutely down. He knew that he would be the one `creating` everything. Still, he couldn't seriously imagine how to fulfil the princes wish.  
Yes, he had made some minor discoveries back on Transsexual, how it could be possible to create life, but it were only theoretical inquiries.

Suddenly it hit him. Back on Transsexual Furter had indeed shown some interests in his life-creating-researches. What if the master had took him to this mission only to use his knowledge for that particular reason? This would mean that he and Magenta had wasted nearly 5 earthen years in another galaxy for no reason!

Surely, living on Transsexual had not been that easily and delightful over the last decades. The whole galaxy of Transylvania was about to collapse in consequence of overpopulation.  
The majority of the population started to rebel – first just in secret, but after a few decades the rebellion became overtly.  
So the Old Queen had been forced to bring up a mission to recover a new and appropriate galaxy for overthrowing.  
Certainly, the Old Queen would never abandon the field officially. So the mission had been proclaimed to be an expedition for her beloved son, Frank N. Furter – the prince of Transsexual, to get his scientific graduation and `casually` becoming the rescuer of the nations.  
The mission was clear: find an adequate planet in another galaxy, study the aliens and find a way to subdue them. Because of the Old Queens horrifically age, a time frame of approximately 6 earthen years had been set for the mission. That means that the mission was almost over, apart from the fact that there was yet no sign of a satisfactory result in sight.

Riff Raff was not allowed to think any further.  
"You're sounding quite upset, my dear Riff Raff," Frank chirped. "Is there a problem?"  
Furter raised his eyebrow in a mocking perplexed manner.  
"No… master. You found out the secret to life itself, I suppose," Riff Raff replied. " That's… quite impressive, master."  
Furter looked daggers at him.  
Riff Raff felt somewhat uncomfortable. _`What was wrong? Did he give a false reply? `_  
This was all he could say to this barely credible plan.

Furter stood there for a while, just glaring at his servant. Then his voice became dangerously quiet:  
"I know everything about you as I am your Master, as you probably know. I certainly know about your experiments and researches you did at Transsexual."  
Frank took a step towards Riff Raff. His servant instantly backed away.  
"Unfortunately, my mission did not appear the way it was supposed to be. I don't know why… Nevertheless I have something in mind and you are in choice for my newest experiment. Furthermore, as you're my servant, you'll have to obey my orders in any way and help me to make my dreams come true!" Franks word had become louder during his little speech.

"Yes, Master."  
Riff Raff knew he would be the one to make the prince's dreams come true, without questioning. His back was scared enough to refuse to fulfil the master's wishes.  
For a split second Furter eyed him up warily. Then, his face went blank again with his naturally ever present hint of arrogance.  
"Excellent," he said, turning around and walking towards his chamber. He stopped at the heavy velvet curtain and spun round.  
"As you're somehow involved and not entirely ignorant to this… special theme, I am expecting you to make the necessary arrangements until tomorrow morning. I don't want to start my phenomenal discovery unprepared. Oh, and not a word to that sister of yours."  
With that Furter disappeared from view behind the thick curtain.

Riff Raff was still staring in pure perplexity at the now empty spot where Frank had stood just a second ago. _`What the…?`_ he was not able to catch a proper thought.

After a few minutes just standing there like being under hypnosis, Riff Raff slowly awoke.  
_`I have to consult with Magenta, but how? … No, I can't! … But I have to! Although I don't like her to be involved into one of Furter`s scientific researches, this topic seems to be of current interest! She certainly will found out, sooner or later. … But what if he finds out that she had found out? Arrghh! I am not able to think clearly anymore. I need a break. Just… a short… break. `_

It was absolutely unnatural for this silent and pensive Transylvanian to lose his poise even by thinking. Yes, he could be very impulsive at times, but this would mostly happen in his mind. He had never become abusive to anybody. He always fought things out mentally. If there was someone who tried to challenge him, he was smart enough to give an answer. Physical challenging was another story…

So Riff Raff thoughtfully stepped into the lift and headed downstairs. He stopped one floor beyond the lab and absented himself from the old creaking transporting device.  
He had decided to go to the attic to get some facilities for the preparations. He turned left and wandered around a plenty of never-ending floors, then opened a large wooden door at the end of a floor to enter another castle complex. He carefully stepped up the flight of winding stairs. It was quite dangerous to get up there, but he loved this tower.  
This was his place. No one would ever come here willingly, not even Magenta. The stairs were almost damaged and the banister was missed. It was not easy getting up there, but over the years Riff Raff had found out a way to manage it.

He paused one floor beyond the attic, looking out of the window. It was a dark and stormy night. He sat down on the wooden balk he had placed before the window several times ago to create his own vantage point.  
As he watched the rain splashing down, his right hand moved into the pocket of his tattered tailcoat. He fished out an abnormal small formed cigarette. He lit it up, deeply inhaling the enchanting substance. Soon his eyes became glassy and wide and his pupils looked like pins in his cerulean eyes. It was a strange sight. In consequence of the lack of sleep, the skin around his eyes had turned into a deep red. His eyes were sunken, but due to the lack of food, his face was abnormally small and bony, so his blue eyes became a catching matter of his face. As a result of these two colours – red and blue – his face had achieved an idiosyncratic look.

Yet, Riff Raff didn't notice anything at all.  
He just tried to relax and to catch one useful thought – both at the same time. So his endeavours were without success. He took another toke out of his pocket, leaning his head against the cold window.  
_`When will we return to Transylvania? Why didn't Frank come up with his plan two earthen years ago? Here I have all the necessary equipment to make my researches. _His_ researches. Yes, of course. I apologize deeply! Still, now I have to start at the very beginning of my inquiries. Of course, I still have everything in mind, but we`re running out of time! The Queen wants us to return within the next earthen year. Successfully! Unfortunately, the actual mission had failed completely! And now the prince wants to start a new experiment! He really wants to create more living creatures, although Transsexual is still overpopulated! Did he lose his mind completely? What is it for? What is he expecting? Oh goddess, I'll have to be successful! At least with this. But… no! We don't know how the circumstances had developed on Transsexual. Maybe Magenta will be able to get it out. I'll have to tell her. But… no! The same plight again… I see. But I'll have to tell her __something__. It will work. No worries...` _

Riff Raff`s mind started fading, so he left his seat and headed upstairs.

_So please, complete the reader`s mission and review! _


	4. Twins

**Twins **

He heard his servant leaving the room.  
_`Yes! `_ he thought, _`I am the Master and I'll get what I`m demanding for. I will become the most successful scientist! I will create life! `_

So he lay down on his enormous bed – without a blanket, just staring at the well-shaped ceiling, thinking about his success and approval. Frank sighed deeply.  
_`I'm not able to do _everything_ by myself! So I'll have to prise the secret out of that tiny little fool.`  
_He turned to the nearby table and took a cigarette.  
_`But he's kind of smart,`_ he thought, lighting up the cigarette.  
_`I need something to blackmail him. Yes, he __is__ my servant and he has to follow my every order, but… there's something wrong. I know him! I saw it in his eyes! There was something… I'll have to be careful.`_

The curtain at his open window moved slightly. Frank turned his head abruptly.  
_`Just the wind,` _he sighed and had another draw on his cigarette, then tossed it away and sighed again.

Silence in his mind. Then, all of a sudden…

`_Magenta__!`_ …

Riff Raff sat in the lab. The large desk was filled with piles of books and sheets, brimming over with copious notes.

Just a few hours ago he had brought all the necessary equipment up to the lab and now he was sitting there, trying to remember his former researches. As he tried to keep a private record of his memories, a sudden sound gave him a start.  
The old wooden clock down in the lobby stroke the 4th hour in the morning. He rubbed his tired eyes, closed the book in front of him and sorted his last notes. Frank kept on snoring behind the curtain.  
_`The Prince will have to get on with this. I am too tired… I have to keep my mind free. `_

With that he rose and went to the elevator. He turned the lights out and headed downstairs.

As he passed Magenta`s room he hesitated. He placed his hand on the doorknob.  
_`No. She`ll be asleep by now and she has to get up early, too. And… it's no longer _her_ room – it's _the girls'_ room, `_ he sighed.  
Since the other girl had crept into the Masters life and into the castle as well, Magenta was no longer predestined to have a room for her own.

Certainly, the castle had enough empty rooms to accommodate legions, but the girl was too scared. So Frank had decided that Magenta had to share her room with his newest groupie – her private space, _their _private space!  
First, his sister felt pure hate for the shy girl that was cursed with a painful high-pitched voice, but during the last few weeks, the two female occupants got closer and closer.  
Riff Raff couldn't deny that the girls created a sisterly impression – almost like twins. Truth to be told, the two girls seemed to be actually ONE person split into two bodies – each of them having the exact opposite personal attributes of the other.

Riff Raff shivered mentally.  
_`I'm getting paranoid. `_

He turned and moved slowly towards his room.  
He just loved his sister the way she was, but the groupie was a pain in the neck. Maybe the thought of them being one split person was not that bad at all. So he could be sure that his beloved Magenta would never show any of the groupie's qualities. Riff Raff never contended that he intensely disliked the girl. He just ignored her.

He opened the old wooden door to his room.  
_Room_ – no, this was definitely not the accurate term. To be precise, it was nothing more than a small wet chamber. Nevertheless, Riff Raff liked it. It included everything he needed: a solid wooden table covered with books and sheets and a small bed. The tiny window was the only drawback.

He didn't light the candle that was standing on the table. He just removed his tailcoat and dropped it to the ground. Then he sat down onto the bed, rubbing his burning eyes once more.

_`Two hours of sleep. I'm not able to sleep. I am too tired… Arrgh! Stop thinking!… I can't!… Yes, you can – just lay down!… But my thoughts are racing!… Then try to calm them! You know how to do it… Okay. It`s a deal.`  
_He picked up his tailcoat and searched through his pockets. Soon he found the small atypically formed cigarette and lit it up.

A few minutes later he laid his head down. The softness of the pillow absorbed his steady thoughts and he fell into a deep and dreamless slumber…


	5. Blond Hair

_I know this story`s getting long, but I`d like to make a point of characterisation and detailed descriptions...  
As always: Richard O`Brien owns everything – lucky guy... _

**Blond Hair **

The old wooden clock stroke the 6th hour in the morning and Riff Raff sat straight. He was used to get up this early. It seemed that his body had a firmly embedded alarm clock inside.

His head felt like cotton wool and his eyes on the opposite felt like heavy and painful stones. The damn earthen sun showed itself a little bit through the tiny window in a deep orange colour.

He gently rubbed his eyes.  
_`Creating new live…`_

All of a sudden, this sentence came into his mental few and woke up his exhausted body. His eyes widened and he quickly rose from his bed, grabbing his jacket and putting it on while leaving the room hastily.  
He knew that Frank wouldn't be around for at least 3 hours, but Riff Raff had to collect himself besides doing his chores. So he went straight to the lab. The broken car would have to wait a little longer.

As he reached the pink-tiled lab, he heard the prince snoring in his chamber.  
_`Perfect,`_ Riff Raff thought and rushed to the desk. He sat down and flipped through his notes he had scribbled last night.

An hour later he heard Magenta rummaging through the kitchen. He laid his pencil down.  
Should I inform her? Riff Raff ran his hands over his little hair.  
_`No, that's completely out of the question right now. I'll tell her when I'm absolutely sure what will happen.`_

He shortly hesitated and returned to his notes.

Frank slowly awoke from his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes wearily and tried to remember his last dream. Yes, he had a wonderful dream last night.

Closing his eyes once more, he mentally repeated his dream.  
_*Yes! He was building a man. A man who would have the perfect shape! A man who would fulfil his every desire! A man who would not talk constantly and ask annoying questions! A man with wonderful blond hair, resembling to the brilliant moonlight of the largest and most imposing moon of his home-planet Transsexual! A man with … huh … wait … _blond_ hair?*_

Franks eyes shot open.  
_`Why would I like blond hair? Why would I be taken with blond hair?`  
_He narrowed his dark eyes in profound concentration: _`I had Eddie – brown hair. I still have Columbia – if I want – red hair. I'm even attracted by Magenta – red hair, too. That ravishing beauty last week – black hair… ALL of my playthings were dark- or red-haired!`_

Frank covered his eyes with his blanket.  
_`Why blond?`_ he silently asked himself in utter incomprehension.

It was almost 9 o `clock in the morning when Riff Raff crossed the front garden to get back inside the castle.  
The so-called _'front garden'_ was nothing more than a grassy place with dense undergrowth and a few paths leading to one place or another.

Over the last hour Riff Raff had tried to fix that goddamn Pickup.  
Now, his right hand ached and he cursed silently. It was a markedly deep cut, but Riff Raff didn't care. He just had to put some tincture on and maybe bandage it.  
His stomach started to growl since he didn't have breakfast or supper at all.  
Hopefully, the Prince was still asleep so Riff Raff could tend to his hand and maybe get a quick meal.

He opened the large creaking door and went inside. He had done most of his chores, but he had to be careful. If Frank spotted just a bit of sloppiness, he would be in charge. The main chores were done.

Riff Raff stepped into the lift and went up to the lab. He cautiously stepped outside and listened. No, the Price was not ready to show himself to the audience. Frank was rummaging through his wardrobe and that meant that he didn't have his make-up on.  
Riff Raff sneaked up on the cupboard that was hidden from view behind the pink tiles beside the ladder. He opened it and quickly grabbed a bottle of tincture and some bandages. He had to act fast.  
Yes, Frank would take his time making him presentable, but one can never be sure.  
So Riff Raff sprinted back into the lift and pushed the button to get out of view.

The lift stopped abruptly and Riff Raff headed towards the kitchen. The smell of scrambled eggs and fresh coffee hit his senses. He had never thought that earthen food would smell that tasty. His stomach started to incite a revolting and he felt nauseous.

As he entered the kitchen, Magenta was standing at the stove stirring the scrambled eggs.  
Riff Raff slowed down his pace and approached her with cautious steps.  
As he placed his hands firmly at her bottom, she tensed up immediately, but then relaxed perceptibly.  
"I love to feel you in the morning. In every way…" Magenta purred in a deep voice, leaning her head back at her brother`s chest.  
Riff Raff poked his nose into a wavy ocean of red hair. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.  
Oh yes, how he needed this. This smell, this voice, this shape, this feeling of warmth and entirely love.  
Surely, Magenta was his sister. Nevertheless, he needed her. Not only like a brother would need a sister. No. He needed her for protection, for help and – the main course – for love. Magenta was his only reason for living…

"I love you." was his only reply. He couldn't say any more.  
Magenta turned around to face him. Her dark green eyes looked tired, but were also filled with love and – accuse. She sighed.  
"Where have you been last night? I was waiting for you."  
Riff Raff looked away.  
"I had to do some… researches for Frank," he shortly looked down into her eyes and then looked away abruptly, "and there was Columbia…"  
"Huh! I knew it! That damn glittering girl is on her best way to destroy my social life!" Magenta said furious and turned again to stir the eggs once more, but yet more forceful.  
Riff Raff firmly placed his hands at her shoulders. There was a short silence apart from the wooden spoon torturing the innocent eggs.  
"Would you be so kind to vet my hand?" he asked in a slight hope of turning the conversation into something more relaxing. He was wrong.

Magenta spun around. "What happened?" she said with more than a slight hint of concern in her voice and carefully, but determinedly took his hand.  
It was covered with blood and the skin around the huge gash started to turn from a pale red into a deep and painful looking purple violet.  
"What happened?" she asked once again looking him straight into his eyes. "If Frank…"  
"No. It was not Franks fault. I just had a little accident while fixing the car," Riff Raff said quickly. He knew that Magenta could get upset very quickly.  
Magentas face turned into something that could only be described as relieved pity. Riff Raff smiled slightly.

He took the bandages and tincture out of his pockets and offered it to his sister…

* * *

_Since this story has vanished without any noticeable reason, all your lovely reviews had vanished, too. So, please, be gentle and review!  
Thank you all! _


	6. Nail Varnish Remover

_Arnemethia Crow: __I`m glad you like this story so far :)  
Like I said at the beginning, this was the first story I ever wrote and now I`m trying to upload it again, after the story vanished into thin air without any noticeable reason. Please, be gentle as regards the spelling and grammar... *g*  
_

_For now, there`s some more to come... _

_

* * *

_

**Nail Varnish Remover **

Frank was in a very bad mood.

During the last hour, he had tried to find out the reason why his perfect man should have blond hair. His efforts were fruitlessly.  
He had remembered a lot of playmates, but none of them had had blond hair. Of course he was not able to remember all of them! Truth to be told, he was not able to remember just a fraction. Nevertheless, all he knew was that there was not a single blond playmate!

So Frank was furious.  
As he angrily rummaged through his closet, suddenly his heart skipped a beat. He stopped and sat down on his bed, looking down at his fingers in absolute horror. On two fingers most of his nail varnish was missing. He breathed audibly.  
All of a sudden, he stood straight and went to his bathroom. After a few minutes of searching for the nail varnish remover, he abandoned the attempt and deliberated what to do next.

Ah yes, he still had this tincture in the lab. Usually, it was used to heal smaller cuts that were naturally appearing while doing manual tasks, but he knew that it could also be used to remove varnish – in every way. He had never had any cuts or injuries caused by accident. Maybe he was just careful enough. Or maybe it was caused by the lack of Frank doing manual tasks…

Whatever! No need to think about it any longer.  
Frank went to the laboratory and headed straight towards the ladder. As he almost approached the wall, his pace slowed down immediately.

The cupboard stood wide open.  
He looked around. Yes, his servant had brought up all the necessary equipment for his researches. The table was filled with notes and a few notes were scribbled down on the pink tiles, but where was Riff Raff? Why on earth stood the cupboard open? If any stranger would visit the castle, he would see all the carefully hidden secrets!  
_`That dim-witted idiot!` _Frank furiously stepped to the cupboard and poked his head inside.  
_`Where is the tincture? Without my tincture I'm not able to present myself in public_!` Frank went ballistic now.  
After a few seconds he capitulated. He turned around and leaned his back against the pink-tiled wall. He took a _very_ deep breath…

"RIFF RAFF!"

* * *

Magenta put the scrambled eggs on the tray. She looked over to the table where Riff Raff was sitting, eating some bread and drinking black coffee.

She knew that his beloved brother hadn't eaten for ages. Unfortunately, his outside appearance showed it. He had never been a muscular and well-nourished person – barely anyone did on Transsexual, but during the last years he had lost weight constantly. Since they had arrived on earth…

Magenta looked away and sighed mentally.  
She lifted the tray, ready to take it to the dining room, but dropped it quickly as a blood curling scream echoed through the castle. She shot a rapid look at to her brother.

Riff Raff on his part dropped his bread immediately and became pale.  
Yes, his face was already pale by nature and due to the lack of sleep and no one would believe that he could get even paler. Still, there's a difference between 'pale' and 'pale'. It depends on the circumstances.  
At the present moment, Riff Raff`s pale face went pale.

He stood abruptly – his eyes fixed to nowhere. As he left the kitchen in a hurry he shot an undefined glance at his sister.

* * *

Riff Raff entered the lift, carefully closing the iron doors behind him and pressing the button to get up to the lab.

As the lift moved slowly, he became more and more nervous.  
_`What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong! I have brought up all the necessary equipment – like the prince said. I have noted everything down that I know – like the Prince wished to do. I didn't damage anything and I didn't disturb the Prince,`_ Riff Raff was on his best way to lose his sanity.

Whenever Frank had called him in a bad mood, he certainly knew what was wrong in the majority of cases. Yet, he also knew the prince and if the prince was furious, it was not too difficult to make him ballistic in the process – and dangerous.

So once again Riff Raff paced his limited space.  
As the lift stopped at the upper level, Riff Raff opened the doors and stepped into the laboratory.

Frank was standing behind the desk, his hands folded behind his back – smiling.  
Riff Raff knew this smile – this _special_ smile.  
His mind started to panic and his body tried to incite a revolt against moving any further.

"I have to show you something. Move closer!" Frank commanded, not giving any sign of emotions away. Yes, he was perfect the way he handled his servants.  
Riff Raff cautiously stepped closer until the desk became the only distance.  
Suddenly, the prince represented his left hand directly one inch before Riff Raff`s face. Riff Raff got startled a bit, but collected himself quickly. He glared.  
The silence lasted for some seconds.

"What's that?" Frank asked in an authoritative manner.  
"It`s your royal hand, master," Riff Raff answered.  
_`What was Frank expecting?`_ He didn't know, but he knew it was getting dangerous. The master was probably playing one of his devilish games. He was still smiling – a bad sign.  
Frank removed his hand, watching his own fingers intensely.  
Silence once again.

"So, do you think my fingers are looking royal?"  
"Yes … master," Riff Raff hesitated.  
Frank`s smile faded and he suddenly looked up into his servants pale blue eyes. His voice became sinister.  
"So, you think that my fingers are looking royal – without nail varnish on it," Frank looked down at his left hand once more. He sighed deeply.  
"I would be glad to have your explanation," he said looking back at his servant – sternly.  
Riff Raff felt somewhat uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say.

Yet, there was no need for…

* * *

_I need your inspiration! So review or the story has to die... _


	7. The Treatment

_There`s a violent scene coming up. Just to warn you... _

_

* * *

_

**The Treatment **

Frank made a move. His right arm dashed forward.

Riff Raff felt it at an instant. The black whip.  
He stumbled backwards – the whip had hit his left shoulder. Sharp pain fluted through his body, but he didn't fall.  
Frank rounded the desk with hurriedly steps.  
The whip was coming down once more and Riff Raff hunched down. The whip hit his neck. He felt a feeling of faintness rising up, but he didn't say a word. He would never give this devilish bastard any kind of satisfaction.  
He looked up right into the prince`s green eyes, stumbling backwards, his own eyes filled with tears because of the stinging pain. As his master raised the whip once more, Riff Raff turned around in an attempt to protect his face. The cursed torture device hit his neck and his right ear. He felt the warmth of his own blood as it trickled down his ear and neck.

Frank paused for a moment and Riff Raff could hear the clicking of the royal heels as Frank slowly moved closer to his servant.  
Riff Raff cautiously turned around to face the Prince.  
"How could you presumptuously assume that these – " Frank`s left hand dashed forward right into his servant`s face, "are looking royal!"

Riff Raff blinked in a perplexed manner. His mouth opened to give a respond, but Frank interrupted his efforts.  
"Would you _please _be so kind to tell me how to look royal with flaking nail varnish?" Frank barked right into his face.  
Riff Raff`s eyes widened. _`Wha - ?`_  
He was not allowed to think any further.

All of a sudden Frank forcefully pushed him backwards and Riff Raff`s right shoulder hit the wall unpleasantly. He moaned in agony, his eyes half closed.  
Frank grabbed his collar at an instant and fixed him to the wall.  
Riff Raff opened his eyes wearily. The master`s face was just a few inches away, his dark green eyes seething with rage. His breath seemed to be sulphureous.

Frank smiled inwardly.  
Yes, he was furious – no doubt, but he could feel his servant`s fast heartbeat at his forearm that was pressed against his servant`s chest. He could _feel_ his fear.  
He looked straight into his servant`s eyes. Bright pale blue eyes – filled with fear.  
Ah, yes! The feeling of power! Coercive power! He just loved it!  
Still, these eyes…  
Frank momentarily hesitated.  
The blond hair of his servant was stained with wonderful crimson blood. What a pleasant colouring!

_`What?`,_ Frank was irritated.  
Where did these thoughts come from? These feelings? He couldn't find an answer.  
Yes, he felt somewhat attracted. There was no doubt! However, it was not only the pleasure of power.  
Then suddenly it hit him: he was gravitated to his servant!

_No, it couldn't be!_

Frank tried to collect himself mentally.  
_`This is not possible!`_  
He tried to find a way to regain some sort of control, but his efforts were fruitless.

So Frank became more livid. He pressed Riff Raff against the wall with all his force and breathed deeply into his face.  
His voice became dangerously quiet as he looked him straight into the eyes and hissed "I've got two questions. Where is the varnish remover? And why on earth did you leave the cupboard open, you crack-brained idiot?"  
During his speech his voice became louder and the last words were yelled at his seemingly paralysed servant.

He pressed with more force, trying to hurt Riff Raff as most as possible and in the hope of nipping his last thoughts and feelings in the bud.  
_`How dare he? Attracting himself to his own master! This worthless creature! My own bloody servant! Trying to manipulate me! __Me __- the prince of Transsexual!`_

Riff Raff was stunned. _`What's the matter? Varnish remover? An opened cupboard?`  
_Pain fluted trough his shoulder and it gradually became more difficult to breath. Frank was suffocating him – slowly but surely. Unfortunately, Riff Raff was sure that Frank didn't even recognize.  
"Master…," he gasped.  
Frank`s face still appeared tensed up, his eyes glaring with insanity and pure hate.  
"Master…," Riff Raff said once more, trying to break free from his master`s grasp. His fingers had a crack at removing Frank`s hands from his collar, but Furter adhered rigidly to it.  
No one would ever believe it, but Frank was stronger than it seemed. Riff Raff had learned it during his first punishments. First, he had tried to fight against it, but it turned out to be useless.

However, now Frank seemed to be out of control.  
Riff Raff struggled and suddenly Frank released him, but only to crack the whip once more.  
Riff Raff tried to catch some breath and covered his face with his arm.

Frank ran riot.  
The whip came down several times. Riff Raff got to his knees – still protecting his face. At the end, the pain became too intensive and he hit the ground. He knew that he was on the verge of a fainting fit, because the only thing he saw were red and black sparkling stars coming into view.

Frank swung the whip. Again and again and again. He was out of control. He couldn't believe what his mind had presented to him. It couldn't be true!  
As his arms got tired, he started to kick his servant with his heels.  
He was breathing heavily, but suddenly he stopped.

Frank looked at his right hand and saw his beloved black whip.  
He dropped it, turned around and stalked straight into his bathroom. He sweated terribly and if there was one thing Frank hated most, it was the smell of sweat coming from his own perfect body – except for sweating while having sex. This exception proved the rule. Sex was the only thing that was predestined to be an exception in every circumstance.

Frank entered the bathroom and slowly went over to the enamelled sink. He stared into the water - lost in thoughts.  
_`He needs some muscles. No. He __has __to be__ muscular! Oh yes, a well shaped biceps, a brawny chest and muscular legssss…,`_ Frank licked his lips automatically and felt his libido increasing.  
He sighed audibly.  
_`First I have to build my baby. There's a lot to do. The sooner I have my perfect play to, the sooner I'll get myself satisfied.`_

"RIFF RAFF!"

Silence.

Frank raised his eyebrows.  
As he lifted his head, he caught his own reflexion and nearly jumped out of his skin.

His beautiful face was covered with spots of blood!

* * *

_Would you please be so kind to review? Or else I have to spam you with this story...  
Spam, spam, spam... _


	8. Sneaking Suspicion

**Sneaking Suspicion **

Magenta dropped the spoon immediately as a piercing scream filled every corner of the castle.  
She had been setting the table for the Princes breakfast in the dining room.

It was not uncommon for that to happen – the prince was cursed with a short temper and his screams echoed frequently through the stony walls of the castle.  
Yet this time Magenta felt a kind of fear grabbing for her heart. Something was definitely wrong.

Her first intention was to run up to the lab, but her legs refused to do so. Something kept her back.  
Magenta knew herself and she trusted her gut feeling. It would be for the best to remain here and wait a little longer.

She bit her lips and continued setting the table, constantly listening to every little sound of the castle and its occupants.

* * *

His mind had returned to earth.

Frank turned slowly and stepped cautiously into the lab.

Riff Raff was lying on the floor – not moving – surrounded by a pool of crimson blood. The tiles were blood-covered too.  
Frank gazed at the mess and carefully moved black whip was lying next to Riff Raff and Frank kicked it away. Then he looked down at his servant and nudged him slightly with his heel. Nothing.  
There was no way to call Magenta to clean up the mess. And he needed Riff Raff. Yes, Riff Raff was the only one to help him creating his perfect man!  
Was he still alive? Frank knelt down beside his handyman and took his left hand. A weak pulse. So he seemed to be still alive and useful.

But what to do? Normally, he was incurious about his servant after a justified punishment. And his punishments were always justified!

Frank went to the table and put some robber gloves on. He went back to his handyman and picked him up.  
Good Lord! Riff Raff felt so light weighted, so small!  
Frank shook his head in disbelief and carried his servant over to one of the machineries Riff Raff had brought up to the lab last night. Frank didn't even know the name, but it looked quite dangerous. He laid his servant down, yanked out some cables and placed them near Riff Raff.

He shortly hesitated, but then went down to the hall to arm himself with the mop.

As he had reluctantly finished the disturbing cleaning, Frank sat down and watched his tortured hands.  
No, this was definitely not his business. He took the mop and put it into the freezer.

Done.

"MAGENTA!"

* * *

Magenta sprinted through the castle as fast as she could in her boots to get up to the lab.

T-h-e l-i-f-t w-a-s m-o-v-i-n-g s-o s-l-o-w…

She grabbed the iron stabs until her knuckles became white.

As the lab came into few, she pushed the iron doors open as quick as possible and nervously stepped into the lab.

Her eyes travelled around the place.  
RIFF RAFF! He lay there still – apparently lifeless. Her heart stopped for a moment.

"I'm glad you could join us."

Frank `N Furter.

Magenta ignored him and hurried straight over to her brother. She knelt down beside him. He looked so pale and innocent. Some cables were laying right beside his body.  
She firmly stroked his bright blond hair out of his face.

"Is he dead?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"No. He's fine, but he must have done something wrong with this machine," Frank lied, pointing over to the machine. "All of a sudden a bright light came out and your brother tumbled over without a word."  
"Oh…" Magenta said in a slightly unperturbed manner. She was just glad that obviously Frank hadn`t done anything to her beloved brother.  
"But were does all this blood come from?" she asked – knowing that there was something more behind the scenes.

Frank didn't answer.  
Magenta rose and leisurely marched over to the Prince.

"Is there a problem?" Frank asked as innocent as possible.  
"My brother is covered with blood," Magenta said as calm as possible. "Would you please be so gracious to tell me what exactly has happened, master," she asked looking straight into her master`s eyes.

Frank knew her. She could be stubborn as a mule. And he knew that Magenta would not leave without a correct answer.  
Still, _he_ was the master!

"Magenta," he said in an omniscient manner. "Would you _please_ be so kind to take your brother with you? I think he needs your help and personally, I need him as soon as possible."

Magenta prepared herself to give a sharp reply, but cut herself off quickly as she noticed Furter`s glare. She decided that this was not the right time to argue.  
Magenta reluctantly admitted that Frank was right: Riff Raff needed her help. Immediately.

She bent down, carefully grabbing him under his armpits and dragged him circumspectly towards the lift without much effort.

Frank had decided to do anything but helping. He just stood there and stared intensely at the notes, laying on the desk right in front of him. He had already done enough for his servant. No, he had already done _more_ than enough for his servant! Not that Riff Raff would get used to his charity!

As Magenta reached the lift Frank said: "Oh, Magenta, I assume that breakfast is ready by now."  
It was not a question – it was a declaration. A Frank-like declaration.

Magenta stopped in her action, shot a glance and spat: "Master, breakfast is prepared."


	9. Relationships

_Thanks for your reviews! It makes my day! Now I`m able to continue the story with a clear conscience... _

_Mr. O`Brien owns all the beautifully strange characters. Lucky guy! _

_

* * *

_

**Relationships **

Riff Raff awoke – his eyes still closed.

He felt a pillow under his head, but he also felt something more. Something disturbing. Pain.  
He was lying on his stomach. Riff Raff tried to move, but instantly became aware of his failure. His back ached in agony and his eyes tightened in torment.

After a few minutes of slowing down he felt himself able to give it a next try. His second attempt was interrupted by a pleasantly cool but soft hand touching his right arm slightly.

"Shh!" Magenta cooed. Riff Raff relaxed a little. A thought leaped into his mind. His eyes shot open and he stiffened.

_`Frank! What had happened? … Never mind! You're still alive and your beautiful sister is tending to your wounds. … STILL ALIVE? I could have lost her! No, _she _could have lost _me_! And then she would be alone and cooped up here with the lascivious prince! … But she isn't, is she? You are just in a bit of a predicament, because you will have to explain her what had happened. … But I don't even know it by myself! …`_

"Riff Raff?" Magenta`s deep voice seeped into his apparently stressed out mind. He slowly turned his head to face her. She looked just as stunning as ever, but her eyes were narrowed in deep concern.

"My lovely sister," he whispered, having a crack at a weak smile.

Then their two voices came almost simultaneously: **"What happened?"**

Silence.

Magenta gave Riff Raff an enquiring look. "You don't even remember?" she asked in disbelieve.  
"Um, no," Riff Raff replied.

Silence again.

"He said you hurt yourself on one of the machineries as you twiddled with it."  
It sounded more like a question. Riff Raff gulped. He actually couldn't remember the machinery. Yes, he certainly had brought it up to the lab, but he was sure that he had prepared it already the night before. So why should he twiddle with it again? Riff Raff reflected seriously. His eyes were focused on Magenta`s left earlobe and he frowned severely. And then it hit him: the black whip!

He closed his eyes, trying to push the memories aside that were floating through his mind.

"Riff Raff," Magenta`s voice sounded again, "what happened?" Her hand pressed his arm slightly and added some more authority to her words.  
Riff Raff opened his eyes once again and stared at the candles that had been placed on the table to light up the room. `Should I tell her the truth? No, she would be too concerned. But there is still another secret that I'll have to keep. I don't want to lie right to my sister`s face again and again.`

He sighed deeply.

"I saw the welts," Magenta added in a depressed and sorrowful manner. Riff Raff felt that she was disappointed. It took all the strength he had to drag himself to a sitting position. His left hand stroked her cheek lovingly.  
"He had a temper," he said calmly. "I don't want you to be upset."

Magenta smiled weakly, but suddenly her face went blank. She stood abruptly.  
"He had gone too far," she stated emphatically and her voice was dripping with dogged determination.  
"Magenta, please, don't react injudiciously!" Riff Raff now feared for her life.  
"He nearly killed you, Riff Raff!" Magenta`s voice became louder and she was almost screaming in panic: "I'll kill that bastard!"

With that she turned towards the table and began to search for something long and sharp-edged.

Riff Raff tried to get up to stop her, but only fell off the bed. He hit the ground with a dull thud and gasped in pain. His visions blurred. "Magenta…. Please…"

She turned and saw her brother lying on the floor. Without hesitation she bent down and took his head into her lap.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.

And nothing more had to be said between the two siblings...

* * *

Frank had just finished his breakfast. Columbia was sitting next to him, bubbling along some stories he didn't even want to know. Sometimes she was just annoying! Only at night or on special places at day-times she could be useful.

Frank dropped his knife with a little force. Columbia became silent at an instant. She knew Frank.  
Columbia looked down at her food and waited in silence.  
It was not her favourite discipline, but she loved Frank. He had picked her up several years ago and had given her something she called 'home'. And he was kind of different. Columbia knew a person or two, but she had never met someone like Frank. He was so exciting!

At her hometown it was not common to dress in heels and corsets being a man. Still, Columbia had always been different. Some people would call her revealingly and yes, in a way she was! But she had never been able to find a fitting person.

And then Frank came along…

Columbia sighed mentally and stood: "Excuse me."  
With that she left the room.

Frank watched her leaving the room and took a sip of his coffee.  
Now that Columbia was gone he was able to think about some important things.  
Today, he wanted to make a start on building his perfect man, but therefore he needed his male servant.

Frank had never been in the situation to bear any kind of blame, so he felt no guilt. He stood and went to the lab.

As he pushed the iron doors of the lift closed he demanded at the top of his lunges:  
"RIFF RAFF!"


	10. Dark Green Eyes

**Dark Green Eyes **

"No!" Magenta said. "You'll stay here. I'll go and talk to him."  
As she saw her brother`s look she added: "Don't be concerned. I'll just try to provide you some time to prepare yourself."

With that she stroked his hair fleetingly and hurriedly left the room.

* * *

Magenta hurried up the stairs to get into the lab. The lift was still creaking, containing the prince. Unfortunately, there was no other way to get into the lab, so Magenta waited impatiently at the floor below the lab until the lift would hopefully come back to carry her upstairs.

The lift came down and Magenta stepped inside, mentally trying to find a way to distract the prince from his current intention.

Frank was standing in the bright lab, eagerly looking at the lift that slowly came into view.  
As he caught sight of Magenta appearing, the excitedly look on his face disappeared all of a sudden.  
"Where is that brother of yours?" he asked in a baleful voice.  
"He had regained some strength and is now preparing himself to join and help you, master," Magenta said, ignoring the prince`s bad mood.  
"Maybe I could do some of his tasks until he will be able to show himself to you, master?"  
Magenta gave a hopeful look.

Frank just stared at her - thinking.  
Then he turned abruptly and walked over to the desk.  
"I don`t think that you are qualified to fill the position of Riff Raff."  
Looking down at all the papers he added hesitantly: "but maybe you are able to write something down."  
With that he turned and motioned Magenta to take a seat at the desk.

Probably a lot of people would think that Frank is nothing more than a spoiled and sex-maniac royal child.  
But that`s a fallacy.  
Frank was indeed smart and he had quite a lot of talents, but it seemed to be wasted talent. Simply said: Frank was just too lazy, because he felt his ultimate destination would only be achieved by exploring sex.

Magenta sat down and took the pencil.  
"What next?" she asked looking expectantly at the prince.

Frank looked down at her.  
"So I assume that your brother had initiated you into my newest experiment?" Frank instantly held his breath.  
"He told me that you`re working on a new project he had prepared last night, master," Magenta said, hoping that the prince would not send her away because of her ignorance.  
Franks eyes widened. He felt that he started to lose his temper, but unexpectedly regained his self-control quickly.  
_`Riff Raff would not be that careless, would he? But if he had told her something and now she`s playing the innocent ignoramus...`_  
Frank leaned closer to Magenta. He smelled her discreet but bewitching natural scent and whispered into hear ear: "What exactly did he told you?"

The closeness of the prince and his purring voice sent shivers down Magenta`s spine.  
It could have been a pleasant feeling, but Frank`s words released a pulse to keep her head clear.  
"I`m sorry, master, but that`s all I know," she said carefully, looking straight ahead.  
Frank stared right into her eyes – dark green eyes – similar to his own.

He rose.  
"Well, then let`s start."  
He took a sheet of paper and placed it before Magenta. Then he rummaged through the notes that his servant had made last night and began to read...

Riff Raff had finished cleaning himself and took his jacket. Magenta would have to bandage some of the huge gashes later. For now he would have to suffer through the pain. And he was determined to deal with it.  
He was too concerned. He hadn`t told Magenta anything at all, but who knows? If Frank had done something to her...

He hurried his steps.  
Loud music filled the castle. It was coming from the ballroom below. Columbia.  
Since Riff Raff knew that girl, she was either bubbling or tap-dancing.  
_`This girl has no aim in life! Just tapping or bubbling – hopelessly devoted to the prince... No future...`_  
He stepped into the lift and closed the doors.

_`No future.`_

* * *

Frank heard the lift creaking and looked up.  
Ah yes. So he was still alive. Good.

"Magenta, you are allowed to leave now. Continue your abandoned tasks and finish them properly!"

Magenta dropped the pencil immediately and rubbed her right hand.  
"As you wish, master."  
No – this was not her favourite task. She was not Frank`s secretary! How could Riff Raff do this all day long?  
Besides, she didn`t understand a single word Frank had told her, so she just concentrated on writing everything down properly.

Magenta went to the lift.  
As Riff Raff stepped out, their eyes met and he cracked a weak but lovingly and willing smile.  
Magenta slightly ran her hand over his stomach as she passed her brother, mouthed a `Later` and raised an eyebrow with a seductive smile.  
With that she disappeared into the lift.

"So Riff Raff - ," Frank`N Furter said in a calculating voice, "there you are finally."  
Riff Raff ignored the prince, sighed and walked towards the desk.  
"I have to know what you did the last hour, master," he said taking the pencil.  
He sat down and started reading the notes.

Frank hesitated, but then turned slowly.  
"I was building a man," he said nonchalantly.  
"Yes. I know. And I see," Riff Raff said unperturbed, still reading the notes, "but there`s a major failure."  
He handed the script to the prince.  
"Page five. The calculation of vasodilatation. There`s a failure, master."  
Frank looked sternly at him and then at the script.

Silence.

After a few minutes he threw it back at the desk and said: "Then you have to correct it!"

With that he turned, ready to head for his chamber, but suddenly stopped and turned once more towards Riff Raff. He gracefully marched over to him.  
Riff Raff just sat there and kept quiet.  
Frank reached him and carefully took his chin: "If you are not able to understand me correctly, I`ll tell you for the last time: if you tell your sister anything about it at all, you`ll have to bear the consequences!"  
He looked him deep into the eyes.

Riff Raff didn`t dare to move.  
He didn`t know what Magenta had told the prince, but he was all too aware that Frank wasn`t joking.


	11. Brothers and Sisters

_Just to warn you: A short love-scene is coming up. Very short, but nevertheless I`ve warned you... _

_

* * *

_

**Brothers and Sisters **

The castle was sound asleep as Riff Raff wandered around the floors to get his mind free.

A large velvet and lonesome armchair stood nearby the girls´ room and he took a seat. He took one of his special cigarettes out of his pocket and lit it up.  
The aroma hit his stressed mind mercilessly and suddenly he felt all of his worries disappearing. Everything just started to drift away and Riff Raff rested his head at the back of the chair and relaxed.

Half an hour later he was able to revitalise himself – mentally and primarily physically.  
He stood and went to the girls` room. He opened the door quietly to not to wake the disturbing groupie. He poked his head inside.  
Nothing. Just the sound of the deep breathing of the sleeping Magenta and the incoherently bubbling of Columbia.  
_`Oh please! The girl is even talking in her sleep! Somniloquist!`_  
Riff Raff crept in and carefully moved over to Magenta.

She lay there in a foetal position – the blanket slipped down her left arm.  
Riff Raff knelt down before the bed and watched her face.  
She was such a beauty. Her snow-white skin, her naturally fruity red lips, her soft flowing hair.  
_`She`s looking so peaceful...`_  
Riff Raff reached out for the blanket and removed it slowly. Magenta made a move but didn`t wake up.  
His mouth twitched into a smile as his eyes travelled down his sister`s shape.  
He stopped at her breasts – they were slowly moving up and down. His hand reached out and he softly touched the crevice between the two soft and warm objects of lust.

"Uhhh... Riffff...," Magenta moaned soundlessly.  
She moved slightly and her eyes opened wearily.  
Riff Raff stopped and watched his sister expectantly. He still smiled.  
"Riff," Magenta said breezily. All of a sudden she was wide awake. "Move closer!"  
Riff Raff did as he was told. He stood and leaned over his sister.  
"I didn`t want to wake you, my love, but I need you. Now," he said positioning himself sitting on his sister.  
Magenta smiled seductively, claiming for satisfaction. She reached out and softly took the back of his hair – pulling him closer.  
"Kiss me!" she demanded.  
Riff Raff leaned closer and their lips met softly. Magenta opened her mouth to let his tongue inside.  
It was a long, exploring and intensive kiss – a kiss they both were not allowed to enjoy for a long time.  
Riff Raff`s hands where caressing Magenta`s body.  
As his hands where reaching her inner thighs, Magenta gasped and stopped his hands.  
Riff Raff hesitated and looked into her deep green eyes, waiting.  
"Your mouth was not only made for talking," she simply said – still smiling evilly at her younger brother.  
Riff Raff looked down and moved his head towards her utter regions.  
He softly kissed his way up – from her right knee towards her inner thigh towards her perfect smelling spot of lust.  
He hesitated shortly.  
His tongue found its way and played on top of it.  
Magenta moaned with pleasure.  
"Oh yes!... Go on!... Oh Rifffff!"  
The groupie started to move.  
"Don`t stop!... Riff!... YES! YESSSSS!"  
Riff Raff firmly removed his tongue and started to remove his trousers with one hand. The other hand was occupied and Magenta was still moaning...  
Luckily, the groupie remained still.  
Riff Raff succeeded in removing his trousers and kissed the breasts of his sister. She squirmed in pleasure and he started to suck on her nipples. Oh, how he loved it!  
One hand moved and he took his cock to place it on the right spot. He felt her hands touching his bottom with a painful force – she never saw any necessity to cut her nails regularly...  
He moaned loudly.  
Magenta took the backside of his head and pressed his face against her breasts, quietening him in the process.  
He hesitated, but then firmly inserted himself into the warmth of his sister without making any further noises.  
He moved slowly. Magenta gasped.  
"Faster!" she demanded. "Faster!"  
Riff Raff did his best.  
His visions began to blur as he moved faster.  
All of a sudden he stopped and turned his sister 180 degrees.  
"Oh. You`re sooo bad...," was all Magenta could say in a very seductive and exhausted manner.  
Riff Raff just saw the back of his sister and his libido went riot...

One hour later he left the girls` chamber...

* * *

The sun was rising up and Riff Raff was wide awake.

He knew his sister was still sleeping in her own bed – the blanket barely covering her legs. He could imagine every detail. He had seen it so many years during their childhood and at the time he had grown up it had become a burden in his life.  
Nobody knew about the siblings...

His libido rose once again, but he knew he would have to get up now.  
So he quietly crept outside and went to the kitchen. There was enough time to enjoy a small breakfast.  
He silenced his libido and quaffed his coffee down.  
Half an hour later he left the kitchen to get outside to repair the car.

* * *

_Ugh! It was not easy to write a short love-scene. Writing it in German would be a horse of a different colour...  
But by getting some reviews I`ll be able to do it better next time – and maybe more intensive... *g* _


	12. Master and Servant

_**nicolagirl**: thanks for your reviews! I know I still have to read your story, but since I`m travelling around a lot, I`m not able to be online all the time. By the looks of it, I have to print your story out... *g* _

_**to all of my other faithful readers**: please, follow suit and review! :) _

_

* * *

_

**Master and Servant **

"I couldn't sleep."

The voice nearly made Riff Raff jumping out of his skin.  
He turned around abruptly, hitting his head in the process at the unsealed cowling – like thousands of men had done before in a hundred of bad movies.

Frank `N Furter – a bottle of champagne dangling in his right hand.  
He was wearing an open dressing gown revealing a clinging black satin shirt, covered with delicate embroidery and more than skin-tight black satin pants.

"Accept my deep sympathy, master," Riff Raff said through his teeth, rubbing his head.  
Frank smiled a weak smile, not even looking at his servant. He took a sip of champagne and breathed out deeply.  
"I was hoping that you would be possibly able to... _help _me," he said and suddenly focused his eyes on Riff Raff. Resolved.

Riff Raff stiffened and Frank moved closer. _  
Too _close from Riff Raff`s point of view. He could smell the tang of champagne as Frank whispered – his mouth close to his servants cheek:  
"I would like to start the new day with a different kind of an experiment."  
The words were floating through Riff Raff`s mind and began to diffuse into his body. He cringed.  
Frank stepped back and hesitated. He took another sip and held it in front of Riff Raff.  
"Take a sip!" he demanded.  
Riff Raff thought for a moment, but carefully took the bottle and gulped down the sparkling liquid.  
Frank grabbed the bottle back and did the same. Then he threw the nearly empty bottle away. It cracked with a loud bang at the toolbox.

The master`s behaviour was a little peculiar to Riff Raff. Frank had never been acting like this before. It was just weird!  
He didn`t know what Frank had in mind and what he would be in for. Unfamiliar terrain.

And Frank once again moved closer...

* * *

Magenta awoke and turned around once again.  
"Noooo..." she muttered.

_Donk! _A thud crept into her sleepy mind and she snarled angrily.

"Arrgh! Shit! That hurts! Why is the wooden floor so goddammed wooden! That`s so mean! Maybe I should cover the floor with a soft pink carpet. Or maybe I should just sleep right _on _the floor! Arrgh!"

Columbia.

Magenta turned her head and threw a pillow.  
"Uhh, will you just shut up!" she complained, but suddenly she burst out laughing.  
Columbia was lying in front of her beloved cot – angry, the make-up smudged all over her cheeks, the pink hair a mess and an old washed-out teddy-bear lying in her lap.

"That`s not funny at all!" the groupie shrieked and threw the pillow back.  
Shortly after, the two girls were deep involved with a pillow fight.

A few minutes later they were lying at the bed – out of breath.  
Columbia turned – facing Magenta.  
"Who was it last night?"  
Magenta stopped breathing and looked away.  
"What do you mean?" she asked firmly.  
Columbia leaned closer.  
"I heard you two. You don`t have to lie to me."

Silence.

"I had a little fun with myself," Magenta replied, ignoring Columbia`s attempt of seeking confidence.  
„Uh, I`m not stupid!" Columbia shrieked and Magenta rolled her eyes.  
„That would be another point to discuss," she muttered.  
Suddenly, she rose and looked the groupie deep into the eyes, her voice sounding sternly: „Nobody was there but me. Nobody who would be of concern to you!"

Columbia stared at Magenta and Magenta stared back at Columbia. None of them said a word.

All of a sudden, Magenta got up and dressed herself quickly. Columbia just lay there, watching the ceiling.  
„So it was not my Frankie…," she said taking a pillow and nestled down in it.

Magenta just rolled her eyes once more and left the room.

A new but busy day had just begun…

* * *

Frank approached Riff Raff, watching his servant intensely.

He looked him straight into his eyes.  
_`Oh, Holy Moons*****! He still has those brilliant blue eyes!'_ Frank thought and placed his right hand under his servant`s chin. He couldn`t do anything against his libido. He was his own slave and he was all too aware of it.

„So you are welcome to join my newest experiment," he said and kissed his servant softly.  
And Riff Raff kissed back.  
He didn`t know what to do and surprisingly enough for him, he was eager to join this special experiment.

Their tongues met and got into a struggle.  
Riff Raff lost and he gave himself over to that pleasure.  
And it became a pleasure. The prince stroked his hair and his cheek and his chest. The kisses became more intensive, but suddenly the prince stopped. Grabbing Riff Raff by his little hair, he forced him to look him straight into the eyes.  
Riff Raff breathed heavily as he felt his libido raising.  
Frank smiled. It was a devilishly but excitedly smile, a haze of blissful stupor covering his dark green eyes.

Riff Raff waited tensely but curiously for what Frank would do next.  
He had never expected anything like this - not of his master and first of all not of himself.  
Until now, he had never felt any sexual attraction to anyone but his sister.  
Of course he had taken several occasions back on Transsexual to relieve his frequently appearing tensions of lust, but he had hardly ever felt any kind of pleasure the way his sister could stir his blood and emotions. But most of all, he had never felt attracted to the prince.  
Still, this kiss, the soft but strong hands caressing his body, the dark green eyes gazed in a sexual excitedly haze...  
Riff Raff hesitated. There was something disturbing...

"Time to climb the next experimental step," Frank purred and licked his servant`s left earlobe – slightly sucking on it.  
"Get on your knees!" he demanded and pressed his servant slightly into a kneeling position.  
Riff Raff got to his knees – reluctantly – his eyes focused on the ground.

Frank knew that it wouldn`t be too easy to seduce his male servant, but by the time he felt Riff Raff`s arousal. No wonder! He was the prince of Transsexual. He was the incarnation of sex! No one could resist his charm and specialized skills of amorous games.  
But now he felt his servant stiffen.  
_`Maybe it is caused by the unfamiliar position...,`_Frank`s thoughts trailed off.  
"Riff Raff," he began and took his servant`s chin into his hand, forcing him once again to look him into the eyes.  
Riff Raff looked up into his master`s eyes – dark green eyes, covered with this haze of blissful stupor...

All of a sudden Riff Raff`s eyes widened and his facial expression turned from thoughtfulness into utter disbelief.  
He knew this gaze. He knew it perfectly well.  
He had seen it a good many times and it had always made him begging for more...

"Riff Raff?"

Magenta`s voice.

* * *

_*****The „Holy Moons" are caused by the three moons shining on Transsexual. There`s no point that a real Transylvanian would curse the way earthen people would do!  
Yes, they had learned a lot about God and the earthen church, but on Transsexual cursing was a different kind of canonization and the only real sanctum on Transsexual were the three moons. _


	13. Think About

**_nicolagirl:_**_ I will not waste words: just thanks for your review, darling! _

* * *

**Think About **

„Riff Raff? Are you in there?"  
Magenta`s boots were clicking loudly at the small stony path leading towards the transit shed.

Frank stopped in his actions, turned and stormed angrily towards the door. No one was allowed to interrupt the prince – no matter what happened!

Riff Raff rose slowly, still stunned.

Frank pushed the door open.  
"Magenta!" he blustered. "I didn`t know that you need a jack to prepare my breakfast!"

Magenta stood abruptly.  
Obviously, she had disturbed the prince. A serious failure.  
Magenta tried to search for an explanation.  
"I was just looking for my brother, master. I ... I need his help. Uh... the sink is blocked," she said, peering into the shed.

Riff Raff stood there – a good sign.  
But his gaze... He seemed to be paralysed. However, there was something more. His trousers were covered with dust. Maybe he had just been lying under the truck. _Or_ maybe Frank had...  
`No! No need to worry! I`ll just have to ask him.`

"Magenta," Frank said calmly, recognizing Magenta`s gaze. "Your brother had just found out a major aspect in terms of our newest experiment," he shot a look back at his handyman.  
"And now his mind seems to be a bit out of balance. But he will be fine," Frank smiled and looked back at Magenta. The smile faded at an instant.  
"I want my breakfast to be ready in 10 minutes."  
With that he turned and left the scene.

Magenta sighed in relief and went into the shred.  
"Riff?" she asked, approaching him slowly.  
Riff Raff on his part was still shocked. He tilted his head and bent down to grab a sledge lying in the dust. He rose and gazed at the sledge as to have a mental discuss with the tool.  
"Riff Raff?" came Magenta`s voice once more. "Is everything alright?"  
Her hand was stroking his cheek firmly and he lifted his head, looking her straight into the eyes.  
Those beautiful green eyes...  
Suddenly, he threw the sledge away and turned around to not to face his sister any longer.  
Magenta got startled.  
"Brother, what`s the matter with you?"  
"Please, Magenta. Everything is fine. Just leave me alone for a second," he said, walking over to the truck.  
"He said there is something with your newest experiment," Magenta tried to support the conversation. "A new but major aspect you`d just found out."  
Riff Raff leaned his arms on the truck. He sighed.  
"Yes. He`s right," he said, hoping it would be enough to get rid of his sister.

Oh, he still loved her! There was no doubt. She still was everything he needed. But after this little morning-ward-round of Frank he just needed some time for himself. Time to think about one thought or another.  
He turned to face his sister – avoiding her eyes.  
His voice became soft.  
"Magenta, I`m sorry for making you scared and concerned. Such was not my intension. But I need some time to think about a lot of complicated things. Would you please be so kind to leave me alone? I`ll tell you later. I promise," he said approaching her. He bit his lower lip and started playing with her hair.

Magenta hesitated. She knew that there was something more, but she also knew her brother`s behaviour.  
So she leaned her head against his chest.  
"Take your time. I`m always there for you," she lifted her head and tried to find out a little more in his eyes. It was useless. He was avoiding her gaze constantly.  
Magenta sighed.  
"The prince is waiting for his breakfast," she said and left the shed.

Riff Raff was left alone. Finally.  
He knew it was early in the morning, but his hand automatically reached into his pocket.  
A cigarette, a lightning and his mind started to relax.  
He positioned himself at the bed of the truck and inhaled, holding his breath long enough to let the spiritual smoke floating through his mind and finally filling his entire body.  
He closed his eyes and was not too surprised about the immediate consequences.

_Beautiful green eyes. Everywhere. They came into view and flew away. Again and again and again and again. Dark green eyes, gazing in a sexual excitedly haze.  
A mouth. A mouth with colourful red lips. Slightly smiling. Green eyes. A mouth again. Opened. Brilliant white teeth. A tongue licking red lips. Green eyes. The lips again. Forming words.  
`You`re welcome!`...`Take your time.`...`The next step.`...`Move closer!`...`My newest experiment.`...`Kiss me!`...`I`ll kill that bastard!`...`Riff Raff?` ...` You made our life a complete disaster!`…`Get on your knees!`...`I`ll kill you!`...`Your mouth was not only made for talking.`...`Not a word to that sister of yours!`...`Sister, sister, sister_, sister...`

Riff Raff awoke slowly. He swallowed. A dry feeling was irritating his throat. He swallowed again.  
Yet, there was something more confusing.  
It was a little thought in disguise that had decided to irritate the owner of the head the best it could.  
Riff Raff sighed heavily.  
He knew about his little blind passenger nestling in his mind. He had been searching for it for ages, but the thought couldn`t be caught. Until now.  
His last unnatural sleep of brain research had given away one little detail.  
Its name.

Something started to form in his mind.  
To be more precisely, it was not a _real_ name – rather a sort of a picture.  
Green eyes with an exited look and this special thrilled haze, invitingly red lips, brilliant white teeth, a purring but all-dominating voice…  
The castle was accommodating just two persons fitting this special description…

„Riff Raff?"

No. This was definitely no purring voice.  
This voice was able to break glass into pieces.  
And not only glassware – to that effect Riff Raff was absolutely sure. It could also break ancient stony walls into pieces as if it would be nothing.

Riff Raff groaned inwardly.  
Columbia appeared in person at the door, still wearing her pyjama.  
„Oh, I hope I didn`t disturb you," she chirped, looking around.  
Riff Raff climbed out of the truck and wiped his hands at his jacket.  
„No."  
He went to the bench to collect some tools.  
Columbia followed hesitantly. She still looked around.  
„Nice place! I didn`t know that we have sooo many tools!"  
Riff Raff rolled his eyes.  
„Then we`ll have no worries. We could repair everything by ourselves!"  
Columbia beamed with joy.  
„Columbia, what do you want?" Riff Raff asked without any interest.  
„Uh? Umm, nothing," Columbia turned and took an axe laying in the dust.  
Riff Raff turned like a flash and snatched it away from Columbia.  
"That`s no toy!" he said angrily, throwing the axe into a corner.  
"So, what do you want, Columbia?"  
"Oh... OH!" Columbia raised her eyebrows. "Yes! Of course! Umm, Magenta is waiting for you. The sink is blocked."  
Riff Raff shook his head in disbelief.  
"Alright. I`m coming," he said closing the toolbox.  
"Oh! And Frankie wishes to see you right now. In the dining-room. He is still having breakfast, ya know?"  
With that Columbia turned and frisked out of the shed.

Riff Raff started to massage his forehead, then grabbed the tools and followed her slowly.


	14. Burning Up

**Burning Up **

„Magenta! I want some more of that… _juice_!" Frank called.

You would never find anything like juice on Transsexual, but Frank obviously enjoyed its taste. Magenta moaned angrily, took a new bottle and went into the dining-room to serve the yellow liquor.

"You don`t know how tasty this delicate _juice_ is," Frank said airily panning his glass.  
`Of course not!` Magenta thought annoyed. `I was never allowed to taste it, stupid git!`  
"Yes, Master," she said instead. "Is there anything else I could do for you?"  
Frank was still staring at his juice, smiling slightly.  
"Yes..." he said. "There`s indeed a little something you could do for me."  
He looked up right into Magenta`s eyes.  
"Move closer!" he demanded.  
Magenta furrowed her brow but leaned closer. Nevertheless Frank was still her master!  
"Take a sip! You`ll love it!" he said holding the glass right in front of her mouth.  
Magenta hesitated but did as she was told. It tasted sweet but a little sour. Very peculiar!  
She swallowed and licked her lips.  
All of a sudden Frank grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer.  
Magenta looked stunned, but Frank still smiled.

A thought leaped into his mind and he kissed her – unexpectedly for both of them.  
The two deep red mouths met and opened themselves without thinking. Two tongues began to explore each other and their surroundings.  
Magenta could _smell_ the sweet taste of the prince. She could feel his strong hands that were holding her close to himself. And once again the closeness of Frank sent shivers down her spine...

Then suddenly, Magenta broke free. No – there was something that didn`t fit into the scene.

"I apologise, master, but I`ll have to take a look after the food cooking in the kitchen," she said, avoiding his eyes.  
Without any further explanation, she turned around and run out of the dining-room directly into her brother`s arms.

* * *

"Magenta! Sister! You`re running like having the royal Guard on your tail!" he said holding his sister by her arms.  
"Uh, yes, um... the food... the food in the oven..." Magenta stammered words trying to break free.  
"Magenta," Riff Raff kept hold of his sister. "What happened? Please don`t lie to me."  
Magenta stopped struggling for a second.  
All of a sudden she yelled out right into her brother`s face: "The food is burning up! And it`s all my fault!"

Riff Raff let go of her – badly shocked – but Magenta didn`t move.  
She looked down, avoiding his questioning look.  
"Magenta," he whispered "I`m coming right from the kitchen. I was looking for you."  
Magenta gulped – her eyes filled with sorrow.

Silence.

Riff Raff took her chin.  
"It seems that you have forgotten about heating up the oven," he smiled slightly.  
Magenta lifted her eyes carefully.  
She took a breath as if to say something, but Riff Raff cut her off: "Tell me later. You`re too agitated."  
So he placed a soft kiss at her forehead and went into the dining-room to meet the prince.

* * *

"There you are finally," Frank said watching his food intensely.  
He picked up a grape and leaned back.  
"Master," Riff Raff stood at the opposite side of the large table, his hands slightly folded at his stomach.  
He hadn`t forgot about the `_unforeseen occurrence_` back in the shed, so he stared at the prince, trying to find some answers that could explain his thoughts.  
But as always he was interrupted in his thoughts.

"I want to go on with my experiment," the prince said in his snobbish manner.  
"As you wish, master," Riff Raff said seemingly submissively. "Therefore we`ll have to create some body-parts. That will be the next step," he added.  
"_Create_?" Frank angrily threw another grape back at the table. "I have no time to _create_ anything!"  
He sighed.  
"But that`s the next step!" Riff Raff blurted out in utter incomprehension.  
Frank rose and marched slowly over to his servant.

Riff Raff stiffened and waited impatiently. He knew that answering the prince back would not end up well. But what was Frank planning? There was no other way to go on with the experiment! He knew it! He had done it back on his beloved home-planet. Just theoretically, of course, but nevertheless his theory had ended up successfully!

Frank has approached his servant and stopped right in front of him – glaring.  
"May I remind you, _servant_, that we`re speaking about _my_ experiment!"  
Riff Raff looked down. "Yes, master. It was not my intention to..."  
"Not your _intention_?" Frank spat at him. "In the presence of the prince of Transsexual you are not allowed to have _any_ intentions at all!"  
Frank still glared.  
"Is that understood?" he screamed at Riff Raff who didn`t know what to say. He knew, he had gone too far and now the only way for escaping punishment was to wait patiently.  
Riff Raff knew the Queen`s son. There was no necessity to waste just one more thought about it.  
"Yes, master. I apologize deeply," was his only reply.  
"Huh!" Frank sighed in an acting manner and turned around.

"We need body-parts..." he thought aloud, his right hand supporting his chin.  
Riff Raff remained still. He had said enough and he had consolidated knowledge.  
Frank turned once more to face his servant. He smiled.  
"As far as I know we`re living next to a small town. Um... Denton. I assume that we will find some anonymous donors that would be honoured to help us."  
Frank`s smile grew and he started to bit his lips.  
"That`s perfect!"  
He started to pace around.  
Suddenly, he turned to face Riff Raff who was still standing there, looking utterly shocked.  
"Take the pick-up truck and bring me some body-parts!" Frank demanded and left the room in a hurry.

Riff Raff stood alone in the dining-room, his mind spinning around.  
`He has lost his sanity...`he thought and went out of the room, closing the beautiful lead glassy doors carefully behind him.

* * *

_So what do you think about it so far? Every review is welcome! _


	15. Face Time

_There`s a violent scene coming up. So please, stop reading at an instant if you`re not allowed to know about such things! _

_Then again: reviews are welcome!  


* * *

  
_

**Face Time **

„There is no match for taking some body-parts out of the town," Riff Raff said.  
He had been there. In Denton. The people had noticed him at an instant.

Frank glared.  
"Denton is a very small town, master," the blond servant explained. "Kidnapping and killing people would make a noticeable difference," he added.  
Frank just gave him another glare.

The prince stood in the lab with his pink rubber gloves on and ready to continue his experiment.  
"We`ll have to find another way to get the body-parts, master," Riff Raff said carefully.

Silence.

Riff Raff felt uneasy. He knew that this was definitely not the answer Frank would like to hear. Unfortunately, he was the bearer of the bad news, but there was no other way to let the prince know.

The silence grew until it became unbearable.

Frank moved slowly towards his servant.  
As he stood in front of him he turned around, facing the desk.  
"That`s not an acceptable report," he said bending down, searching for something laying under the desk.  
Riff Raff stiffened. "I`m sorry, master, but I`ve got an i..."

Frank turned all of a sudden and the whip came down, interrupting the servant`s words immediately.  
"I gave you an order!" Frank spat, cracking the whip once more.  
Riff Raff tried to protect his face with his arms and turned around.  
The whip came down once more, hitting his back. The last wounds had no chance with healing. Riff Raff`s mind started fading.  
"I gave you an order!" Frank yelled once more, cracking the whip again.  
Then, he went over to his now cowering servant and kicked him into the side, sending him onto the floor.  
He bent down and took his servant by his collar: "I gave you an order! So where are my body-parts?" he said thunderously, looking him straight into the eyes.  
Riff Raff tried to collect his dizzy mind.  
"I`ve got... an idea..." he croaked, closing his eyes with pain.  
Frank hesitated.  
He thought for a moment, but then let go off his servant.

"What is it?" he asked in his arrogant manner.  
Riff Raff coughed and sat down – now a little more relaxed.  
"There`s a church," he explained, still breathing heavily. "The pastor died several days ago. So the staff went away without a word. That means that the church is abandoned. There`s no one to accept the office."  
He rubbed his collar and risked to take a look at the prince.  
"There are a lot of dead people to take care for," he added. He knew how to take the prince in.

Frank rose and marched towards his chamber, still thinking about the words his servant had told.

"Prepare everything for the new pastor and his staff!" he demanded and went into his chamber, the black whip still dangling in his hand.

* * *

The night had wrapped up the castle with a deep black blue and half of the occupants were wandering through their own dreamlands.

The other two were sitting at the small piece of a horizontal roof right in front of Riff Raff`s small window, watching the night.  
Although it was a bit chilly outside, they were deep in conversation with each other.

"Magenta. Sister. I`m not mentally retarded – and I expect your explicit consent in this case. So would you please stop hoaxing me into believing your burned-meat-loaf-or-the-Alsatians-needed-their-food-as-fast-as-possible-stories?"  
Magenta shifted her head uncomfortably on her brother's chest.  
She thought for a moment, then sighed and whispered: "Something had happened."  
Riff Raff knew that something had happened, but he waited patiently for her to go on. Sometimes it was not easy to tell the truth. He knew it best.  
"Frank... he..., " suddenly, Magenta rose and looked straight into her brother`s eyes.  
"Promise me that you`ll keep calm!"  
Riff Raff frowned.  
"I promise," he said hesitantly, but tensed up inwardly.  
"Alright then," Magenta leaned her head back at his chest.  
"Frank... he... kissed me..."

There was a long silence.

Riff Raff didn`t know what to say. He was all too aware of his own doings over the last days.  
Magenta lifted her head once again: "Riff Raff? Is everything alright? You`ve promised me to stay calm, but now you`ve become totally quiet. That`s not what I`d expected."  
"Um...," Riff Raff started to explain, but cut himself off.  
He gulped and looked down.  
"Sister, there`s something I have to tell you_, _too."  
Now it was Magenta who furrowed her brow.  
"What is it? It can`t be worse than my story," she added, trying to understand her brother`s reaction.  
Riff Raff sighed.  
"Still it is. Believe me."  
He took a small stone and threw it away into the darkness.  
"He... kissed me as well."  
Magenta`s eyes widened.  
"He kissed you too?"  
Suddenly she started laughing. It became a real fit of laughter.  
Riff Raff looked stunned at his sister, but then his mouth turned into a smile.  
"That bastard! He had turned on both of us!" the red-headed screamed, still laughing.  
Then all of a sudden Magenta became quiet.  
"There`s something more that I have to tell you," she positioned herself into a sitting position, facing Riff Raff.  
His smile faded at an instant.  
"It`s nothing to be concerned about. It was just a feeling that hit me while Frank kissed me."  
Riff Raff concentrated his attention at his sister once more.  
"Like I said, it was just a feeling, but kissing Frank felt absolutely wrong for me. There was something that I`m not able to describe. It just felt... wrong," Magenta concluded.  
Riff Raff thought about it.  
"Truth to be told, I was feeling the opposite, but there was something that disturbed me as well."  
Riff Raff leaned closer to his sister, watching her eyes intensely.  
Yes, there it was again.  
"Magenta, did you ever notice some marked similarities to Frank? I mean... your eyes, your face, and your lips, even your hair!"

Magenta bent back – petrified with absolute horror.  
"What is your intention?" she gasped.  
"My intention? No! I have no intention! I swear by the holy moons! I just wanted to share my considerations with you!" Riff Raff took his sister by her arms, trying to calm her.  
"Riff Raff," now her voice was dark and slightly dangerous, "whatever your mordant wit – or should I say – _morbid_ _imagination_ had told you: you`re definitely wrong! And now let me go!"  
She glared at her brother without any emotion. It looked like his words had killed all of her emotions.

So Riff Raff let her go.  
Magenta stood and climbed back into the castle through the small window.

Riff Raff was left alone, but he knew that Magenta would think about his words and it made him regret his candour.  
He would never allow someone to make his sister concerned and now he was the one who put the screws on her.

Half an hour later he left his vantage point and went to bed...


	16. Preparations

**_nicolagirl: _**_you`re absolutely right, sweetie! Yet, I have to say that I never thought about my story to be a soap opera *g*  
Still, there`s a major failure. Every soap opera has its audience, that __reviews __frequently__. Hmmm, any ideas what I`m talking about? _

_So, come on out there, tell me what you think about it! _

_

* * *

_

**Preparations **

The next day gave Riff Raff a cool reception.

The cloud-capped sky was sending gentle rain down on earth and Magenta was avoiding her brother like the plague.

Riff Raff was working on their new identities since the small hours.  
The lack of useful material had made a thorough investigation all but impossible, but as he had wandered around the grounds, a picture had inspired Riff Raff to find a solution.  
He had involved little lady Columbia immediately to procure some clothes. So he could also make sure that the groupie was doing something useful for the first time in her life.

_`I should have become a social worker,`_ he thought and finished the letter he wanted to send to the local community to advertise their arrival.

* * *

Frank was lying on his bed, his hands caressing his own chest and stomach. He moaned with pleasure.

"Master?"  
Frank stopped at an instant and glared at the door. He sighed angrily.  
"It must be something of prime importance that makes you putting your life on the line," he said, positioning himself into a sitting pose although his current situation did not allow some of his major body-parts to act like this.  
"Come in!" he demanded peevishly.

Riff Raff carefully stepped inside.  
Frank gazed at him, still furious.  
"What do you want?" he spat.  
"I`ve made some preparations for our new employment," Riff Raff said, standing nearby the door to make sure his escape if Frank would lose his temper.  
"And now you want me to share in your joy?" Frank yelled in disbelieve.  
He couldn`t believe it! His servant had just been following _his_ orders and was now trying to take credits for doing his job!  
"No, master," Riff Raff remained calm. "But I`ll have to go to Denton as soon as possible to advertise our arrival, if you don`t mind, master," he added and waited.

Frank stared at him deep in thoughts.  
"Move closer!" he demanded.  
Riff Raff stiffened, but did as he was told.  
"Sit down!" Frank said, petting his blanket – a demoniacal smile on his face.  
Riff Raff sat down near the edge. It was not a real sitting position rather than a carefully-touching-the-bed-with-his-bottom-position – ready to escape at an instant.  
Frank bent forward, his face filling in the servant`s field of vision completely.  
He took a strand of blond hair and played with it, still smiling.  
Riff Raff breathed short-winded, trying to stay as relaxed as possible. There was nothing to be worried about! He didn`t do anything wrong. Still, what if Frank wanted to finish his shed-experiment?  
He would have to do something – even if it would hurt.  
"I...I just wanted to ask for the permission to go into the town, master."  
Frank raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?" he asked in a playful manner.  
"Hmmm, well, let me think about it," he said, still playing with his servant's hair.

A short but unbearable silence followed.

"Well, I think we`ll have to do _something_ at first," Frank`s smile grew and he leaned closer, starting to suck on his servant`s earlobe.  
It sent shivers down Riff Raff`s spine. He breathed heavily.  
"Master..."  
Frank leaned back, looking Riff Raff into his eyes.  
"Like I said: we have to do something at first," he said, his face now blank. "There`s no point that my servant will show himself to the audience like _this_!"  
At this words Riff Raff`s face grimaced with utter incomprehension.  
Frank lay back at his bed, his arms folded under his head.  
"I presume that our new clothes are ready by now?" he said, looking at the ceiling as if he was talking to himself.  
"I assume so, master," Riff Raff shook his head mentally. He would never understand his master. To be precise, no one would ever be able to understand the devil – therefore Riff Raff was sure.  
"You know what to do. And I don`t want to be disturbed for the next hour!" Frank added, waving his royal hand.

Riff Raff stood and left the room, trying to find the groupie.

* * *

"Magenta!"

His sister turned around to avoid Riff Raff, a tray of food in her hands.  
"Magenta, I just want to warn you!"  
Riff Raff made no move. He knew her. So he just stood at the staircase, watching down at his sister.  
Magenta stood still at the first step – her back facing her brother – waiting.  
"He`s not in his best mood. He doesn`t want to be disturbed for the next hour," Riff Raff said.  
Magenta just gave a shrug without turning and disappeared into the kitchen.

Riff Raff sighed.  
He had already said too much. No, he had just been honest. There was still too much in secrecy!  
Riff Raff only wanted do his sister a favour by letting her know about his considerations... He had never expected her acting like this.  
Then, what would happen if he would tell her everything about the master`s experiment? About all the wasted time on earth? She would never understand...

Riff Raff sat down at the stairs.  
_`But if I had just touched a sore spot? ... A sore spot? What do I mean? ... Maybe she`d thought about it already? ... No! She would have told me! ... But can I be sure? ... No, certainly not, but ...`_

"Riff Raff!"  
The groupie`s voice. Good, so he would not have to look after the glittering girl and would be able to leave the castle as soon as possible. It was a chance to get his mind rid of all this disturbing thoughts.  
"Columbia," he said and rose, "have you procured everything?"  
"Come down! I`ll show you!" Columbia said eagerly.

Riff Raff went down and followed the girl into the ballroom.  
A lot of clothes and sewing thing were lying all around.  
It looked like she`d done a proper work!  
Columbia led him over to the throne where all the fitting clothes were lying.  
She started searching through the bundle of clothes and handed him grey trousers and a white shirt.  
"Put these on!" she smiled.  
"There`s a jacket for you too," she held the jacket in front of him.  
"Holy moons!" Riff Raff just said, eying himself up.  
"I didn`t know your size, but I think it`s ok," she said, watching him proudly. "Oh, you`re looking like a real caretaker!"  
Suddenly, her smile faded.  
"What`s the matter?" Riff Raff asked, eying himself up warily in an attempt to find the disturbing factor.  
"Um, well...," Columbia smiled apologetically.  
"What`s up?" he said confused, looking questioningly at her. He still didn`t know how to customize properly.  
"Um... just... it`s just your hair," Columbia looked down.  
"What`s the matter with it?" Riff Raff looked stunned. His hair was fine!  
"Well, I think we`ll have to cut it."  
"Cut it? No!" Riff Raff moved backwards at an instant.  
Columbia sighed.  
"I knew you would react like this. So I think there`s no other way. You... you`ll have to put this on," she said, holding a wig in front of him.  
Riff Raff took the wig and watched it intensely.  
"Alright. That`s fine. It`s blond...," he trailed off and moved the wig into position.  
"Wow! You`re looking like a real human!" Columbia said fascinated – her hands now clutching her face.

Riff Raff sighed audibly.  
"Thank you," he shot an uncertain look at the groupie and then left the room in a hurry to visit the town.


	17. Inspirations

_Hello, Italy! Welcome to my story! Sad, you didn`t review, but I`m glad you read the whole story. What do you think of it? Please, tell me! Greetings from Germany :) _

_Hello, my faithful readers! I`ve decided to put up another chapter that fast , because I`m on the verge of finishing 'The Secret - Part II'. That means, I have to upload the first story again as fast as possible.  
Nevertheless, I`m still eager to know what you think of it. So please, R&R! _

_

* * *

_  
**Inspirations **

Getting this _new_ _employment_ was as easy as falling off a log.

The counterfeit documents and the fake letter of recommendation had been accepted without questioning and Riff Raff was exceedingly proud of his handiwork.  
Still, there was just another thing that Riff Raff had enjoyed during the time he had spent in the small town. Even though he had always avoided the association with humans the best he could, it was for the first time in his earthen life that he was able to walk around hardly receiving attention.  
Riff Raff had taken the time by the forelock to let his mind wander and to arrange his ideas.

As he reached the castle, he felt better than ever although he knew it would be short-living.  
He parked the truck and went inside.

No sooner he had closed the large wooden door than someone behind him started to laugh aloud.  
Magenta.  
He turned slowly, watching the ground. As he lifted his head he saw his sister standing at the staircase, a feather duster in her hand. She was laughing like a drain.

"Gosh!" she breathed out and tried to collect herself.  
Riff Raff remained still. He knew his sister. A laughing fit didn`t meant that she`d forgot about his considerations he had told her.  
And he was right.

Magenta calmed herself and gulped – her face blank again, but in her eyes he could still see a small hint of fun.  
He sighed.  
"Magenta, I`d like to talk to you. There are some obscurities I`d like to eliminate."  
Riff Raff waited for a response, but Magenta just glared.  
"Um...," he rested the back of his head at the door, "I had some time to think about the considerations I`d told you."  
No reaction.  
He shook his head and started to walk towards his sister.  
"I know that you`re waiting for an apology, but... but the more I thought about it the more it appeared to be correct."  
With that he stopped just a few inches before Magenta, still waiting for a respond.

Magenta`s face remained without any expression.  
The old clock ticked with all its force as if to attract all the attention like an old forgotten actor that wants to return into public by doing some annoying dentures-cleaner-advertising.

Then, without a word Magenta simply turned and continued dusting the banister.  
Riff Raff thought for a moment, but stayed at her side.  
"Magenta!" he reached for her arm, but she turned to face him.  
"Riff Raff," she said in a dark but cautionary voice, her eyes staring right into his own eyes.  
"You wanted to talk to me and so did you, but I`ve never suggested to talk to _you_."  
Magenta turned again and waited for him to leave, watching the feather duster intensely.

Riff Raff hesitated, but then slowly walked up the stairs to change his clothes.

Magenta watched her brother leaving.  
_`He looks like a mauled dog,`_ she thought with a sorrowful sigh and wiped a tear away.

* * *

Frank was sitting at the desk in the lab, kissing Columbia with pleasure who was sitting on his lap.

Riff Raff closed the doors of the lift and went to the prince and his playmate.  
The two were too occupied in enjoying themselves to even recognise anything around.

Riff Raff cleared his throat.  
None of them made an attempt to interrupt their doings.  
Riff Raff waited patiently, his eyes travelling around. He was used to this behaviour and he knew that he`d been instructed to stand there and wait whatever time it will take.

A few moments later Frank let go off Columbia. He just motioned his head and the groupie left the lab without questioning.  
_`She`d been instructed as well,`_ Riff Raff thought and his profound aversion to the prince grew a little more.

"Riff Raff," Frank said in an unexpectedly good temper.  
"I expect that you`ve succeeded," he said and rose.  
"Everything is in readiness, master," Riff Raff answered slightly confused.  
What had happened? He hadn`t seen the prince acting like this for ages! No shouting, no orders – just a straight conversation.  
"I see! Excellent!" Frank rumbled through the sheets and finally placed one of them in front of his servant.  
"Finish this one!"  
Without a further word, Frank turned and marched over to his chamber.  
"Oh, and tell your sister that I thank her for the inspirations for my next sweet dreams!"  
With that he disappeared behind the curtain.

Riff Raff furrowed his brow.  
_`...?`  
_  
He forgot about the sheet and hurried straight downstairs to talk to his sister.

* * *

Magenta sat in front of the old wooden clock, playing with the feather duster, obviously being deep in thoughts.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as her brother came rushing down the stairs like a lunatic.  
"Riff Raff! Have you taken leave of your senses? You scared me to death!" Magenta stood at an instant.  
"What has he done to you?" Riff Raff yelled, taking his sister by her arms, his eyes furious.  
"If he laid his hands on you, I swear..."  
"Riff Raff, you`re hurting me!" Magenta squirmed, trying to break free. "Let go off me! You`re acting just like Frank did!"  
At these words Riff Raff released her instantly. He slowly moved backwards, his face marked with horror. He breathed heavily.  
"Magenta," he whispered, "What has he done to you?"  
Magenta stepped forward. Her brother`s look had changed into utterly concern.  
"He didn`t do anything to me. He had no chance," she smiled slightly at him with a hint of proud in her eyes.  
Riff Raff relaxed a bit.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, shortly after you`d left the castle he called me up into his chamber," Magenta said, walking over to the staircase and took a seat at the second step. Riff Raff followed her slowly and sat down as well.  
"Um... you know the prince...," she said in a low voice.  
But then again her voice grew stronger.  
"Like I already said, he had no chance. A tray can be a very effective weapon," she explained smilingly.  
"But... um... he told me to thank you for your inspiration," Riff Raff said confused.  
"My inspiration? ... Oh!" Magenta started laughing aloud.  
Riff Raff just glared.  
"Sister, I fear that you`re off-the-wall."  
"Oh, Riff Raff, during that little... um... _discussion_ with Frank, his libido was rising, but he was too hurt by my... um... _defence reaction_ and all of a sudden he just stormed into his bathroom."  
Magenta still smiled.  
"You are aware that he`s no longer affected to Columbia the way he was the last months, I suppose. Well, he told me later that his new playmate should be more... um... let me say _masculine_ and _rough_."  
Magenta watched into her brother`s eyes, biting her lower lip and raising her eyebrows in a seductive manner.

Riff Raff just felt released at present and he couldn`t do anything but leaning forward and kissing her with all his pleasure.

There was not much sleep that night...

* * *

_R&R, please! _


	18. The Masquerade

_I`ve decided to upload more than just one chapter, because I want to continue the 2nd part as fast as possible. I hope you didn`t miss the last chapter 'Inspirations' that I uploaded two days ago!  
Enjoy and review! _

_

* * *

_  
_twinkleZZ: Thanks for your last review! It assists me with avoiding grammatical errors. Hopefully, I`ll be able to write the next chapters without making the same mistakes over and over again. _

_Let`s continue the story..._

_

* * *

_

**The Masquerade **

The next morning began early for most of the castle-occupants.

Riff Raff and Magenta were busy in preparing everything since the break of dawn. Even Columbia had gotten up early, even though she was now just sitting at the stair-head outside, watching the preparations and drinking hot coffee. Nevertheless, she was too excited to sleep any longer.

"Time to change our clothes," Riff Raff finally said and threw the fork at the bed of the truck.  
Magenta wiped her brow and followed her brother into the cold of the castle.

Precisely, _cold_ is a relative term. The earthen summer was drawing to a close and the chill of the nights crept into the stony walls to settle itself down.  
The Transylvanians were used to those low temperatures, so that all the fireplaces had just been designed for making the castle`s appearance more authentic.  
Magenta derived benefit from the fireplaces. Cleaning up the castle became easier by keeping a lot of junk out of sight. Only the ballroom`s fireplace was solely well protected against the domestic`s conversion as it was one of Frank's favourite rooms to show himself to the audience.  
All the other heat-producing earthen inventions were filled with old pictures, candleholders and empty bottles.  
Magenta called herself the cleverest Transylvanian domestic.

Changing clothes became a veritable shock treatment for Magenta. Yet, her brother felt the same as well the moment he saw his sister.

Her gorgeous mass of red hair was covered by a dirty-blond wig tied up to a topknot, all of her make-up had been removed and her naturally bloody-red lips were covered with an almost skin-coloured powder.  
The black dress she was wearing looked like a sack. A polka-dotted skirt and a white brooch completed the horrible '_national'_ costume.

Magenta turned to face him.  
"I`m looking like death warmed up," she said and shook her head. "Why do we do this?"  
"Because we`re making our debut as _real_ earthen people," Riff Raff answered sarcastically and took his sister by her arms. His face softened.  
"Magenta, I know your beauty. This... _masquerade_ will not be able to cover up any of your qualities."  
He smiled slightly.  
Magenta lifted her sorrowful eyes with a weak smile.  
"Riff Raff, I know that Frank would never appear in public dressed like... like _this_," she waved her right hand over her body – her face looking provokingly.

Riff Raff bore up under his sister's scrutiny, but he hesitated.  
"Brother, please, don`t lie to me. Give me one good reason why interacting with the humans should require us to dress like this. Frank would never do such thing without ulterior motives and I`m sure that he wouldn`t act like this without _your_ knowledge."  
Riff Raff stared. He breathed shortly – his lips forming a thin line. His thoughts started to race, but his mind felt empty.  
No. He couldn`t tell her. It was too dangerous. If Frank caught just one little hint! No. Definitely: no. But she`ll get it out sooner or later. Probably sooner...

"Riff Raff..."  
Her voice came floating into his mind. He sighed deeply.  
"Magenta, you`re right, there`s indeed one thing I didn`t tell you."  
As he saw her face he added quickly: "I was not allowed to tell you about it – to tell anybody, by the way."  
Magenta narrowed her brow.  
"Sister, you know little about his newest experiment," he stepped back and turned around.  
"I don`t know what he will do if I would tell you about it, but he`d warned me off doing it."  
He turned again and watched his sister intensely.  
She didn`t move.  
"Our new employment is primarily intended to be used to... collect some... body-parts."  
He waited for a reaction.  
Nothing.  
He tilted his head.  
"Magenta," his eyes met hers.  
"Frank...," he hesitated, "he... he wants to... create life."

Magenta made no move. She just glared at her brother without any emotions, but he could tell that she was troubled.  
The silence filled the small room completely and Riff Raff felt just embarrassed and guilty. Only his sister was able to make him feel like this. He looked down and waited, tensed up.

The door flew open.  
Riff Raff spun around in a defending manner.  
"Hey, what`s up?" Columbia smiled. "You`re looking gorgeous!" she clapped her hands and looked them up and down.  
"But Riff Raff, you`re looking quite pale. Too much coffee I think. Um, Frank is ready by now and he wants to talk to you both. So hurry up! He`s in the lab."  
Riff Raff shot a glance at his sister, but they both didn`t move.  
"C`mon! We`re going into the city and I can`t wait any longer to present myself like this!" Columbia spun round to show her new style. "Oh, it feels like a big funny masquerade! I`m eager to play my role! I can be whoever I wanna be!" she whirled and grabbed Magenta by the hand, carrying her out of the room.

Riff Raff thought for a moment, but then followed the girls into the lift.

The ride up to the lab was quiet, except for Columbia's steady bubbling, talking and cheering.

Magenta avoided his eyes and Riff Raff felt guilty once more.

As they entered the lab, Frank was standing in the middle of the pink room – waiting.  
His massive black curls were hidden by a black short-haired wig. His perfect body was covered by a long black robe and there was no sight of any make-up to be seen.

Riff Raff looked stunned.  
This was Frank – the bird of paradise, the prince of Transsexual, the tyrant of his life.  
His outer appearance had changed, but his face remained perfectly presumptuous.

"There you are finally," Frank said, walking towards his subordinates – gazing at Riff Raff.  
"I think that you`re ready by now to know what this entire mysterious masquerade means," he stopped in front of them, still staring at his male servant.  
"As you know –," he turned towards Columbia, "most of the humans are believing in God. Churches are a place where the humans hope to find _the_ answer."  
He turned around and started to walk through the lab.  
"They are trying to find the answer to life itself, but as you probably know they will never get the correct answer."  
He turned again to face them.  
"But _I... I _know the secret and I want to know more about the human race. That`s why I choose _this_ way to learn more about their behaviour and their acting."  
His eyes were now focused on Riff Raff.  
"There`ll be a lot of curious things that you`ll have to do – but don`t you dare to challenge it!" He looked straight into Magenta`s eyes.  
"_I_ am the master and I have my reasons. And _I_ will involve you as soon as I want to."  
He turned to Riff Raff. "I suppose that everything is in readiness."

Without waiting for an answer, he went to the lift.  
"Then we`re ready to start our first human experiment!"

The others followed silently and the lift arduously started to go down.


	19. Welcome To Denton

_Hoopla! There`s another chapter coming up right away! Hope, you didn`t miss the other chapters I just uploaded! _

_

* * *

_

**Welcome To Denton **

The ride was quite wearisome.

Columbia chattered without breathing. She was too excited to sense the sensible tension between the Transylvanians, although she was sitting between Frank and Riff Raff who drove the car.  
Magenta was laying at the bed of the truck, watching the pale blue morning-sky deep in thoughts.

"Columbia! Stop twittering!" Frank shouted suddenly.  
Columbia stopped at an instant and her face turned from utter cheerfulness into a look of shock.  
"But Frankie –,"she whispered.  
"We have almost arrived and I`m trying to concentrate. This will be our first official meeting with the human race and the first impression is the most important," Frank just said and let out a theatrically sigh, still watching the dusty street.  
"Have you studied your part?"  
"Yes, I have," Columbia answered quietly, watching down at her hands.  
"Excellent. I don`t wish to see you walking around with a permanent grin on your face."  
Columbia faced him and smiled.  
"No! Why worry? I`m a brilliant actress! I was performing at the school-theater, ya know? _And_ I am a tap-dancer. And if you`d like to be a good tap-dancer you`ll have to be a great performer. There was this show in – "  
"Columbia! Shut up! I _am_ not a tap-dancer and I have no intentions of _becoming_ a tap-dancer!" Frank shouted once more and rubbed his forehead more than slightly annoyed.  
Riff Raff smiled silently.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at the church.  
The Lord`s house was an outlying small wooden building next to a dingy graveyard.  
A colossal sign pointed out that the four newcomers would be surrounded soon by some gleeful smiling inhabitants of Denton.

They got off the truck and started to observe the scenery.  
"Welcome to Denton – The Home of Philistine," Riff Raff commented sarcastically and kicked a gravestone with his feet.  
"We`ll have to prepare our first performance!" Frank commanded still annoyed and went into the church.  
The others followed, still watching around.

* * *

"_We`ll_ have to prepare our first performance!" Riff Raff cursed as he lifted a large black wooden plate into the right position at the altar.  
Magenta and Columbia were cleaning the seats and setting the decorations. Frank was nowhere to be seen.

Magenta approached her brother and touched him slightly at his arm.  
It was her first reaction after his confession and Riff Raff stiffened slightly.  
"His experiment will be successful," she said with a soft smile. "I am certain about it because it is _your_ work. That`s the reason why I`m not worried about anything. I am aware that it will take some time and I know that you have a loathing for this planet as much as I do, but whatever time it will take – after this odyssey we`ll go home – together and successfully."  
She still smiled.  
"Magenta –," Riff Raff started to say something, but she cut him off.  
"I`m not sure about the consequences, but how to create life is still a mystery in our galaxy..."  
Riff Raff opened his mouth, but she silenced him with a "Shh", putting a finger on his lips.  
"Brother, I don`t want to think about the overpopulation _right now_, but creating life is a new term for our scientific world! And that will give you the chance to become the utmost scientist. Everyone will know you and everyone will hold you in great respect. _We_ will be free and we will never waste our life by serving some high-born idiots again. We`ll just have to find out a way to turn the discovery over to you again."

Riff Raff just stared at his sister in perplexity.  
He had never heard her saying more than a few words or short sentences in continuity.  
Yes – he remembered her bedtime stories she had told him every night to make her little inquisitive brother go to sleep.  
Yet now it felt like she had revealed her identity.  
He knew that Magenta always ascertained the facts she`d been listening and he was certain that she was always thinking them through. And yes – she also communicated it to him, but for all that she had never been the '_Queen of the words'_.  
In a way, this was the reason the siblings were also able to understand each other without words. His sister had raised him and so Magenta had become the guidepost of his life.

"Magenta," Riff Raff said – his lips and eyes forming a relieved smile. "Thank you."  
He was not able to get out of his paralysed state. He was too amazed to say anything sensible.  
But there was no need for.  
Magenta – being the senior sibling – knew how to bring her brother back to reality.  
"I will not give anything away you`ve told me. Frank will break his secret by himself with every detail he`ll have to tell us. It`s just a question of time, believe me."  
Riff Raff has retrieved his regular condition and thought for a moment.  
"But you will never know, sister. I am certain that you`ll never give anything away, but what if he blackmails you?"  
"Then I`ll have to arrange something," Magenta answered with a cryptic smile, watching Columbia who was fiddling around with some yellow flowers.

Suddenly the side door swung open.  
Frank stood in the doorway – dark and sinister. He was pressing an old small book against his chest.

Silence.

Magenta took a rag and started to polish the altar. She shot a glance at her brother who seemed to be petrified with fear.  
_`Move!`  
_  
Riff Raff stared at his master and hesitated. Then he moved slowly towards the main door.  
"Riff Raff!"  
The master`s voice felt like a sharp thin knife, that would make you feeling a short pain at first without recognizing the consequences, but later let you see all of your blood slowly oozing out of the wound and your whole body.  
"Master," Riff Raff turned to face him.  
Magenta started to polish a little harder, a fixed gaze at the spot she was torturing.  
"Where are you going?" Frank asked, throwing a glance at Magenta and moving slowly towards his male servant.  
"I just wanted to clean up the entrance area," Riff Raff said, looking him straight into the eyes.  
"And I thought that everything would be ready by now," Frank spoke with a quiet but arrogant voice.  
He stopped right before Riff Raff, lifting an eyebrow.  
"Well?" he asked.  
Riff Raff didn`t show any emotion.  
"The building was quite soiled," he started to explain. "We did our best."  
As he saw the look of his master, he added "I apologize, master."

Silence again.

Riff Raff felt uncomfortably.  
"May I go now, master?" he asked with a little cautiousness in his voice.  
Frank glared at him for a few seconds.  
"No."  
Riff Raff tensed up immediately and Magenta did as well. Columbia was still preparing the flowers, but one could tell that she was frightened too.  
Frank lunged out with the book and hit Riff Raff hard at his right temple.  
The servant stumbled and tried to get hold at the seats standing beside him.  
Magenta dropped the rag and stormed towards the two men.  
Frank acted quickly and took his servant by the collar, dragging him up.  
"Woe betide you if I spot that you`re doing something or telling someone something that I didn`t allow you to do!" he whispered threateningly and pushed his subordinate away.

Magenta bent down and took Riff Raff`s head to have a better look at his injury. He was bleeding slightly.  
"I said that I we`ll have to prepare _everything_ for this special experiment and I will not allow any kind of slovenliness!" Frank shouted.  
"Is that understood?"  
Riff Raff lifted his head. "Yes, master."

Frank smiled at him.  
"Excellent," he said and left the church with the old small book in his hands to welcome his newest victims.


	20. Blackmailing

_This will be the 3rd chapter that I uploaded today.  
R&R, please! _

_Oh, just to warn you: this chapter contents a small part of sexual activities. So, stop reading at an instant if you`re not allowed to read about such things!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Blackmailing **

_Pastor_ Frank welcomed his parishioners as if he had never done anything else.

Magenta, Columbia and Riff Raff were standing beside the stair, watching the arriving humans sceptically.  
"They`re looking like a flock of sheep," Magenta whispered into her brother's ear.  
"A flock of sheep dressed up rather piggy," Riff Raff whispered back, still watching the crowd slightly disgusted.  
Magenta knit her brows in a perplexed manner. "What do you mean? What is _piggy_?"  
"Um... that`s... um... I mean... this means... um, you`ve never heard that word?" Riff Raff said apologetically since he didn`t want to cause embarrassment to his sister.  
Magenta just glared at him.  
He looked down. "It means... it means that they are looking like-"  
"They`re looking like crackbrained fools with dyspeptic disorders," Columbia cut him off. Riff Raff couldn`t refrain from smiling, still looking to the ground.  
Magenta thought about it, but then started to smile too. "That`s a rather good description," she agreed.  
Then the three were watching silently again until Magenta whispered: "Where do you know that phrase from? It is an earthen phrase and you were never allowed to spend enough time with the humans to know the local customs or dialects!"  
Riff Raff sighed. He had expected that his sister wouldn`t let the matter drop that easily.  
"That`s no secret. Since we`ve arrived on earth, I was studying the earthen culture although I don`t like the human race. There are a lot of interesting books that are collecting dust in Frank's library. I used to sneak one book or another...," he trailed off, gave a shrug and grinned at his sister.  
"You`ve always been bookish," she teased and grinned back.  
Riff Raff shook his head slightly.

"You don`t like me?" Columbia whispered hurt, tears forming in her eyes. Magenta rolled her eyes.  
Riff Raff sighed again. _Women!_  
"Columbia, I never said such thing," he just said, hoping not to be involved into a _deep_ conservation with the groupie. Although he didn`t hate the girl, he had never had any intensions to talk to the bubbling specimen of sheer happiness.  
"Then you don`t hate me?" Columbia asked cautiously, looking hopefully at Riff Raff.  
"No."

With that Riff Raff turned and walked up the stairs to close the doors behind the last parishioner, leaving the girls and him outside.

* * *

Two hours later, the door flung open and Frank stepped outside, followed by a crowd of people who seemed to be deep involved into spiritual conversations. They were greeting Frank with smiling faces and Riff Raff knew that his master had done a proper work.  
He hadn`t expected anything else though Frank was still the master of wrapping everyone around his little finger.

After all of the humans – except for Columbia – had left the ground, the Transylvanians and the groupie were sitting inside the church.

"This service provided me an insight into the earthen culture," Frank said and threw the old book at the altar. "I`ve figured out that the humans are a simple life form. Still it will not be so easy to filter out the people with the necessary subtle nuance I need."  
He shot a glance at Magenta.  
"We`re finished for today. I`ll have to draw up my discoveries and prepare the next days."  
"That was it?" Columbia seemed to be disappointed.  
"No," Frank said. "Clean up everything! And hurry! I don`t want to wait all day long."

He stood and went outside.

* * *

The ride to the castle was quite relaxing for Riff Raff, though Columbia was too disappointed to talk and Frank seemed to be deep in thoughts.  
No one said a word.

After they had arrived, Columbia ran into the castle and was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the evening.  
Magenta started to clean the dining-room and to prepare the meal for her master.

Riff Raff was sitting in the lab, writing everything down Frank was telling him.  
`We`re finished for today. Yes, of course!'he thought and placed the last sheet of paper at the top of the pile of papers he had written over the last two hours, taking a blank one to write more of the spiritual inspirations of his master down.

"I`ll have to find out more about their acting when being under pressure," Frank dictated.  
Riff Raff wrote it down, waiting for some new instructions and mental flights of fancy of his master.  
Yet Frank remained still.  
Riff Raff looked up and directly into Franks eyes. Frank smiled, his brows lifted. Riff Raff gulped and waited.  
_`He`s just thinking. He is caught in his fantasy-world. No need to worry...` _he thought and waited.  
Suddenly Frank moved. He went slowly over to his servant who stiffened.  
As Frank stood behind Riff Raff, he bent forward and had a smell of him. Riff Raff didn`t move.  
"Oh, Riff Raff, what`s that perfume you`re wearing?" he asked in a seductive manner.  
"I`m not perfumed, master," Riff Raff said tensed up.  
"I know...," Frank purred and bit into his servant's earlobe.  
It sent shivers down Riff Raff's spine.  
Frank turned the chair Riff Raff was sitting on and sat down on his servant`s lap. He took his chin and looked him straight into the eyes.  
"I want to finish my last experiment," he said and his lips met the lips of Riff Raff.

Riff Raff was too stiffened.  
Frank let go of his lips and said: "Don`t be tensed up like this. I know what you`ve told your sister. And you know that I will not let you get away with this. And for now I just want to play a little...," with that he started to kiss Riff Raff once more and Riff Raff gave in.

Their tongues met and Frank`s hands moved Riff Raff's jacket away. He lifted his shirt and started to nibble on his servant`s nipples.  
Riff Raff moaned with pleasure. Yes, he still hated the prince, but the feeling of being touched like this was just too overwhelming.  
Frank`s hands moved over his servant`s chest.  
`Holy Moons, he is so thin! But I am his master and want to have him like this! He just has to follow my orders. That`s one of my stimulations and I don`t want to miss it.'

Frank stood abruptly and watched into his servant`s blue eyes. These cerulean blue eyes...  
"Stand up!" he commanded.  
Riff Raff stood slowly, turning the look. His trousers tightened. Frank looked down and lifted his brow, a smile on his face.  
"Turn around!"  
Riff Raff hesitated, but did as he was told to.  
"Bend forward and put your hands on the table!"  
Riff Raff bent forward. He didn`t know what to do. He was stimulated by the man he hated most – the man who was blackmailing him. What else could he do as to follow his every order?  
Frank removed his servant`s trousers and watched him intensely.  
'That`s an interesting mark on his hip,' he thought and removed his own trousers as well.  
"You`ll never oppose me again!" Frank just said as he pushed himself into Riff Raff with all his force, taking the well prepared cock of his servant into his hand.

Riff Raff bit his lips to not scream in pain and pleasure...

* * *

_Oops! _


	21. The Only Bereaved

_Here we go again!  
This is the 4th chapter for today.  
In this chapter an old friend of us will make his debut. Now enjoy and review, please! _

_

* * *

_

**The Only Bereaved **_  
_

He had left him lying on the floor.

Riff Raff forced himself into a sitting position and started to collect his clothes that were scattered on the pink-tiled floor. He dressed himself slowly though his entire body was aching all over.  
It was early in the morning. The old clock down the hall heralded the 4th hour of the new day.  
'It seems that I have been falling asleep,' he thought and went down into the kitchen.

* * *

After he had rummaged through all drawers and cupboards he finally found a bottle of red wine.  
'That will be sufficient for now.'  
He left the kitchen and went into the foyer. He settled the bottle with the holy red liquid down at a side table and opened the door of the old wooden clock.  
It`s occupant didn`t look healthy at all, but being a skeleton could generally be a big drawback.

Riff Raff bent forward and took a small package out of the skeleton`s right eye socket. He closed the clock and sat down into the big dusty armchair standing nearby the side table.  
He started to prepare one of his special cigarettes and uncorked the bottle.  
'I`ll need some new exotic stuff,' he thought and took a sip. He lit up the cigarette and inhaled deeply.  
His visions started to blur and his eyes became glassy. He took another sip.  
'This stuff is not strong enough. I`m not able to sneak a bottle of wine every day to get my mind free! Frank is too sceptical by now, so he will find out sooner or later...,' he took another draw, keeping the fumes inside to fill his entire body with numbness.

* * *

An hour later, he meandered through the castle.  
He couldn`t sleep. His mind was still woozy and he was glad to feel like this.  
'I can`t tell her ... But why not? She`s my sister and I have to tell her everything! ... No! I`ve told her too much and I don`t want to endanger her anymore. Look what Frank has done to me! ... I know what he has done to me, but Magenta will lose her faith in me if she finds it out! ... And she will lose her faith in me if I would tell her about my weakness! ... That`s no way to discuss anything. Talk to me again when my mind is more accessible to me ... No! Wait! ...'  
Riff Raff leaned his back against the wall and sighed. Moments later, he slid slowly down along the wall and sat down at the floor, watching the dirty red carpet intensely for quite some minutes.

'I need some new intoxicants...'

* * *

The next day started misty and the heavy black rain clouds lurking at the horizon reflected Riff Raff's sombre mood very well. Magenta sensed his frame of mind, but didn`t say a word though she knew her brother. He would tell her when the time was right.

The preparations for the funeral service were quickly done and the first bereaved arrived at the small church.  
"I am sorry for your lost," Riff Raff said and put on a compassionating face that he had practised over the last days.  
Frank welcomed the humans at the door and spoke some words to everybody Riff Raff couldn`t hear. A few minutes later Frank went inside to prepare himself for his speech.

Though the doors were still open, Riff Raff assumed that someone was still missing.  
It was silent apart from the hushed spoken tones coming from inside the church.

Suddenly, some black birds flew away and the sound of an old technical vehicle filled the area. It became louder and Magenta and Riff Raff looked around in a haunted manner until a motorbike came into few.  
Columbia went down the stairs in a hurry to join the siblings. She just loved the sound of motorbikes and so she was eager to see what – or _who_ – was happening.

The motorbike stopped and the dust was slightly settling down.  
A large sinister guy was sitting on top of the old vehicle, looking straight ahead without any movement.  
The minutes went by and nothing happened. Columbia and the Transylvanians were gazing at the man who was still staring ahead.  
Magenta nudged her brother into the side: 'Do something!'  
Riff Raff hesitated, but moved slowly over to that peculiar guy.

"May I help you?" he asked carefully.  
"No," the man answered without moving. He was still looking forward.  
Riff Raff thought for a moment.  
"The funeral service will be hold in the church," he said watching the stranger intensely. "All the bereaved are inside and it will start every moment," he added still not knowing what else to do. Although he knew Columbia and although he had read a lot of books, he was still mystified by the humans.  
"Hey!" unexpectedly, the guy turned his head and watched him straight into the eyes.  
'Holy moons, he`s looking like he didn`t sleep for ages!' Riff Raff thought.  
"Hey... who are you?" the man said in a deep gruff voice and Riff Raff could smell the disgusting mѐlange of coffee, cigarettes and alcohol.  
Still, the eyes of the stranger told him something more.  
"I am the caretaker," he said hoping to sound as human as possible.  
The man tried to look him straight into the eyes. It seems to be quite difficult for him. He looked pretty dangerous and Riff Raff execrated this awful planet and its customers once again.  
"So... _caretaker_..." the man bent forward taking Riff Raff by his collar.  
"All of the bereaved are inside..." he repeated in a low and dangerous, but also boozed voice, pulling Riff Raff closer.  
"Thhhhsis... is not thssse c-correct answer...," he said petting Riff Raff`s cheek with his left forefinger, still trying to look him into the eyes.  
Suddenly, he pushed Riff Raff away. Riff Raff stumbled but didn`t fall because Magenta caught him quickly. Columbia and the two siblings watched the weird guy carefully.  
"I AM THE ONLY BEREAVED!" the man shouted all of a sudden and pushed his motorbike away.  
He stumbled, but regained some sort of self-control quite quickly. He stood for a moment and then sighed deeply.

Then he shot Columbia an apologising smile and stumbled inside the church, closing the doors behind him.


	22. Interacting

_Hmm, no reviews... I don`t know if the story is that bad or if you just feel that it is not worth to be reviewed.  
Please, tell me what you think, because every review is welcome!  
Nevertheless, I have to upload some more chapters, because I really want to finish this story to go on with the 2nd part.  
_

_Hope, you give me a review, because every author needs its feedback to go on.  
Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Interacting **

Columbia stood immobile – a dreamy expression on her face and still watching the closed doors of the church where the mysterious man had flashed a smile at her moments before.

"Columbia, move!" Riff Raff shouted. "We have a lot to do and Frank would be not so pleased if the arrangements are not finished until the end of his speech."  
"Have you seen this man?" Columbia asked out of breath, not letting the gaze drop.  
"Columbia," Riff Raff went over to the little groupie and turned her around by taking her by the shoulders.  
"I`ve _smelled_ that man," he said looking straight at the girl, trying to drop that theme. "Now let`s finish our duties."

Columbia`s mind returned to earth and she furrowed her brow.  
"I am not his slave and I don`t care if Frank wants us to prepare everything! It isn`t my job to do manual tasks!" she shouted right into Riff Raff`s face. "Um... not in this case," she added soft-spoken, now avoiding his eyes and looking to the ground.  
Riff Raff let her go and watched her face – thinking.  
"Columbia, I know that you`re not his servant. Um, not like Magenta and myself, I mean. Still we have to play our roles and now you`ll have the chance to demonstrate your abilities! You are our connection to the human world and we need your interpersonal skills to coach our interpersonal training."  
Columbia remained still.  
Now it was Riff Raff who furrowed his brow. He shook his head in disbelieve.  
'What I am talking about? If she wants to cut herself off from Frank then I should let her go! There`s no reason to let the girl suffer the same enslavement as we do.'  
"Columbia," he started to say, but Columbia cut him off the same time.  
"You`re right, I am living in the castle for a long time and you have confidence in me," she looked up to him. "Um, I mean the fact that you`ve told me about your true identities."  
Riff Raff looked away. He had never trusted the groupie and she knew it.  
"And I still love my Frankie," she added and sighed. At this comment Riff Raff wrinkled his nose.  
"Let`s prepare everything. What is my task?" Columbia asked and smiled slightly.  
"Um, please clean the area around the future grave," Riff Raff said and went over to Magenta who was cleaning the gravestone.

Columbia followed.

* * *

The funeral passed off without any incident and the humans departed quickly.

Only the strange guy was still standing at the grave looking down without emotions. He had placed a dark-red rose at the top of the coffin.

Riff Raff stood nearby – a shovel in his hands. He waited patiently, although he couldn`t understand the humans. Yes, dead persons were buried at his home-planet too, but the Transylvanians never saw any necessity to grieve for them for ages.  
The man didn`t seem to be in a hurry, because he hadn`t moved for what seems to be like ages, but Riff Raff knew that Frank was waiting for his servant to go home.  
Yet, he also knew that Frank would leave him here without a care until he would have finished his cores. As much as Riff Raff always tried to avoid being near to the master, he had no craving for walking nearly 10 miles to get back to the castle, so he went over to the man to get his attention.

Still – the man remained still.  
"Um...," Riff Raff started but stopped abruptly as the stranger turned around quickly.  
"What do you want?" he shouted, his voice sounding quite aggressive.  
"Um...," Riff Raff gulped and backed away. "I just wanted to cover up the resting place and pay my last respects to the poor deceased."  
The man looked him up and down. Riff Raff waited tensed up.  
Suddenly, the weird guy went slowly over to him, but Riff Raff stood like a rock although he didn`t know what to expect. The man stopped right in front of him and glared at him.  
"You`re burring people every day," he said, his voice sounding declaring. "There`s no way to remain unaffected. "  
The man was leaning closer and Riff Raff held his breath, his eyes wide opened.  
"You`re definitely right, sir," he said, trying to sound as strong as possible.  
The creepy guy smiled at him, still smelling like the leftovers lying right before a pub the next morning.  
He looked around as to make sure that nobody was watching them.  
"I have something to relieve your suffering," he whispered into Riff Raff`s ear.

Riff Raff thought for a moment.  
Until now, he had never tried any of the human substances though Frank had brought along enough of the Transylvanian narcotic substances. It was not uncommon to enjoy substances like these on his home-planet. Quite the contrary, even the children were used to it! But not every child continued the ritual and so did Magenta. Yet, Riff Raff had found his pleasure by letting his mind flow and so he was used to take the narcotic. But earthen stuff? No, it was too dangerous!  
Riff Raff thought for a moment. He knew a little bit about the humans and he had tried to create some narcotic stuff based on earthen ingredients. Sadly, he remained without success. And now this terrible chap offered him a new possibility!

"Hey dude, I`m not joking!" the guy said and looked around, fiddling with his pocket.  
Suddenly, the sound of the truck filled the air. Riff Raff turned around and saw the old truck leaving the ground.  
'That bastard!' he thought and turned again to face the strange guy.  
"First I want to try some of your special gift," he said.  
He had nothing to lose. Smoking some stuff and arriving at the castle by a motorbike would make him appear the same like arriving at the castle after walking 10 miles without enjoying some exotic stuff.  
The man brought out a cigarette and held it in front of Riff Raff.  
"First I have to finish my duty," he said and took the shovel to fill up the grave.

Half an hour later, he was sitting next to the strange guy – deep inhaling the human substance.  
It felt not bad. Far from it! Riff Raff had to make a concession. He had never felt any better in his entire earthen life before! Everything seems to have a logical background and to his own surprise, he suddenly felt like knowing how to fight the prince.  
"Take me home," he said and stood.  
The man looked at him and smiled.  
"I`ll see you again, man?" he said hoping for the best.  
"Of course!" Riff Raff said. "I`ll device a scheme and get in touch with you when everything is in readiness."

So the weirdo took him to the castle, knowing the thin man to be his newest victim and additionally getting the address of that astonishing woman he had spotted a few hours ago.


	23. Business Associates

_This will be the 2nd chapter for today. _

_Please, R&R! _

_

* * *

_

**Business Associates **

The weeks went by and Riff Raff and the strange guy had become some kind of business associates.

Riff Raff had planned everything carefully. Frank would never detect them doing their business.  
Still it was not easy to hide this secret away.  
Frank seems to be more and more suspiciously. He couldn`t understand the ease of handling his servant showed to him, especially after a justified beating.  
Regrettably, he was not able figure something out.

The sun was settling down and Riff Raff waited patiently in the shed to get his delivery.

Suddenly, the well-known sound of the old motorbike filled the air and a few minutes later the door of the shed opened and the strange man poked his head inside.  
"Pizza?" he asked and waited for a respond.  
"Come in," Riff Raff said and walked over to him fiddling with his pocket.  
"I have a 'Pizza Special' today," the man said and placed a box at the table.  
"What is it?" Riff Raff opened the box. The smell of fritters met his olfactory nerves.  
"Like I said: a 'Pizza Special'," the creepy guy said. "Just for you, man."  
"I`ve just ordered a 'Pizza Margherita' with extra cheese," Riff Raff said poking his finger into the cold pizza.  
"A special pizza – a special price," the man said smiling at Riff Raff. "Don`t ya worry, pal! It`s just something better and I know that you`ll like it. The same price..."  
Riff Raff thought, but gave him the money.

All of a sudden, the door swung open. The two men swirled around ready to fight everything.  
"Riff Raff?" Magenta asked looking surprised at the men.  
She went over to them, still gazing at the stranger.  
"Hey, I know you," she said standing next to her brother. "You`re the kamikaze on the motorbike."  
The man stood still his eyes widened with terror, but he caught himself quickly.  
"Who are you? I`ve never seen you before," he said and shot a questioning look at Riff Raff.  
"She`s my sister," Riff Raff broke in. "No need to worry."  
He went over to the box and closed it.  
"He`s just the delivery-boy," he explained. "He brought me a pizza."  
"A _pizza_?" Magenta looked stunned.  
"Yeah, ya know – um... a pizza! Some cheese and tomatoes and stuff on dough," the strange man declared. "I`m just the delivery-boy!" he said desperately shooting a glance at Riff Raff again.  
Riff Raff turned towards his sister trying to find another explanation.  
"You know that I`m always hungry... The little food I get every day is not enough for me. So... I`ve decided to buy it on my own...," he said trying to sound as honest as possible although he knew that his sister would not be taken in by his lie.

Magenta looked them up – scrutinizing the two men. She turned towards her brother: "We`ll talk later," she just said and faced the strange guy.  
"So, you are the delivery-boy?" she asked.  
The man looked her straight into the eyes. "Yes, I am, ma`am," he said regaining some sort of self-control. "And I`ll have to deliver some more. So I`ll have to go."  
He moved, but Magenta caught his arm.  
"Mister," she said, her hypnotising eyes focussed on him.  
The man remained still. He was too captured by the woman`s gaze. Even Riff Raff didn`t move – he just watched the scenery.  
"Whatever you guys are doing in here – it doesn`t concern me – not this time," she said flashing a glance at her brother. "But I know that there is someone who wants to get to know you. She`s always talking about '_the strange guy on the motorbike'_," she turned again towards the delivery-boy.  
"Is there a way for her to get in touch with you?" she asked and looked questioningly at him.  
"Um... of course!" the man said somewhat irritated.  
"Yes," Riff Raff broke in. "He`s delivering me some pizza now and then. Maybe he will find some time to greet Columbia next time."

He tried to dispose the man to leave the castle-ground as soon as possible. He knew that he would not be able to escape Magenta`s interrogation, but he was no longer in a position to handle the situation though he couldn`t make head or tail of her acting.  
"Columbia, he?" the man smiled. "Sounds like a song...," he reflected on the name.  
Magenta smirked and took him by his arm.  
"Columbia is worth to write a song about," she purred and guided him out of the shed. "I promise!"

Riff Raff was left alone, but he still couldn`t move.  
Moments later the sound of the old vehicle filled the air and Magenta appeared at the door.  
"So, brother, you`ve ordered a _pizza_," she said in a questioning voice sauntering over to Riff Raff.  
He avoided her gaze and took a breath.  
"Yes, I did. Is there anything wrong?" he asked turning towards the table.  
"No," Magenta stepped behind him and run her hands over his back.  
Riff Raff stood stiffly – getting slightly titillated by her touch. Magenta leaned her forehead on his back so that he could feel her warm breath.  
"I would like to taste that _pizza_," she purred and let go of her brother, stepping beside him.

She made a grab at the box but Riff Raff snatched it up the same time. The quick movement let him lose his grip and the box ended up in the dust – head first.  
Magenta looked at the pizza and then back at her brother.  
"Unsuitable as food," she proclaimed and went to the door. She turned around and threw him a warning thrown.  
"You had a lucky escape," she said in a dark voice. "I have to finish my job for a start, but we will talk later."

With that she left the shed.

* * *

"How is the progress?" a creaking voice asked.  
"According to plan," the man answered and took a seat. He lit up a cigarette and leaned back.  
"They`ve swallowed the bait." He took another sip of his beer.  
"Did you meet the leader of the pack?" the creaking voice continued.  
"No, but I`m connected with the handyman and I`m sure that he`ll not break the tie though he`ll be addicted to my special substances soon."  
"What`s about the girl you talked about?"  
The man sighed.  
"I didn`t talk to her personally, but things are developing far better. The sister of the handyman is trying to pair the girl off with me. I don`t know why...," the man trailed off and took another drag on his cigarette.  
"Do not miss the chance!" the voice shouted. "Your mission is important for our planet!"  
"You`ve never told me anything about the whole mission! Why I`m doing this?" the man asked, now getting upset.  
"That`s not important at the moment! I will initiate you when the moment is right. Trust in me."

The two men starred at each other.  
"I have to go to bed now," the man with the creaking voice said and left the room.

Eddie lit up another cigarette and thought for a moment.  
"_Columbia_..."


	24. Magentas Conspiracy Theory

_First I have to apologise to everyone who put this story on the alert-list. I don`t want to spam you, but I`m trying to update this story as fast as possible. Please, be gentle! _

_This will be the first chapter for this evening and I hope you all enjoy it! _

_

* * *

_

**Magenta`s Conspiracy Theory **

Frank was lying awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

'I am bored rigid!' he thought and sighed dramatically. 'I need some new inspirations! No...,' he reconsidered.  
"I have to release my tension," he purred to himself and bit his lips in excitement.  
'But who will be the candidate to fancy?' he closed his eyes and moved his hands down his stomach.

A sudden sound coming from the lab made him stop in his action.  
'Ah, a victim that placed itself at my disposal,' he smirked and tried to suppress his erection. He got up and strutted towards the curtain.  
He prepared himself mentally and drew the curtain abruptly to make sure a grand entrance.

* * *

Riff Raff dropped the test tube immediately he had been shaken carefully to mix up the ingredients.  
A white cloud of smoke filled his range of vision and the wet spot at the floor sizzled, smelling rather unhealthy.

Frank smirked at his servant and swaggered over to him, biting his lower lip with played innocence.  
"You`re looking quite nervous, did I frighten you?"  
Riff Raff collected himself quickly and knelt down to pick up the shards. He tried to avoid his master`s eyes because he could still feel the effect of the small cigarette he had enjoyed twenty minutes ago.

Frank moved closer and grabbed him by his hair.  
"I need your help," he declared and forced his servant to look up to him.  
Riff Raff had a sense of déjà vu – his face placed right before his master`s favourite body part.  
"Oh, are you sick?" Frank asked with hypocritical concern. "You`re looking somewhat pale and your pupils are nowhere to be seen."  
"I am just a bit tired, master," Riff Raff said, still trying to avoid his master`s gaze.  
He knew that his attempt would be a futile effort since the alternative view was filled up with black satin pants.

Frank looked him straight into the eyes. He was not able to release himself from these cerulean eyes.  
"Maybe you should rest a bit," he said and let go of the hair.  
He took his servant by his collar and dragged him up carefully.  
"I provide you my royal bed," he purred and drew him closer. "There`s enough room for both of us."

Riff Raff could feel his warm breath and his visions begun to blur. All of a sudden he felt dead tired.  
Frank at the opposite felt confident of victory. He smiled.  
"You don`t have to be indebted to me," he whispered and kissed his servant, getting excited once more. The stimulation filled his entire body and he moaned loudly with pleasure. His hands were caressing the thin body as he removed the black jacket.  
Riff Raff`s mind was still captured by the narcotics and he was not capable of resisting another sexual maltreatment.  
Frank pressed his lower region against his servant and grabbed his bottom. This could become the highlight of his day...

"Master, breakfast is prepared!" Magenta shouted as she opened the iron doors of the lift and stepped into the lab.

Immediately, Riff Raff was wide awake and Frank spun around.  
Magenta at the other side dropped the tray, her face marked with pure horror.  
Silence filled the large pink room.  
Frank regained his composure first.  
"I do not assume that you`re expecting me to eat _this_!" he shouted.  
Magenta lowered her eyes quickly and bent down to clean the mess up.  
"No, master," she answered quietly.  
"I am awaiting my breakfast in ten minutes!" Frank ordered and stormed into his bedroom.

Riff Raff went over to his sister, not facing her.  
The siblings collected everything in silence.  
"I`ll help you preparing the breakfast," Riff Raff said with a rasping sound.

Magenta didn`t respond. She rose and stepped into the lift.  
Riff Raff followed her slowly.  
None of them spoke a word.

* * *

As Magenta returned from their master`s room, she directly went over to her brother who was sitting at the old table, a glass of water in his hand.

"First of all, what`s that little scene supposed to mean? Secondly, tell me about your delivery-boy!" she demanded taking a seat.  
Riff Raff watched his glass intensely.  
"I`d like to start with your second question, if you don`t mind," he said facing her.  
Magenta returned his look.  
He breathed deeply.  
"I`m no longer satisfied by our regular narcotics," he said watching his sister carefully.  
"Therefore I need something more intensive. The earthen narcotics are far better than our sedatives. I know that I`ll have to find out about the right dosage and I`m still experimenting on myself. The guy delivers me everything I need," he explained.  
Magenta watched her hands but remained silent as ever.  
"The last dosage had been far too much. That`s why Frank took advantage of my misguided moment. He was trying to abuse me and if you wouldn`t had burst in on our little _session_...," he trailed off since he didn`t want to hurt his beloved sister anymore.

Silence filled the room.

"I`m sorry," Riff Raff said in a low voice looking at his glass again.

Silence again.

"I know there`s something more, but I trust you. You will tell me when the time is right," Magenta replied all of a sudden. "You know what I`m thinking about the old Transylvanian tradition. I`ll still have to take an eye on you although we are both grown up. Still, I love you with all of my heart. You can count on me your entire life."  
Magenta took the glass out of his hand and took a sip.  
"There`s something I have to tell you," she said looking up to him.  
Riff Raff frowned, but waited patiently.  
"First I wanted to make Frank jealous by pairing Columbia off with your delivery-boy," she started to explain. "The girl seems to have a miserable time and Frank was too captured by his new playmate. I thought it would be better for all of us to make the girl happy and make Frank become jealous," she shook her head.  
"But now everything had changed. Frank is taken with you and I guess he`s behaving like this because of my former _inspiration_," Magenta said watching a wet spot at the table and playing with it. Suddenly, she looked into her brother`s eyes.  
"I`m sorry, I didn`t want to incited Frank to take a shine to you," she whispered and bit her lips.

Riff Raff felt guilty. He hadn`t told her the truth and now he was caught in his own lie.  
"You don`t have to feel guilty. Your plan seems to be foolproof and I think it will be working," he said and stood, walking towards his sister.  
He stood behind her and placed his arms around her body resting his forehead on her head.  
"I`ll help you," he said placing a kiss at her mass of red hair.


	25. Intermezzo

_In this chapter two persons are asking for entrance (of course in a different way...). _

_

* * *

_

**Intermezzo **

Magenta was cleaning the entrance-hall.

Suddenly, a loud shouting and rumbling came up from the lab. Moments later the lift creaked and went down. It stopped at the second floor and the passenger stepped outside and hurried away.

Magenta waited.

The lift went up again and Magenta`s ears pricked up. Someone fiddled with the iron door.  
The lift came down again and stopped right before her face. Frank opened the doors and gazed at her in blind fury.  
"Where is he?" he shouted, the black whip dangling in his hand.  
"Who do you mean, master?" Magenta backed away. She had never been in touch with the whip and she was persistent in the same conditions.

Frank ambled leisurely over to her, his face looking dangerous. He stopped in front of her and took her chin.  
"Oh, please, don`t act the fool, Magenta. I see through your game," he said, his voice getting treacherously quiet.  
"I`m blessed if I know," she answered and waited tensed up.  
She was certain that Frank was looking for her brother, but one could never be sure, although Frank used to invite some playmates from time to time.  
"You are not very cooperative, Magenta," Frank said in a low voice looking her deep into her green eyes. "I`ll ask you for the last time. Where is that conniving bastard that you call 'brother'?"  
Magenta gulped.  
'Oh, brother, did you get yourself into mischief again?' she sighed mentally and tried to collect herself. All of a sudden, Magenta felt the need to protect her little brother from any further punishments.  
"I am sorry, master, but I really don`t know where my brother is. He`s not obligated to report his every step to me," she said in a feigned friendliness and waited for her master`s outburst of rage she was certain about.

After she`d been bursting into his little session this morning, Frank`s mood had become unbearable. Even Columbia shunned him. Regrettably, Riff Raff had been trapped with the master all day long to continue the work on his newest experiment. There was no need to make him suffer anymore.  
And so Magenta waited.

Frank`s face remained with faked pride, never turning his gaze away. The old clock was ticking aloud but the rest of the castle seemed to be abandoned.  
"It doesn`t concern to me how you`re dealing with each other," Frank said abruptly and grasped Magenta by her shoulders.  
"I`m only interested in having my servants under control," he smiled and Magenta stiffened.  
"You interrupted me this morning and I will not tolerate such behaviour," he said dragging her towards the banister. "I am confident that you`ll understand my reasons."

Magenta was pressed against the banister and she started to fear for her life.  
"Now... I just want to finish what I`ve started," Frank declared and kissed her.  
Magenta`s eyes widened and she tried to push him away, but Frank seemed to be stronger than she`d thought. Her thoughts started to race. She knew that she would have to sacrifice herself for her brother, but her natural attitude of defence made her fighting against her master.

Frank stopped all of a sudden.  
"Oh, don`t try to resist me," he purred out of breath. "I was waiting too long and I`m sure that you would not like to see your brother suffer for your defence."  
He kissed her once more and dragged her over to the stairs, dropping the whip.  
Magenta felt at the stairs and Frank laid himself on top of her, still kissing her with passion. He pushed her legs apart and fondled her inner thighs.  
Magenta was not able to fight against her master. "No," she stumbled. "Please!" but Frank didn`t stop. His right hand started to fiddle with the knobs on her dress. He unbuttoned them slowly – one by one.  
Magenta`s hands tried to stop him but he took her hands and pressed them at the stairs right above her head. He held them down with his left hand and continued to undress her with his right hand, kissing her once more.  
Magenta tried to turn her head aside.  
"Shh," Frank whispered. "Don`t struggle!"  
He opened her upper dress and his hand caressed over her breasts.  
"Oh, what a pleasant look!" he purred and started to nipple on her right breast.  
Magenta moaned and struggled again – remaining without success. Her wrists gave her pain, but Frank kept a firm grip on her.  
He passed on licking her breasts moaning with pleasure. His right hand was fondling all over her body and then started to knead her breasts.  
"Oh, I love your fighting spirit!" Frank moaned between his kisses, licking and soft biting. "Just the opposite of your brother. He`s... so...," he sucked on her nipple. "... weak and... vulnerable...," he gave her a rough bite and Magenta cried out in pain.

Unexpectedly, a loud knock filled the hall. Someone demanded for entrance.

Frank remained still and listened.  
Magenta waited too, still tensed up, but tried to calm herself.  
"Someone`s at the door," she said out of breath, stating the obvious and hoping to escape this nightmare.  
Frank sighed angrily.  
"I`ll have to prepare myself," he shouted and stood. He went to the lift and stepped inside, not even looking at Magenta.  
"Tell our guest that I will greet him when I`m finished," he ordered and the lift got up, leaving Magenta lying at the stairs.

She just laid there for a moment trying to collect herself.

Suddenly, there was the knock again.  
Magenta stood up and buttoned up her dress. She sighed deeply and went over to the door. She fiddled with her mass of messed up hair and opened the large wooden door with creakiness.  
"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi! I just came here to greet Columbia," the man said.


	26. Sweet Transvestite

**The Sweet Transvestite **

„Um, come inside, please," Magenta said, not really knowing what to do.

Eddie stepped inside.  
"You`re having quite a big flat," he shouted in his habitual noisy voice, wandering through the entrance hall.  
"Hey," he shouted and Magenta hurried up closing the door to guide the man. "There`s a skeleton inside the clock! "  
"Yes," she answered lackadaisically, taking him by his arm and leading him towards the ballroom-doors.  
"What`s this suppose to mean?" Eddie stopped and watched the maid intensely.  
"Um, nothing," Magenta furrowed her brow. "It`s just a skeleton! A dead man, standing inside the clock and frightening strange people," she said, now getting more than slightly annoyed.  
She dragged Eddie along.  
"Just stay inside and wait!" she demanded and pushed him into the ballroom, closing the doors behind him.

Eddie was left alone.

He looked around the large room he had been pushed inside.  
'A lot of candles and pictures,' he thought and turned slowly on his axis. The smile of the 'Mona Lisa' came into few – two times. Opposite the two paintings, four steps were leading onto a small stage. A big chair was standing at the stage in front of a dark red velvet curtain.  
Eddie moved slowly towards the stairs but stopped immediately.  
"What the hell...," he started but lost his thought as he recognised the seating furniture. He climbed up the stairs and circled the chair.  
"This is a bloody throne," he shouted, his eyes widening in disbelief. He hesitated and looked around, a smile growing on his face. He looked at the throne once again.  
"Your Majesty," he bowed his head slightly and perched himself on the throne.  
"Not bad," he smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes. He meandered through his thoughts.  
_What had he found out so far about the strangers he had to spy on?  
An American-Gothic-couple that was actually a drug addicted butler with a faked hunchback and his sister acting as a maid, wearing nylon stockings and heavy make-up; their pretended daughter who was called Columbia – a name that didn`t fit into the 'American-Gothic'-thing at all, furthermore a skeleton in a clock and a throne in a huge ballroom._  
_Some curious facts indeed, but what was this suppose to mean?_  
Eddie opened his eyes and shook his head. He just couldn`t explain.

Suddenly, the doors were pushed open and Eddie instantly, jumped out of the chair.  
He just glared at the figure in disbelief that was standing in the doorway.  
"How do you do? I`ve seen you`ve met my diligent maidservant," the person chirped cheerfully and strutted over to him.

Eddie didn`t move – he just stared at the man.  
Was it truly a male person? He was wearing a black corset and black satin pants. Everything seems to be black, except for the bloody-red lips: the feminine high heels, the flowing curls, the stockings and the suspender belt... Wait – the _suspender belt_?  
Eddie didn`t even try to regain his self-control.  
Of course he had seen a transvestite before – not in Denton – but he had been travelling around from time to time.  
Still there was a special aura about the _man_ Eddie couldn`t deny.

The man climbed the stairs still smiling and reached out his hand as if to expect a kiss on his hand, but Eddie just looked stunned.

The smile of the transvestite`s face didn`t fade as he lowered his abandoned hand.  
"My name is Frank N. Furter and I`m the owner of the castle," he explained and sat down the throne.  
Eddie was not able to avert his gaze.  
"You`ve been asking for Columbia," the transvestite smirked and cocked an eyebrow.  
Eddie swallowed.  
"Yes, sir," he croaked and dropped his gaze. The whole charade was getting annoying. He would have to question his mission the minute he returned from the castle.  
"Oh, no need to worry," Frank N. Furter said and crossed his legs in an enticing manner.  
"She`ll be here any minute," he tried to sooth the dark and seemingly strong man.  
"Um, `kay," Eddie tried to sound as calm as possible and started to look around.  
"I think it`s not easy to manage a castle like this," he said though he didn`t know what to say. The man's behaviour was confusing him and he thought it would be better to start a non-committal conversation.  
"Do you mind if I smoke?" he added. His nervousness demanded for a cigarette.  
"Make yourself at home," Frank N. Furter said and lit up a cigarette too.

Eddie sat down the stairs and inhaled deeply.  
Silence filled the large room.

All of a sudden the transvestite got up from his throne and walked over to the stairs. He placed himself next to his guest and looked him deep into his grey eyes.  
Eddie stiffened. His hand was shaking slightly. He knew that he was physically stronger than the man beside him, but he sensed some kind of mysterious power he could not fight, therefore he was sure.  
"So... _Eddie_," the man started, letting some smoke escaping his beautiful mouth. "You know Columbia, do you?" he took another draw. "She never mentioned you," Frank stared at Eddie with a scrutinizing look, his face now remaining emotionless.  
Eddie furrowed his brow. "I met her at the church. We never spoke a word to each other," he said, his voice getting stronger.  
What was this man scheming?  
"Oh... then where did you get her name from?" Frank N. Furter asked in a seemingly perplexed manner.  
"Your butler told me," Eddie answered and tossed his cigarette away. He looked at the transvestite who suddenly seemed to be deep in thoughts.  
"My butler told you," the man muttered away to himself.  
"Where have you met him?" he asked, now seeming very interested in his guest.  
"At the church," Eddie said. He had a sudden feeling of being interrogated. "I have to go now," he said and rose.  
"No, there`s no need to leave in a hurry!" Frank rose too.  
He placed his hands at Eddie`s chest. Eddie could smell the sweetness of the strange man.  
"No...," he stumbled and backed away. "I`ll... I will visit Columbia another time."

With that he turned and stormed towards the doors. As he reached the doors they were pushed open, hitting Eddie hard on his forehead. He felt a short pain and collapsed at the ballroom-floor.

Blackness...

* * *

_It was not easy writing a chapter without the appearance of the main character. So, what do you think? Please, give me a reply! _


	27. Silence is Golden

_This will be the last chapter for today.  
So please enjoy and REVIEW! _

_

* * *

_

**Silence Is Golden **

He awoke slowly, a stabbing pain torturing his head.

He opened his eyes gradually and moaned slightly. The room was dark apart from some candles standing around the large bed he was laying on. A sweet fragrance filled the air and his visions began to blur. He closed his eyes again and sighed.

"You`re awake," a dark voice purred and Eddie felt the mattress moving down a little bit.  
A warm hand started to caress his hair and his eyes shot open.  
Instantly, he tried to back away, but cried out in agony as he felt his head exploding.  
He blacked out...

* * *

"It seems that your plan is not entirely working the way it was intended, sister," Riff Raff said and dribbled some carbon disulphide into a tube filled with sodium hydroxide with care.

Magenta, which was cleaning the ramp of the lab, spun around.  
"_Not working?_" she shouted and went down the ramp. "And what did you do to make it work? Huh?" she poked the mop in her brother`s shoulder.  
He dropped the tube and the penetrative smell of sulphur filled the lab.  
"Ugh!" he shouted and backed away.  
"Ugh, Riff Raff, what did you do?" Magenta said and took refuge near the lift.  
"I didn`t do anything," he answered back and tried to clean up the table, putting his right arm across his nose.

A few moments later most of the damage was removed. Only the stinging smell was still torturing the olfactory nerve.  
Magenta moved slowly towards her brother.  
"You`re right," she said and looked him straight into his eyes. "You didn`t do anything at all."  
Her voice was deep and dark and Riff Raff shook his head slightly.  
"What are you talking about, sister?" he asked somewhat confused.  
Everything seemed to be right just a few hours ago and now Magenta`s behaviour had turned 180 degrees. He couldn`t make sense out of it. But he knew his sister. Even in their childhood he could never be sure about her current condition. Her mood seemed to change every minute.  
Still, he loved her with all his heart – even as a child, no matter how she hurt him...

"Nothing," she turned and walked back to the ramp.  
"Magenta," Riff Raff followed her and placed himself right in front of her, taking her by her arms.  
"What happened?" he asked and looked her into her sorrowful eyes.  
Magenta returned his look – her face remaining without emotion.  
"Nothing happened," she lied. "My plan was just not working the way I had designed it for," she added, not averting his gaze.

Silence filled the large pink room. Just the steady humming of the freezer was titillating the eardrum.

Riff Raff sighed and let go off her arms.  
"Your plan didn`t fail," he said and looked down. He looked up again.  
"Frank will be distracted by Eddie and that`s why I will not capture his attention any longer," he smiled slightly and lifted an arm to run his hand over a curl, placing it behind her ear.  
Magenta`s eyes softened although her face still remained emotionless.  
"I suppose that this was the major part of your plan," he smiled and bit his upper lip, cocking an eyebrow.  
Magenta cocked an eyebrow too and looked down, a sinister smile spreading across her face.  
She lifted her eyes and Riff Raff knew her answer...

* * *

Frank awoke – lying in his bed; his arms entwining the delivery-boy.

He took a deep sniff and wrinkled his nose.  
"Ugh!" he proclaimed and turned around.  
Was this the _masculine_ earthen flavour? No, it couldn`t be! It smelled like decomposed eggs. No one could smell like this naturally!  
He got up and went straight to the lab. He would have to ask Columbia. She was the only human in here to explain every earthen peculiarity.

The lab seemed to be abandoned, but the stench seemed to be more intensive.  
Frank frowned and thought for a moment.  
Something had happened in the lab and he _had_ to find it out. The lab was _his_ place and he wouldn`t allow any irregularly happening in here without his knowledge.  
He went to the lift and got inside.

* * *

"Magenta!" the door of the girls` chamber burst open and Riff Raff fell off the bed at an instant.  
He closed his eyes – expecting the stinging pain of the black whip, but nothing happened.

Silence.

Riff Raff opened his eyes carefully and covered his sacred body-part quick as lightning.  
"Columbia!" he shouted and took his trousers.  
"Um...," Columbia stammered staring at the naked handyman. She cocked an eyebrow and inhaled deeply.  
"I saw a motorcycle standing outside and I thought: 'Hey, maybe it belongs to the boy we met at the church!' and I only wanted to ask Magenta whether I`m right or if the motorcycle belongs to someone else or if Frank has invited some people to party or something...," she prattled away – a blush of shame creeping up her face.  
Suddenly some giggling filled the room.  
Columbia and Riff Raff looked stunned at Magenta who was sitting at the bed, laughing like a drain.  
Riff Raff shook his head and took the chance to dress as quickly as he could. Then he got up, facing Magenta.  
"I have to finish my duties," he said, flashing a glance at the groupie and then left the room in a hurry.

"I`m sorry," Columbia whispered and bit her right thumbnail.  
"Oh, come on and sit down," Magenta said and smiled at the girl.  
Columbia sat at the bed, her hands still entwined. Magenta – who was covering herself up with the blanket – took the groupie`s hand and placed it into her lap.  
Columbia looked down.  
"I didn`t want to disturb you," she said not even looking at Magenta.  
"Shh, that`s ok," Magenta soothed and started to stroke the groupie`s hand. She looked her straight into the eyes.  
"The motorcycle belongs to Eddie – the guy we met at the church," she explained. "He wanted to visit you," she added still looking at the groupie and watching her every movement.  
"He wanted to visit _me_?" Columbia`s eyes widened with joy. "But where is he? I`m here and he`s nowhere to be seen!"  
"Frank wanted to meet him first," now Magenta averted Columbia`s eyes.  
A short silence filled the girls' room.  
"Frank... wanted... to meet him... _first_?" Columbia repeated and sat straight.  
"Yes, he did," Magenta said and looked up again. "He just wanted to get to know the stranger who wanted to visit you. Um, like a father would do, you know?"  
She didn`t know what else to say and she didn`t know what Frank had done to the strange guy, but she knew that the groupie would not be so pleased.

And she was right.  
Columbia rose.  
"And I want to get to know Eddie too," she said determinedly and walked out the room.

Magenta just sighed, a sinister smile spreading across her face...

* * *

_...and now just press the button down below :) Thank you! _


	28. Encounters

_For those, who missed the chapter 24 to 27, this will be the only chapter for today.  
Enjoy and **please**, review! _

* * *

**Encounters**

Riff Raff went down the stairs with no hurry.

He wanted to get his tool-box out of the shed to fix the 'Nothing'.  
Intrinsically, the 'Nothing' was made for transporting things away to another place with a flash. A really well thought machine – therefore Riff Raff was sure. Sadly, the machine didn`t work the way it was supposed to be.  
Latterly, the 'Nothing' didn`t transport the things away – it just turned everything into stone. And this meant more work for Riff Raff. At Frank`s command he had to transport everything by himself – no matter how heavy the weight was. To make matters worse, conveying things was not only confined to the area of the castle...

Riff Raff entered the entrance hall.  
"Nice to meet you," a dark voice said.  
Riff Raff spun around.

Frank was standing nearby the stairs, his head leaning against the banister, his arms folded at his chest. No whip.  
Riff Raff sighed inwardly.  
"Master," he answered warily, not knowing what to expect. He folded his hands above his stomach and waited.  
He hated the prince and he hated the servitude he was born into. But he knew that he would have to play along with it. He would do everything to protect his sister even if it means to enslave himself.  
The plan of liberation was still deep-seated...

"I had a pleasant nap," Frank chirped and walked over to his servant, his arms still folded.  
Riff Raff knew that this was not enveloping into an enjoyable conversation. He stiffened immediately.  
Frank stood right in front of him and smiled. He was somewhat taller, but in his ever-presented high-heels he seemed to be colossal. Riff Raff looked down.  
"There`s a beautiful masculine man laying in my bed," Frank continued still smiling.  
Riff Raff remained emotionless and Frank bent forward.  
"As I awoke he smelt like death warmed over," Frank`s voice became darker and his smile faded at an instant. "Yet, the stinging smell was not belonging to my sleeping beauty," he continued, still glaring at the servant.  
"There was a trivial accident," Riff Raff answered not even looking at his master.

Silence...

Columbia stepped into the lift and got up to the lab.  
She was furious...  
In this case, 'furious' didn`t meant her to become violent. She was just a little angry with Frank.

Columbia walked across the lab. Because of her rapid pace it looked like she was marching.  
The groupie reached the bedroom and drew the curtain.  
The dim light made it difficult for her to see. She walked over to the king-sized bed and stood there with her hands on her hips.  
"Where is he?" Columbia asked in her high-pitched voice and tapped her right foot on the floor.  
Nothing happened. Only a slight snore certified the presence of a sleeping male.  
"Hey!" Columbia shouted and touched the shoulder of the man whose body was completely covered by the blue-velvet blanket.  
"Are you sleeping?" she said and tried carefully to shake Frank away.  
"I have to talk to you. Wake up, Frank! Please!" she demanded and sat down next to the man.

The man started to move and mumbled some unintelligible words.  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Columbia shouted in a playful manner and jumped up at the man.  
All of a sudden, the man rolled over forcefully and Columbia felt off the bed, hitting her head hard at a chair that was standing nearby the bed.  
"Ouch!" she screamed, holding her head. She scrutinised her hand to see if her head was bleeding or not.  
"Frankie," she whimpered and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Good God!" an unknown voice shouted. "Are you nuts? I could have killed you!"  
The man sat up straight.  
"Who are you?" Columbia backed away and tried to see through the tears. "Where`s my Frankie?" she asked and rubbed her eyes. "What have you done to him?"  
The man scratched his head and yawned.  
"I didn`t do anything to anyone," he shook his head and got up.  
"Please, don`t hurt me," Columbia pleaded and closed her eyes.

The stranger knelt down and started to scrutinise Columbia's head. The groupie stiffened.  
The touch of the warm hand felt somewhat comfortable and Columbia relaxed a little bit, her eyes still closed.  
Abruptly, the man stopped scrutinising her wound, his warm hand still resting on her head.  
"You`re Columbia," the stranger said in a surprised voice and Columbia opened her eyes warily.

"Eddie?" she smiled...

Riff Raff didn`t dare to move. Even though Frank didn`t have a whip, he could never be sure about the reaction of the royal offspring.

He prepared himself mentally and waited.  
"A trivial accident," Frank repeated and looked his servant up and down.  
"You`re such a pitiably creature," he snorted and walked past Riff Raff.

Riff Raff furrowed his brows, but didn`t respond.  
He was still looking at the now empty spot Frank`s feet had been standing just a few seconds ago.  
He felt the sudden urge to beat up the prince. Riff Raff was no longer able to cope with the daily humiliation he had to suffer. Still, he had to play along – particularly for the sake of his beloved sister. He needed some more of the human narcotic and therefore he needed Eddie...

"Come up to the lab," Frank suddenly demanded and stepped into the lift, closing the iron bars behind him.  
"And hurry up!" Frank commanded as the lift got up.

A few minutes later, Riff Raff stepped out the lift and walked slowly towards the desk.  
Frank sat at the desk – his legs crossed. He looked at his handyman without any emotion.  
"Take a deep breath," he demanded and kept an eye on him.  
Riff Raff hesitated. He had to brace up. Rebellion would not help anyone.  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
"What do you think?" Frank said in a faked asking manner, enjoying his little game.

Since he knew that his handyman was not that masculine at all, he had decided to act out his humiliating fantasies. His male servant seemed to be the perfect victim for this kind of pleasure.  
Nevertheless, Frank was also aware of the dangerous side Riff Raff had inside. He just wanted to get to know the limit of humiliation his handyman could bear. He just loved it!

"So?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow.  
Riff Raff opened his eyes. He wanted to give a reply, but unexpectedly a loud moan filled the lab.  
Frank rose and listened.

There was the moaning again. And a giggling.  
"What the hell...," Frank muttered away to himself and turned towards his chamber.  
"Clean up the lab!" he commanded not even looking at his servant and walked towards his bedroom.  
He drew the curtain and held his breath.

"Columbia!"...


	29. Petty Jealousies

_Just to warn you: the next few chapters are coming up! _  
_Please R&R!  
_

* * *

**Petty Jealousies**

"Columbia!" Frank shouted, not believing his eyes.

Eddie was sitting at the edge of Frank`s bed, his back facing the door.  
He spun around. Columbia was still kneeling in front of him, a frightened look on her face.

Frank just glared at the couple dumbfounded, but regained his composer quite quickly.  
"Words fail me!" he proclaimed, his eyes widened with anger.  
"Frankie, what`s the matter?" Columbia asked and rose, trying to fix her dishevelled hair.  
Frank stared at the groupie in utter disbelief.  
"You`re having the nerve to ask me what `s the matter?" he repeated in a low voice.  
Columbia looked stunned.  
"Frankie, I just...," she started to explain, but was cut off by Frank.  
"May I remind you that this is _my_ bed standing in _my_ chamber which belongs to _my_ castle," Frank placed his hands on his hips.  
"What is little... _guest appearance_ suppose to mean?" he asked in his well-known authoritative manner.  
"Hey, man," Eddie said and stood up. "What`s your problem? We were just sitting around," he said and looked the Transvestite up and down.  
"You mean that some of you were kneeling around," Frank pointed out, still seeming unaffected by the huge man.  
"Eddie just scrutinised my wound," Columbia burst out and walked over to Frank to show him the bump that was forming on her head. "Oh, look!" she said and bent her head forward to give Frank a better view.  
Frank shot a short glance at the groupie`s head and swaggered over to Eddie.  
The two men stared at each other. Nobody moved and dark silence filled the room.

Frank took a deep breath.  
He hesitated, but unexpectedly, a smile spread across his face.  
"You have to rest yourself," he soothed and took Eddie by his arm, leading him towards the large bed.

Eddie didn`t answer back – he felt like being under hypnosis. These dark green eyes and the soothing voice made him feeling comfortable. He lay down and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt dead tired. The pleasant chill of the blanket surrounded him and he fell into a deep slumber.

Frank smiled.  
"Columbia, leave!" he commanded and sat at the bed.  
"But..." Columbia started to complain, but was cut off again.  
"I said _leave_!" Frank shot an evil glance at the girl and waited.  
Columbia felt as hurt as she never had felt in her entire life. She swallowed hard, trying to fight her tears back.  
She glared at Frank and left the room in a hurry...

* * *

"Your plan is working better than I have expected," Riff Raff said and closed the cupboard.

"Yes, but the girl seems to be sick at heart," Magenta replied and threw the mop into a corner.  
"She will get over it," Riff Raff muttered, not being really interested in the groupie`s emotional distress. He placed the screwdriver back into the toolbox.  
"Well, that`s it," he proclaimed and turned to leave the kitchen.  
"That wasn`t what I had intended at all," Magenta said in a low voice and looked down with sorrow. "Not in this way...," she whispered and shook her head.  
It seemed that she was talking to her own.

Riff Raff stopped immediately and turned towards his sister.  
He knew that the two girls were somewhat close to each other, but he would never call it a close friendship.  
He stepped in front of her and took her chin.  
"Magenta, what came over you?" he asked in a calm voice, looking straight into her dark eyes.  
Magenta hesitated, avoiding her brother`s eyes.  
"Magenta," Riff Raff gave a testy reply.  
"Please, don`t fool me," he said, trying to make eye contact with his sister. He felt that something was amiss.

Magenta always acted by her instinct. She trusted her gut feeling at all times, albeit her outer appearance didn`t show it at all. Riff Raff admired her for this distinguishing feature.  
Nevertheless, there was a big drawback. Every time Magenta was confused by too many emotional influences, people always imputed a personality disorder to her, caused by her unpredictable acting. Riff Raff was the only person who knew about it. He was the only one who could sense an emotional chaos that was torturing his beloved sister, and at this point he could exactly feel her state of emotional disorder.  
"Magenta," he tried once again, but Magenta turned abruptly and stormed out of the kitchen.

Riff Raff was left alone.  
He stared at the door in confusion.  
_'What had happened?_ _I didn`t say anything wrong now, did I? She seems to be in terrible distress ... But she didn`t tell me about it ... Yes, I`m aware of that fact, thanks! ... I just mentioned it ... I know, but leave me alone! I have to think about some important things ... I am you and you are me – we are me. I`m not able to leave myself ... Oh, holy moons! My sister is in trouble and I don`t have the time to argue with myself! ... As I wish – just go on thinking ... Well then. Just to collect my information. Magenta had tried to initialise a plan to distract Frank from myself. Therefore she needed Columbia and Eddie. The plan is working so far. Both of them are involved and Frank is no more interested in any sexual services of me he had demanded for. Unfortunately, Magenta doesn`t seem to be happy with the development of the plan. I know that there`s a close bond between her and the groupie, but I`m not able to understand her sadness. It has to be something more – something deeper she didn`t tell me ... Yes, she didn`t tell me. Usually, she tells me everything ... Shut up! ...Please accept my apologies! ... I said shut up! ... I`m sounding quite peevishly ... This is due to the fact that I __**am**__ peeved! ... I am not to blame for my mental instability ...'_

Riff Raff banged his head at the doorframe.  
_'When will I ever stop getting on my nerves?' _he thought and leaned his aching head against the cold doorframe. _'I need some more of that illegal human substance!' _  
Riff Raff hesitated, but a thought slowly crept in his mind.

The handyman smiled and left the kitchen.

* * *

"Columbia, Eddie is outside at his motorbike. He was able to escape Frank and now he wants to talk to you!" Riff Raff shouted into the girls` room.

The groupie looked stunned and dried her tears.  
"Really?" she asked and snuffled.  
"I hate to hurry you, but...," Riff Raff gave a meaningful glance and Columbia stormed out of the room.

Riff Raff smiled again.  
Then he hurried up to an apparently abandoned room and pulled the lever of the monitor.  


* * *

  
"Master!" he called and waited for a response. Nothing happened.  
Riff Raff checked out the channel once again. Everything seems to be correct.  
_'Oh damn! The prince seems to be too occupied to even recognise a different voice,' _he thought and tried once again.  
"Master, the groupie had left the building. She`ll be in the front garden right now, I suppose."  
With that he turned off the monitor and waited.

* * *

Just a few seconds later the lift creaked and Riff Raff was sure that the prince was on his way to the front garden.  
He waited patiently.  
Soon after he stepped into the lift and went upstairs.

* * *

The lab seemed to be abandoned and Riff Raff enjoyed the silence and the steady humming of the freezer. The pink room offered him the unusual feeling of freedom. He felt that he could do anything without following orders.  
Riff Raff breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He held his breath and for a second he just felt free.  
Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and sighed. There were more important things he had to do.  
He walked towards the price`s chamber and took a deep breath.

Riff Raff opened the curtain and stepped into the darkness.

* * *

"Columbia," Frank shouted as he stalked furiously downstairs into the front garden.  
He was wearing some of his highest stilettos, so it was really difficult for him to walk quickly in a royal manner.

Columbia was sitting at the motorbike, crying her eyes out.  
"Columbia," Frank said breathlessly and wiped away some sweat that was forming on his forehead.  
"Columbia, what does this impetuous behaviour mean?" he positioned himself right in front of the crying groupie and folded his arms.

Columbia looked up, still sobbing. She could hardly recognise the man that was standing in front of her, but she tried to sound as strong as possible.  
"Where is he?" she asked defiantly in a rasping but still high-pitched voice. She wiped a tear away and glared at Frank.  
Frank raised his eyebrows.  
"Who do you mean?" he asked, pretending surprise.  
"Stop kidding me, Frank!" Columbia shouted and dismounted from the motorcycle.

Although Columbia was some inches smaller than Frank he felt somewhat impressed by her powerful acting. It was for the first time that Columbia spoke to him this way.  
He unfolded his arms and took her slightly by her shoulders.  
"Columbia," he said, his voice sounding calm. "I know you`re looking for Eddie."  
Columbia`s eyes widened.  
"He had a small accident and now he`s resting a little bit," Frank explained but saw the sorrow in the groupie`s eyes.  
"No need to be worried about, darling, he`ll be alright in a few days," he continued.  
Columbia didn`t know what to say. She felt kind of relief, but at the same time she felt jealousy creeping up on her.  
"And... and now he`s resting in the castle?" she whispered.  
Frank nodded.  
"Er, he`s resting in... in _your_ bedroom?" Columbia held her breath.  
"What do you mean? Of course he does!" Frank stated emphatically and backed away, still facing the groupie. "I am the host and I want my guests to be in excellent hands!"  
"But _I_ could tend to him!" Columbia squealed. "I know you`ve got a lot to do and I could relieve you of tending a strange fellow. I am a real good nurse and I will..."  
"No," Frank interrupted her and turned around.  
"It`s my... _task_... to do so," he proclaimed even if the word 'task' didn`t fit into his royal vocabulary.  
Columbia glared at his back.

"Oh," Frank turned around to face Columbia.  
"Just to warn you, I don`t like my people leaving me or my grounds without a word," his voice sounding dark and dangerous.  
Columbia shivered.  
"Come inside!" Frank demanded and got upstairs not even turning around once again.

He didn`t close the door, since he was still the prince of the castle...


	30. Justness

_There`s a violent scene coming up. So if you are a little oversensitive, I would suggest skipping this chapter. ;) _

* * *

**Justness **

Darkness surrounded him and the smell of burning candles and heavy after-shave was all he could perceive.

Riff Raff waited until his eyes were getting acclimatised to the darkness.  
For Transylvanians it was easy to see in the dark since their home-planet was mostly covered with a satin veil of night. Unfortunately, this innate feature had disappeared since they`d arrived on earth. The sun`s influence was too powerful to safe this special feature.

Riff Raff listened and noticed a sleeping person lying in the royal king-sized bed.  
_'There he is, sleeping like a baby,'_ Riff Raff smiled to himself and sneaked up on the sleeping delivery-boy to make sure an undisturbed acting.  
The man had a steady breathing and Riff Raff scanned the floor.

There it was – a bundle of clothing that was lying beside the bed.  
Riff Raff bent down and started to search through the heavy black leather jacket.  
He had always been rather deft at doing something unnoticed – a mannerism he had adopted during his childhood. Even as a child he had realised that life was considerably easier when being invisible. For now, he needed some of that fabulous earthen substance to make himself invisible for the rest of his world and to make the real world invisible for himself.  
Riff Raff scrutinised a pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. He smiled and opened the small bag, his hands shaking slightly. There it was – the mysterious object of his desire.  
He looked at the small bag, but suddenly, the bag fell off his hands.  
Riff Raff felt a short pain and at the next moment he was no longer able to move.

He was lying on his back, breathing shortly.  
A very heavy weight was pressing against his chest, so he could barely breathe. His hands were held tight above his head and the smell of sweat caused his eyes to water.  
He closed his eyes and waited, only concentrating on his restricted pant.  
The smell of sweat became unbearably as the smell of really bad breath was joining its close companion.  
First Riff Raff wanted to hold his breath, but then decided against choking to death by playing an active part. So he waited, hoping to escape his torturer as quick as possible.

"You wanted to steal my stuff, you bloody bastard!" the bad breath shouted and tightened his grip.  
Riff Raff tried to wriggle free, but capitulated quickly to the stronger man.  
"No," he gasped and opened his eyes. "It`s not... true!"  
The weight on his chest seemed to crush him.  
"I... I... wanted to... pay... Believe me!" was all he could stammer.  
"Why do you think that I should believe you, huh?" the man shouted right into his face.  
"Eddie...," Riff Raff started to explain but his visions begun to blur. "Please...," was all he could say.  
"That`s no explanation!" Eddie shouted and held his victim`s hands with one hand. The other hand grabbed the handyman by its collar.  
"You tried to take me for a ride! Don`t ya fool me, peewee!"  
"No," Riff Raff closed his eyes once again, his voice getting weaker. "I have... the... money. Just give me... the... the opportunity to... to explain...," he whispered. "I need... some... air..." his whole body went limp.  
Eddie thought for a moment, but then lifted his body slightly without releasing his grip.

Riff Raff felt loosing the restricting weight and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and stared right into Eddie`s eyes.  
Eddie was looking pretty dangerous and Riff Raff knew that his future life would depend on his next sentence. The grasp hurt, but he tried to concentrate on his mind.  
"Eddie," he started. "You`re delivering me everything I need and you know that I need your deliveries," Riff Raff watched the man intensely, but Eddie didn`t show any emotions at all.  
Riff Raff sighed inwardly.  
"I have the money and I wanted to pay for everything. Believe me! You were resting so I thought I shouldn`t wake you."  
Eddie still didn`t move and Riff Raff tried to shake his head.  
"What else can I say to prove the truth of my intention?" he asked, his eyes emphasising his every word.  
Eddie stared deep into the suspect`s blue eyes – he seemed to be thinking and Riff Raff felt a little hope creeping up inside. The smell was still unbearable, but Riff Raff waited patiently. What else could he do?

The minutes felt like hours, but finally, Eddie recovered his connection to the real world.  
"So," his voice still sounded pretty sinister and Riff Raff feared the worst. "You said that you wanted to pay, right?"  
Riff Raff mistrustfully nodded in agreement.  
"So, where`s the money?" Eddie tightened his grip and Riff Raff gave a wince.  
"As regards the money, it is... it is still tucked away in my room but...," Riff Raff started to explain but was cut off abruptly.  
"Tucked away in your room?" Eddie roared, took the obvious thief by its collar and pulled him up into a half-sitting position.  
Riff Raff blinked and tried to fight the strong man, since he tried to avoid coming too close to the man`s face. It was useless and Riff Raff held his breath. He knew he had put himself into a hopeless plight by his own and therefore he had to save his bacon by his own.  
"Eddie," he said as careful as possible. "Release me, please and I will go and get the money."  
"Ha ha," Eddie shouted. "Release you to escape me, you mean, eh? I`m not an idiot, dork! No, I`ll go with you and you`ll pay the price I`m setting."  
He stood up and pulled the handyman up. Riff Raff struggled to his feet. Eddie grabbed hold at his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
"Move it!"

* * *

The moment Frank wanted to call the lift, he heard it creaking and coming down.

He waited – his arms folded on his chest.  
Who could it be? It had to be someone coming from the lab; all the others had been instructed to use the stairs.  
_'Someone`s coming from the lab?'_ Frank was taken aback. It could only mean that Eddie was awake.  
He listened as the lift stopped.  
_'What is he doing?'_ Frank looked up the elevator shaft with visible impatience, but nothing happened.

He called the lift once again and taped his foot on the floor. He would get to the bottom of that matter.

* * *

The door burst open and Riff Raff was pushed into the dark and cold room he called his own.

He hit the table and held his right arm.  
"Where`s the money?" Eddie shouted and banged the door.  
Riff Raff hesitated, but walked over to his bed. He gave a glance at the delivery-boy and removed the top of a bedpost. Then he fumbled for something and shortly after he pulled out a bankroll.  
"How much is it?" he asked and took some banknotes.  
"Let`s see," Eddie said and walked over to Riff Raff. He took the banknotes and the bankroll.  
"That will be sufficient for now," he proclaimed and pocket all the money.  
Riff Raff wanted to protest against it, but pulled himself together.  
"Er, you said that it will be sufficient for _now_. What do you mean?" he asked still rubbing his right arm. "I`m not made of money, you know?"  
"Oh, don`t worry, pal! You`ve paid all the _money_ back, but it was just half of the bill," Eddie said and smiled the smile of a man who knew that victory was within reach.

Riff Raff felt somewhat uncomfortably. What had Eddie in mind?  
"You know that I`m a business-man, `right?" Eddie asked and Riff Raff nodded slightly in agreement.  
"You know that it`s always unhealthy to deceive business-men," Eddie stated and Riff Raff froze.  
"That means that you`re heavily in dept to me," Eddie bent forward, his voice now getting quiet. He was just a few inches away and Riff Raff held his breath once again.  
"There are some questions and I`d like to have some answers. Now listen, pal, I`m putting forward a proposal," the man said and turned around.  
Riff Raff was rather confused.  
"I don`t want to interrogate you – not today, but I want you to know that I`m a fair business-man and that you`ll have to pay," Eddie turned again and faced the handyman.  
"For now, there`s only one thing left," he said and smiled.

"I don`t like to be tricked out of my money, you know, and that`s why I have to give you a black eye," Eddie still smiled as he hauled off...

* * *

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" Magenta asked in surprise as she climbed up the stairs. "You should rest!" she stated emphatically and determinedly took the big man by his arm.

"What?" Eddie was caught off his guard.  
"Hey, what happened to your knuckles? They`re bruised!" Magenta leaded Eddie downstairs. "We`ll have to go to the kitchen, so I can dress the wounds," she said not even recognising Eddie`s surprised state.  
"Magenta – that was your name, right?" Eddie asked out of breath. He was unaccustomed to walk that fast. Magenta gave a short glance, but kept on dragging the man along.

They arrived at the kitchen.  
"Magenta, there`s no need to...," Eddie said but was cut off by the maid.  
"So here we are! Sit down!" Magenta ordered and walked over to a cupboard.  
Eddie did as he was told. He felt no need to argue though he had to admit that he kind of liked the strange maid.

Magenta returned – a brown glass bottle and a dirty rag in her hands. She took his right hand without a word and started to clean his wounds. He watched her silently and admired her practised hand.  
"You seem to be very well versed in caressing wounds," he declared.  
Magenta continued with dressing the injury without any word or emotion.  
Eddie sighed.  
After Magenta had finished, she put the bottle back into the cupboard and handed Eddie a glass of water. Then she sat down at the table and watched him intensely.  
"I have to dress some injuries from time to time," she said in her well-known dark voice. Her eyes were fixed on an invisible spot at the wooden table and her face now had a bitter expression.  
"What do you mean?" Eddie looked questioningly at the maid, but Magenta seemed to be far away.  
"Hey, what do you mean?" Eddie asked once more and bent forward.  
"Huh?" Magenta backed away.  
"You said that you have to dress some injuries from time to time. What do you mean? Don`t tell me that it would be _that_ dangerous doing some household chores!" Eddie tried to sound somewhat cheerful.  
"No," Magenta stood up and looked him into his eyes, the bitter expression still on her face.  
"I only have to dress the wounds my brother is receiving whenever the master is throwing one of his famous tantrums," she said and turned around.  
"And that`s all too often," Magenta whispered and left the kitchen in a hurry.

Eddie was left alone.  
He sat at the table – a blank expression on his face – and looked down at his hands...


	31. Unknown Passion

_In this chapter someone`s searching for someone else and unexpectedly finds out about an unknown passion. Furthermore, some others retrieve forgotten memories.  
Enjoy and review, please!  


* * *

_

**Unknown Passion **

Riff Raff sat at his bed, staring at the small plastic-bag the delivery-boy had thrown at his victim as it was laying motionless at the floor.

'_This has brought me nothing but trouble_,' he thought and sighed heavily. '_I wonder what Eddie wants to glean from me. He couldn`t be able to know anything about our actual provenance._ _Magenta had lured him into a trap. It doesn`t make any sense to me! ... But what if he had found out something? You could never be sure! ... That would be a point to consider, thank you. ... You`re welcome! ... But what does he know? And most of all – who had been the one, that gave him a hint? We are all very careful. ... It could be anybody, even you! ... I didn`t say anything at all! Would you please stop suspecting me of being the traitor, thanks a million! ... Keep calm, pal! ... Don`t you ever call me that again! I am calm! ... No, you`re not. ... Yes, I am! ... No, like I said before. ... Yes, I am! Argh! I have to go to calm myself. ... Like I already said... ... Shut up!'_

Angrily, Riff Raff stormed out of the room hoping to find an undisturbed place to calm his nerves – the plastic-bag safely isolated and controlled in his pocket.

* * *

"Where is he?" Frank shouted and stomped his feet at the floor.  
He was standing in his chamber, getting in a rage. He stormed out of his room and stepped into the lift, pressing the button with fury.

He couldn`t tolerate such behaviour. His charm was his capital and it had to work perfectly! Now, someone was trying to escape his charm and he would not surrender the claim of having someone under control.  
He reached the lower floor and searched through all the rooms. Nothing – except Columbia laying in her bed and crying her eyes out. Frank ignored her and went on searching, but Eddie was nowhere to be found.

Frank thought for a moment.  
'_Eddie is a ... big guy... and maybe he`s just... hungry,_' he tried to calm himself and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

Riff Raff felt better than ever.  
The lightness of his mind made him smile from ear to ear and in this careless state he meandered through the castle. He didn`t care if Frank would catch him while being that light-headed – he just felt free and easy.

Riff Raff reached the ground floor and opened the ballroom-door. He just needed a place for pacing and thinking and therefore, the ballroom seemed to be the perfect place.  
He stepped inside and went down the small stairs. As he reached the middle of the room he stopped and closed his eyes.

Silence surrounded him and he felt the vastness of this special room.  
The quiet sound of some music floated through his mind and all of a sudden he imagined a lot of people dancing concurrently. He knew this song and he slowly started to move to the sound, only he was able to hear.  
"The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming," he sang quietly and moved to the inaudible sound. "Flow morphia, slow..."  
"...let the sun and light comes streaming into my life...," another voice joined in and Riff Raff opened his eyes in surprise. He smiled.

Magenta smiled too and took his hands.  
The siblings started to dance to that inaudible music – a music being inaudible for anyone but the siblings.  
Then they danced everything away – all their distress, all their sadness, all their thoughts – just everything.  
As the music became more quiet, Magenta leaned her head against her brother`s chest and they moved slowly to an unknown beat. Riff Raff started to hum one of their favourite songs. It was a smoothly Transylvanian song they both knew all too well. Magenta closed her eyes – her thoughts wandering back to that special song...

"_The royal family and its guests are eating, so right now you all have the chance to take a short break!" the supreme servant called. A royal party had always been a stressful matter and all the servants left in a rush.  
The kitchen seemed to be abandoned, but there were still two servants left.  
Magenta still cleaned up the dishes, because she was one of the younger maids and had to finish her task. The other servant put his tray beside and strutted over to Magenta.  
"What a pleasant look," he said and casted covetous eyes on Magenta.  
Magenta went on doing her tasks. The other servant took her hips and Magenta turned with fury.  
"Don`t touch me like this!" she snapped.  
"Why not?" the man asked playfully and grabbed her by her hair.  
"Because otherwise, I will kill you," another voice came from behind.  
Riff Raff appeared out of nowhere and moved over to the pair.  
The other servant let go off Magenta and backed away. Magenta sighed.  
"You`re trying to challenge me?" the other servant asked, his voice getting more careful.  
"Precisely!" Riff Raff stated and moved closer.  
The other man backed away. "You`re nothing but a dozy little bug," he said and built himself up. He was somewhat older and a bit taller than Riff Raff, but Riff Raff remained still.  
"What will you do, wally?" the other servant asked and gave Riff Raff a slight push at his chest.  
"Like I said: I will kill you," Riff Raff said in a calm voice as his fist dashed forward.  
The man fell down and Riff Raff turned him on his back and sat on his lap.  
"Apologise!" Riff Raff demanded and tightened his grip to the man`s collar.  
"Alright, alright, I apologise! I`m sorry!" the man said in a hurry and Riff Raff let go off him.  
He stood and the man rushed away in a hurry. "You`ll have to pay for it, you soddin' maniac!" the other servant shouted whilst running away.  
Magenta smiled. Though her brother was one of the youngest servants and not the strongest one at all, he always protected her. His inaccessible appearance suggested a sombre being to every stranger and gave him the opportunity to behave like that.  
Riff Raff smiled too.  
He moved closer towards his sister and gave her a hug. The music from the ballroom was sounding quiet well. He started to move slowly and Magenta joined in. She felt just safe and she enjoyed the minutes she could spend with her beloved brother.  
They were dancing for a long while, but suddenly Riff Raff took her chin and looked her deep into her eyes. Oh, how she loved her brother`s cerulean blue eyes! She felt like melting away.  
All of a sudden, he kissed her. It was a short but soft and loving kiss and Magenta enjoyed it far too much.  
As he released her chin she felt somewhat guilty, but at the same time she felt like she had never done anything better in her life before.  
Magenta just leaned her head against her brother`s chest and carried on dancing to that beautiful song... _

The siblings danced away everything.  
As the song ended Riff Raff took his sister`s chin and placed a kiss on her lips – soft and lovingly.  
Magenta closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of her brother`s lips like she had done for the first time so many years ago.  
Riff Raff leaded her up to the thrown and Magenta took a seat.  
"You are my queen," he proclaimed and kneeled beside her. "The thrown was just made for you!"  
Magenta smiled and took her brother`s hand.  
"Come and join me being royal," she said with a laugh and pulled him up into the chair.  
Riff Raff sat down – he felt dead tired.  
Magenta leaned her head on his chest and they both enjoyed the silence.  
Soon after, the siblings fell asleep...

* * *

The kitchen was empty and Frank became angry once again.  
"That poxy little fool," he shouted and stormed out of the kitchen.

Eddie had to be somewhere since the motorbike was still standing outside.  
Frank slammed the front-door and turned around, breathing heavily.  
'I will find him, even if I`ll have to search the castle from top to bottom by myself!' he thought and started his research at the ground floor.

He searched the rooms at random. As he reached the last room at the right floor he hesitated.  
It was an abandoned room with nothing in it – except for a transmitter.  
Frank shook his head but still hesitated. He turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. He poked his head inside.

Some artificial grey light filled the room and Frank figured out a man standing in the corner watching the flickering image of the monitor.  
"Eddie," he burst the door open and stormed inside. "What are you doing here?"  
Eddie got frightened and stumbled backwards.  
"Um, Frank," he stammered trying to subdue himself.  
Frank marched over to Eddie and took him by his hand. "Let`s get out of here," he commanded and pulled the delivery-boy out of the room.  
Eddie followed but stopped abruptly at the door. "Hey, stop dragging me around," he demanded and shook Frank`s hand off. "I`m not a stupid dog you can push around," he complained, his voice getting angry.  
Frank took a deep breath, ready to explode at this disobedience. No one was allowed to speak like this to the prince of Transsexual!  
But the moment he saw Eddie`s eyes, Frank kept his mouth shut and swallowed his words. He shivered. There it was: the feeling Frank had been searching for a long time. The delivery-boy had brought out his submissive side.  
Frank sighed.  
"Please, let`s go upstairs," he pleaded not even knowing his current behaviour.  
Eddie furrowed his brows but thought for a moment.  
"`right then, let`s go upstairs," he agreed and headed for the lift.  
Frank followed. He felt like being under hypnosis.  
"Er, Eddie," he asked carefully as they stepped into the lift. "What had happened?" he said pointing at the bandages covering Eddie`s hand.  
"That`s not important," Eddie grunted and shut the iron bars.  
Frank felt like melting away. He had to get up to his bedroom as quick as possible since he was no longer able to control his libido.

Inside the abandoned room the flickering image on the monitor still flashed the 5 words written in black letters:  
**'Go on with the MISSION'**...


	32. Dealing

_This will be the last chapter for today.  
Enjoy! (...and review?)_

_

* * *

_

**Dealing **

The next few days felt like heaven for most of the castle-occupants.

The siblings savoured every day without being yelled at, though they were still loaded with work. The plan of distracting Frank seemed to be successful and Eddie seemed to do quite a good job.  
Most of the time, Frank was nowhere to be seen – he spent almost every day and night in his king-sized bed.  
Columbia tried to amuse herself with tap-dancing and singing all day long, after she had picked a quarrel with Frank. Riff Raff was still trying to fix the broken furniture...  
Every once in a while, Riff Raff had spotted Eddie sneaking around the ground floor, but had decided to mind his own business. Unfortunately, the amount of his little plastic-bag was running low and Riff Raff knew that he would have to get in touch with the new playmate soon to increase his supplies.  
Magenta just loved the way her brother`s appearance had developed. He seemed to be more relaxed, his jerky spasm had reduced to a minimum and Magenta recognised his special smile of satisfaction and pleasure more often. Apart from that, his bruises had healed, even though the bad cut at his left eyebrow was still present.  
Riff Raff had noticed his sister´s well-being as well. Though, she didn`t show it at all, he could already see it in her eyes. Her eyes almost twinkled with delight, yet Riff Raff recognised a gleam of hope.

Riff Raff sighed.  
He was standing beside the old wooden clock in the foyer, hiding in the shadows. He waited. The clock had struck midnight and the castle was deadly silent. His thoughts were wandering back to his sister he had just left, still lying in his bed, sound asleep.  
'_She seems to be more relaxed, but there`s something she`s hiding from me, therefore I`m sure. ... That`s as may be, but for now there are more important things to consider. ... More important things? There`s nothing more important than my sister! ... Be that as it may, but at this present moment I`m hiding in the shadows instead of lying next to my beautiful sister, and therefore I`m sure that this nightly hiking has to be somewhat important. ... Oh, shut up, will you!'  
_Riff Raff leaned his head back at the stony wall. It was not easy to control oneself, but Riff Raff had found a way to tune himself out before it was getting irrepressible.

All of a sudden, the lift creaked and stopped at the ground floor.  
A tall big figure got off and waited for a while, listening carefully. After that, the person walked past the stairs and went along the dark floor. The figure stopped at the last door and listened once again. Then the big guy opened the door and rushed inside.

Riff Raff smiled but suddenly, felt rather nervous.  
He sighed and left the shadows, following the dark figure. He had the feeling that the sounds of his steps were echoing loudly against every castle-wall.  
Riff Raff opened the door cautiously and poked his head inside.

Eddie was standing at the transmitter, typing something into the console. The monitor flickered and Eddie watched it intently.  
Riff Raff thought for a moment – his hands still at the doorknob. He turned his head but that simple movement made the door creaking slightly.  
"Hey!" Eddie shouted rushing over to the door. Riff Raff had no chance to hide away. Eddie grabbed him by his collar and dragged him inside the room.  
He pushed the handyman against the wall. Riff Raff gave a slight whimper but put up a desperate struggle. Eddie had to make an effort to restrain the thin man, but succeeded.  
The two men were breathing heavily, staring at each other.  
"What are you doing here?" Eddie gasped still out of breath.  
"I`m just sleepwalking and your excuse is...," Riff Raff asked slightly smiling.  
Eddie looked stunned for a moment but pushed the servant again at the wall.  
"Don`t ya shit me!" he spat and tightened his grip. Riff Raff swallowed but kept on teasing.  
"Oh, I understand perfectly well. You just needed some time for your own to cure some delicate spots," he said still smiling.  
Eddie thought for a moment but then took the hint and pushed Riff Raff angrily at the floor. Riff Raff stood up at an instant and glared at Eddie, a blank expression on his face.  
He started to circle the delivery-boy, making Eddie to draw back and getting a quick look at the monitor.

Riff Raff froze immediately as he saw the message, but dissembles his emotions quite well. He gulped and sighed, his eyes slowly wandering back at the delivery-boy.  
"I would be glad to have your explanation," he said with a snarl in his voice, his head motioning towards the transmitter.  
Eddie`s eyes widened.  
"Um," he searched for an excuse but failed miserably. His mind started to race and sweat began to form on his forehead.  
Riff Raff waited, still glaring at the delivery-boy. He knew that he had the man on toast.  
"Um, I was just... um, just wandering around and then I came here and the door stood open and I only wanted to find out who was..., um, what was going on and...," Eddie became quiet as he saw the handyman`s mouth twitching into a sinister smile. Eddie knew, that he was not the one to call fiendishly clever, but he was smart enough to deal with the situation – and 'dealing' was the keyword.  
He straightened up and sighed.  
"Okay, so here`s the deal," he said and looked at the ground. "I will provide you with every narcotic you`re demanding for," he offered looking back at the servant.  
Riff Raff remained still and Eddie waited, though a violent urge came over him to beat up the skinny man in front of him. He clenched his fists but still waited – he had no choice.  
The handyman stared at him, thinking.  
"I have considered your proposal," Riff Raff finally said, still watching the man.  
Eddie stiffened immediately.  
"I have decided to accept your offer."  
A deafening silence filled the room and the two men gazed at each other – the last spoken words still floating through the air.  
Eddie moved first.  
He pulled out a well-known small plastic-bag and offered it to the handyman.  
"Just to prove my honesty," he said and waited once more.  
Riff Raff hesitated but took the plastic-bag. He put it into his pocket and smiled at the delivery-boy.  
"I`m expecting you to never ever set a foot in this room again," he said and turned to leave.  
"Then you`re expecting far too much, pal," Eddie answered in an unexpected arrogant tone.  
Riff Raff turned slowly to face him.

For some reason, Eddie looked a little too confident and momentarily, Riff Raff was not able to figure out the reason why.  
"I beg your pardon, but I think I`ve lost the track. Would you please be so kind, to explain your last comment?" he asked with a feigned exaggerated politeness, not willing to play Eddie`s game.  
"Oh, I`m sure you`re getting the point, dude," Eddie said and walked past Riff Raff.  
Riff Raff made no move – he still tried to find out the meaning of Eddie`s words. It angered him not to have the faintest idea what Eddie had in mind.  
"You`re still in debt to me," Eddie added and left the room.

Riff Raff stood there for a moment. Then he shook his head and moved over to the monitor.  
The last message was still flickering in black letters...

* * *

Magenta smiled slightly.

Her delicate features were noticeably relaxed and Riff Raff marvelled at her beauty once again. He sighed and stroked her cheek gently.  
"Magenta," he whispered and brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. "Magenta, wake up!"  
Magenta moved slightly, but kept on sleeping.  
Riff Raff bent over and kissed his sister softly at her left eyebrow. "I have to show you something extremely important," he whispered in her ear.  
"Uh-huh," Magenta mumbled, her eyes still closed.  
Riff Raff let out a sigh and thought for a moment. He knew that his sister needed her sleep, because doing the chores at the castle has ever been very exhausting. Nevertheless, he considered the matter to be urgent and therefore he had to wake her.  
He bent over again and started to nibble her ear.  
"Hey, sleeping beauty," he whispered and started to nibble her nose, though he knew that his sister had always been ticklish at this special spot.

Magenta woke with a start and instinctively, pushed her brother aside. Riff Raff felt off the bed and Magenta looked down at him, somewhat confused.  
"Damn! Riff Raff, have you taken leave of your senses?" she shouted and sighed heavily in frustration, lying back down again.  
Riff Raff blinked, but stood up and sat at the edge of the bed.  
"I`m sorry, sister, but there`s something I have to show you," he said, still feeling guilty of waking his sister. "It is a matter of considerable importance to all of us," he added as he saw his sister glaring at him in disbelief.  
"Good gracious, Riff Raff, couldn`t it wait till tomorrow?" she asked, closing her eyes again.  
"No!" Riff Raff stated emphatically and grabbed her by her arm.  
"Hey, stop it!" Magenta shouted, now being wide awake. She sat up and rubbed her left arm. Though, she was still furious she noticed her brother`s state of great agitation.  
"What happened?" she asked with concern, wrinkling her brow.  
"I will show you," Riff Raff said and rose promptly. He headed for the door and turned around.  
Magenta was still sitting in his bed, the mass of red hair looking rather dishevelled.  
"Magenta, please, it`s important," he pleaded, giving her a meaningful glance.  
Magenta got up and meandered over to Riff Raff.  
"Let`s go," she simply said and linked arms with her brother.

* * *

Riff Raff guided his sister down to the transmitter-room.

Typically, the siblings didn`t talk whilst meandering through the castle – they just enjoyed the silence of that huge building.  
Inside the room, the monitor was still flickering and Riff Raff guided Magenta right in front of the monitor. He motioned his head without saying a word and Magenta looked at the message.  
Slowly, her eyes widened and she started to breath heavily.  
"Oh no," she whispered, her eyes still fixed on the message at the monitor:

**'DON`T TALK TO ANYONE! NOW WE KNOW THE SECRET EVEN THEY DON`T KNOW!'**


	33. A Matter of Considerable Importance

_Hello Lexx! Thanks for your lovely review! Ähem, o.k., heut ausnahmsweise mal auf deutsch. Keine Bange - der erste Teil der Geschichte hat noch ein paar mehr Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast, aber ich hatte diese Geschichte schon einmal komplett hochgeladen. Aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen ist sie aber verschwunden (und mit ihr fast 50 reviews!). Verdammt schade... Naja, die letzten Kapitel kommen demnächst. Es sind insgesamt 45. Hast du schon den 2. Teil angefangen? Wäre schade, da sich der zweite ja auf dem ersten aufbaut. Den zweiten hab ich fast fertig und dann geht`s an den dritten :)  
Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! Manchmal braucht man echt einfach etwas Bestätigung. So viele Leute lesen, aber kaum einer gibt heutzutage ein feedback...  
Würd mich freuen, wieder von dir zu hören! _

_to **all **of you: sorry for the German statement, but sometimes it just has to be...  
Well, could any of you guys explain me the difference between 'lying' and 'laying'? By the looks of it, I`m too stupid to find it out by myself... No matter how hard I tried - __in no case __I was able to figure it out. It just confuses me...  
So, this is not a request for reviews, no, not at all - it is just a plain question. Please, help me along!  
_

* * *

**A Matter of Considerable Importance **

„I`ll kill that bastard! " Magenta shouted and banged her fist on the table.

The siblings were sitting in the kitchen, discussing the situation.  
Riff Raff had enlightened his sister about the occurrences that had happened before. Meanwhile, Magenta was getting more and more upset. On the one hand, she was just glad her brother had involved her at an instant but on the other hand, she still blamed herself for trusting Eddie. After all, she had been the one who had arranged the delivery-boy`s involvement in the castle.

"Magenta, that`s of no avail," Riff Raff said, taking a sip at the bottle of wine. He placed the bottle right in front of his sister and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest.  
"We have to ascertain the truth," he continued and knit his brow. He bit his lower lip like he always did whilst thinking about a major problem.  
"First of all, who is the supervisor and what is he trying to inflict on us? Secondly, what secret surrounds us, we are apparently not able to figure out?" he said and took the bottle once again.  
"Thirdly, what does Eddie know about us?" Magenta broke in and gave her brother a meaningful glance. "Am I to blame for involving him into our life, or is there someone else that is just too smart for all of us?"

Silence filled the room as the siblings were staring at each other.

Unexpectedly, Magenta grabbed the bottle out of her brother`s hand and took a draught of wine. She placed the bottle at the table and wiped her mouth.  
"I`ll sound him out," she stated and rose.  
Riff Raff looked sceptically and Magenta smiled.  
"Don`t worry, brother, he`s kind of fond on me," she said and went over to him, still smiling. She stood behind him and placed her arms across his chest.  
"Granted that he will not give away anything, what will you do?" Riff Raff asked, getting stimulated by his sister`s touch.  
"Then I`ll have to involve Columbia – again," Magenta answered and kissed her brother at the top of his head.  
Riff Raff let out a small laughter and took the bottle.

"Let`s go upstairs," he said and rose, too.

* * *

"Oh, Eddie, is anything the matter?" Frank asked and rolled over on his king-sized bed to face Eddie, who was sitting at the table. "Just come back into the bed and I will give you a special pleasure," Frank purred and bit his lower lip in excitement. Eddie grunted something inaudible but continued painting his nails in a deep black.

Frank furrowed his brows – the whole charade was getting annoying and he – Frank N. Furter, the prince of Transsexual – was not acquainted with such behaviour. Something was definitely wrong. A thought crept in his mind and instantly, Frank sat up, his eyes widened with horror.  
"Have I lost my sexual attraction?" he screamed and dug his nails into his pillow.  
Eddie got startled and dropped the bottle of nail varnish.  
"Shit!" he cursed and took a hanky to remove some black dots, now ornamenting his white shirt. It changed from worse to hopeless. "Damn it!" he shouted and threw away the dirty hanky, looking at his battered shirt.  
"Eddie, what`s the matter? It`s just a shirt! At the present moment, there are more important things to be concerned about!" Frank stated emphatically and glared at the delivery-boy. He stood up and went over to him.  
Eddie avoided his eyes and looked at the floor with a solemn look.  
"Now, tell me the truth, have I lost my sexual attraction?" Frank asked in a low voice, expecting the worst.  
Eddie sighed and faced the slender transvestite.  
"No, you`re still as magnetic as ever," he shook his head and looked down at his hands. "I just need some ... some time for my own," Eddie said and looked up again.  
"Oh...," Frank looked stunned.  
"Oh, ok then," he said in surprised disbelief and turned around. "Then it would be for the best if you would leave my suite immediately."  
Frank folded his arms across his chest and waited. Then, he heard Eddie standing up and leaving the room.  
He turned around just to make himself aware of being alone.

"I still have my favourite ability of subduing everyone by using my charms and by using the power of my sexual attraction! Besides, I`m still the best Transylvanian scientist and I will prove it" he thought aloud and went over to his dresser.

* * *

Silently, Magenta crept into the girls' room.

The sun was rinsing and she had to prepare herself for doing her chores of the day.  
A snore filled the room and Magenta sneaked up to the table to get her brush, even it was fairly useless to pretty the mass of hair up by using a brush.

"Magenta," a sleepy voice said and Magenta turned around.  
"Columbia, go back to sleep!" she said and turned again to face the mirror. She started to brush her hair with all her force but suddenly, she stopped right away.  
The snore hadn`t stopped and in the mirror she could still see Columbia yawning her head off.  
She turned around once again.  
"Columbia, who is it?" she asked in a whispering tone, motioning the brush towards the snoring mound forming under the sheets.  
"Huh?" Columbia mumbled and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned again and looked at the mound. Then, she smiled and looked back Magenta.  
"Oh, it`s just Eddie! The delivery-boy – remember?" she said and jumped out of the bed, not even being concerned that Eddie could probably awake by her shrill voice or sudden movement.

It had always been a mystery to Magenta, how the girl`s condition could go from one extreme to the other at an instant. Just now, she had been terribly tired and just a second later, she started to jump around, only dressed in her pyjama.  
Magenta shook her head and grabbed the girl by her hands.  
"Hush, Columbia! I know who Eddie is, but what is he doing in our bed?" she asked and gave the groupie an emphatic look. "Shouldn`t he be with the master right now?"  
Columbia wrinkled her nose.  
"No, he came here to talk to me," she explained. "They had a quarrel – Frank and Eddie, I mean – and Eddie needed someone to talk to," the girl smiled from ear to ear. "So, he visited me."  
The girl`s facial expression beamed with delight, and Magenta laughed and kissed the groupie on the tip of her nose.  
"Ugh!" Columbia screamed and wiped her nose in a playful manner. "I don`t need _you_ for getting moist," she smiled and took the brush out of Magenta`s hand.  
"Sit down and I`ll comb you hair," she demanded and Magenta took a seat at the cot. "I have to tell you everything," Columbia stated and started to comb Magenta`s hair.  
"No, please, spare me!" Magenta pleaded but went quiet as Columbia tugged at her hair by using the brush with all her force.

So, the domestic learned about every lurid detail that had happened just a few hours ago...

* * *

"RIFF RAFF!" Frank`s voice sounded from upstairs.

Rif**f** Raff dressed rapidly and hurried upstairs.  
It was early morning, so what had happened to make Frank being awake? The prince usually didn`t make his presence felt before the smell of breakfast filled the castle`s air.  
Riff Raff paced the lift nervously.  
The siblings had discussed the involvement of Frank in the happenings they had discovered last night. Both of them had decided against involving Furter. It had been a short discussion and soon after, the siblings were deep involved in their own business.  
Riff Raff didn`t know if Frank had discovered anything or if Eddie had told him anything about the happenings.

Therefore, Riff Raff feared the worst as he stepped out of the lift – just to find the lab all abandoned.  
'Hopefully, Frank isn`t looking for a threesome,' he thought and drew away the curtain.

* * *

'Pastor' Frank was standing in the middle of the room, his hands folded at his stomach.  
"Come in!" he demanded – a serious look on his face.  
Riff Raff did as he was told but kept his distance. The sight of Frank being dressed like an earthen catholic confused him.  
Riff Raff looked around but the delivery-boy was nowhere to be seen.  
Suddenly, it hit him. Frank wanted to finish his creation! The mission was almost over, but it was still with no result and apparently, Frank had lost his last playmate. The prince had decided to go on with creating life!  
Riff Raff groaned inwardly. He knew that his 'lazy' days were coming to an abrupt halt, since their limited time on earth was expiring and Frank had to make his graduation as well.  
He waited with an anticipatory chill creeping up on him.  
"Go and prepare everything for our next furniture!" Frank ordered and waved a hand to release his servant.  
Riff Raff furrowed his brow.  
"May I ask you a question if you don`t mind, master," he said carefully, watching Frank`s every move.  
Frank`s eyes widened, but he kept calm.  
"Go on," he said and lifted his head in an arrogant manner.  
Riff Raff avoided his master`s eyes and kneaded his fingers nervously. He hesitated, but avowed that his own behaviour seemed to be somewhat childish. He took a deep breath and looked straight at Frank.  
"Where is Eddie, master?" he asked still watching the transvestite.  
Frank`s facial expressions turned into utter disbelieve and Riff Raff regretted his courage at an instant.  
"How dare you asking me about... the... the _delivery-boy_!" Frank spat and looked around. He tried to find something to throw at the handyman but Riff Raff hurried to get out of the room. Frank took one of his stilettos and threw it at his servant.  
"Please accept my apologies!" Riff Raff screamed as the stiletto hit his shoulder.  
He broke into a sprint and saved his own skin by closing the iron doors of the lift.

* * *

He went down. He had to consult Magenta as soon as possible.  
_If Frank had done something to the delivery-boy..._

"Magenta!" he called as he opened the door to the girls' room.

Columbia dropped the brush and started to scream. Magenta faced him slightly frightened. The mound still forming under the sheets rose at an instant and threw the blanket away.  
Riff Raff looked stunned.

A short silence filled the room as the involved persons stared at each other.

"Riff Raff, what happened?" Magenta broke in and rose.  
"Um," Riff Raff started and entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
"You`re alive," he pointed out the obvious, staring at Eddie.  
At the opposite, three pairs of eyes were staring at him as if he had gone insane.  
"Brother, is everything alright?" Magenta asked and went over to him, taking his face into her hands.

Riff Raff looked confused. He tried to collect himself mentally and shook his head.  
"I am comfortable, thank you," he answered and went to the dresser. He sat down and watched Eddie cautiously in the mirror. Magenta followed him and pushed the groupie away, which was still standing there like being under hypnosis. Magenta hugged Riff Raff from behind and placed a kiss at his head.  
"Now, tell me, what happened?" she asked and waited, watching her brother in the mirror.  
Riff Raff just stared at the delivery-boy.  
"Frank wanted me to prepare everything for the... _furniture_ and Eddie was nowhere to be seen," he explained. "Probably, I may have mistaken his declaration," he concluded and turned to face Eddie.  
"You are alive and that`s all I was asking for," Riff Raff bluntly said and rose. "I have to go now to prepare whatever Frank had demanded for."  
At this statement he left the room.

The other three abandoned persons just stared at the door...


	34. Building Rocky

_This is the 2nd chapter for today.  
Enjoy!  


* * *

_

**Building Rocky **

`Pastor` Frank guided the bereaved out of the church.

Now, Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia had to act fast. They carried off the coffin and deposited it in the next room.  
Riff Raff took a saw and shot a glance at his sister. Magenta returned his look and nodded slightly. Then, she grabbed the groupie by her shoulders and turned her away from the cruel scene.  
Soon, the sound of sawed up human bones filled the room and Columbia covered her ears.

Approximately 20 minutes later, Riff Raff laid down the saw and wiped away the sweat that had formed on his forehead.  
Magenta took a plastic-bag and opened it so Riff Raff could put in the collected body-parts. After everything was done, Riff Raff cleaned himself up.  
Columbia was still badly shocked though she didn`t say a word at all. She just gazed into the distance and fulfilled every order Magenta told her without questioning.

Riff Raff opened the door and the bright sunlight hit his eyes. Then, the three carried out the coffin to where a black crowd of crying and snivelling people was standing...

* * *

"Where is the upper part of the body?" Frank shouted and stomped his feet.

"It had not been a pretty sight at all, master," Riff Raff answered casually and went on brazing some cables. He was kneeling beside the large tube that had been constructed to create a new living being.

Frank`s eyes widened.  
"Not a pretty sight at all?" he screamed and kicked his servant with his heel.  
Riff Raff hit the floor – the soldering iron still blazing in his hand.  
"I am firmly of the opinion that you are not qualified to make such a decision! May I remind you that this is _my_ project and therefore, I`m the only one to decide anything!" Frank said furiously and looked down at his handyman.

The still blazing soldering iron made Riff Raff forgetting his lower status. He gazed at Frank – ready to scorch his face, but something held him back.  
He looked up into his master`s eyes – dark green eyes, now sparkling with anger. This gaze seems to appear familiar to him, but Riff Raff was not able to take a hint. He sighed with frustration but quietened himself down.  
"He died at a road accident and thereby, the upper part of his body had been crunched up. I thought it would be of no use to your project, master," Riff Raff said, still lying at his back and watching the prince.

Frank thought for a moment.  
He hated the way his servant spoke to him, but he knew that he would never be able to dispose Riff Raff to act otherwise. Nevertheless, he was still the prince and therefore, he could still go his own sweet way.  
He placed his stiletto at his servant`s chest and watched him squirming in pain.  
"I`m expecting you to never decide anything by your own again," he smiled. "Is that understood?"  
Riff Raff closed his eyes in pain and forced submission.  
"Yes ... master," he stammered and waited for the humiliation coming to an end.

Frank sighed and started to circle the tube.  
Riff Raff got on his knees and continued brazing the cables. He knew that it was useless to fight the prince for he knew that Frank always acted like this.  
No one said a word and just the sound of the soldering iron filled the air.  
"I need a proper chest and a fitting... abdomen," Frank thought aloud while his hand was caressing the tube.  
Riff Raff rolled his eyes but continued doing his work.

Suddenly, the soldering iron went cold and Riff Raff looked up just to see Frank standing in front of him – the plug dangling in his hand.  
"Master?" he asked and waited in forced patience.  
"I will go to Denton to find a suitable body," Frank proclaimed and let go off the plug.  
"I`m expecting you to do all the necessary arrangements once I have found a proper body," he said and went to his chamber.  
He closed the curtain and started to rummage through his dresser.

* * *

Getting a new donor had not been that easy but finally, Frank had found a suitable body.

The poor victim had been invited into the castle to join Frank N. Furter and his special pleasure.  
A few hours later, Frank was taking an after-pleasure-bath while Riff Raff selected the upper body part.

"He has a beautiful face," Frank stated and Riff Raff gave a wince because he didn`t recognise that the prince had entered the lab.  
He went on sawing the body without reacting any further.  
Frank watched the dead human intensely, dressed up rather improperly by just wearing his black robe and pink curlers.  
"I want his head too," he proclaimed and Riff Raff could hear the heels clicking at the floor as the prince went back to his chamber.  
"Oh, and I`ll expect you to detach it without doing some injuries to it," Frank said in a teasing manner and left the lab.

Riff Raff set the saw aside and bent forward to have a better look at the dead human`s face.  
Probably, the earthling had been a beautiful young blond, but now his facial expression was lifeless and the colouring looked quite unhealthy.  
Frank N. Furter had committed murder and Riff Raff had not made an attempt preventing the act of cruelty.  
Well, he didn`t give a jot about the earthlings, but murder was still a crime – even at his home-planet. A sinister smile formed on his face as a thought crept in his mind: this could be their salvation! Frank would have to face charges of murder, but the only question was, how to get the proofs of Frank`s guilt.

Riff Raff decided to take a short break and stowed the rest of the human body away into the freezer.  
Then he strolled along the spacious floors of the castle. His journey came to a stop as he took a seat at his beloved vantage point.  
The sun was settling down and his gaze swept across the orange-coloured front garden. In the distance he could see heavy black clouds, and the rumbling of distant thunder could be heard now and then.  
Riff Raff shivered slightly.  
He lit up a small cigarette and inhaled until his eyes became glassy.  
Things had turned out weird and he had to make the right decision.  
As always, Frank had forced him to not say a word to anyone, especially not his sister, and this time, Riff Raff was willing to comply with this order. Magenta was still occupied in plotting how to interrogate Eddie and therefore, he would have to deal with the situation by his own.

'_I am certain that Magenta will squeeze everything about the lost human out of me ... She will try it and that`s for sure, but I will not give away anything until I`ve figured out the problem ... Oh, dream on, you plonker! I will never resist her and I am perfectly aware of my only weakness ... Put a sock in it! ... I am right and I know it. There`s no way to escape from reality ... This is a mug`s game! I don`t want to talk to me any longer ...'_

Riff Raff took a last draw on his cigarette and rested his forehead on the cold window.  
The front garden was now covered with dark shadows, as the sun had been devoured by the heavy black clouds now capturing the whole sky.  
Riff Raff sighed heavily.  
First, he had to finish his bloody job.

* * *

Eddie was staring at the ceiling.

He felt pretty good though he had enjoyed the last 2 hours quite well.  
Nevertheless, a disturbing thought had crept out of the back of his mind and was now torturing his well-being.  
The amazing red-headed woman started to move slightly in her slumber and Eddie stroked her cheek.  
"Columbia," he whispered. "Are you awake?"  
"Uh-huh," was the tired reply.  
"I have a question," Eddie continued, still stroking the soft and still flustered cheek of the girl.  
"Uh-huh," Columbia mumbled, her eyes still closed.  
Eddie hesitated but he was too agitated to let the matter drop.  
"Baby, what do you know about Frank and his companions?" he asked and looked at the girl.  
Columbia knitted her brows though, her eyes were still closed.  
"Um," she mumbled seemingly, not being interested in the theme.  
She opened her eyes and looked up to Eddie who was still staring at her in thoughtfulness.  
"Why do ya wanna know?" she asked confused and sat up, now looking down at him.  
"Um, nothing special," Eddie said evasively and sat up too. "I was just thinking about the situation and I just wonder what`s your connection with the others. To be honest, I don`t know anything about you guys. Um, not really, I mean...," he added and looked down at his hands.

He didn`t want to lie to Columbia but he had to finish his mission as well.  
Columbia took his hands and started to suck on his fingers.  
"C- Columbia, please," Eddie tried to fight against his raising libido, but Columbia just smiled and continued breaking his resistance.  
Eddie squirmed but suddenly, pulled his hands away.  
"Columbia, please," he pleaded and shook his head.  
Columbia looked stunned and Eddie could feel that she was kind of hurt.  
"Hey, I`m sorry, baby," he whispered and stroked her cheek.  
Columbia looked down at the blanket, her feelings still badly hurt.  
"Hey, baby," Eddie took her face and carefully, forced her to look at him. "You have to understand! It`s all so confusing to me! First, I thought you were their daughter and now your pretended parents are just some servants for an odd transvestite that ... that ... um, well, that brought me to ... to _love_ him," he trailed of and waited.  
Columbia smiled slightly.  
"You`re right," she agreed. "It must seem very strange to you. I never thought about that!"  
"Now, will you tell me about you all?" Eddie asked and the groupie nodded in agreement. Eddie just smiled at her with relief.

Columbia leaned back against his chest and Eddie kept hold of her.  
"Well, I was walking down the street, just having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink..."


	35. Pink

_Hoopla! This will be last chapter for today.  
Please, enjoy and review! _

_

* * *

_

**Pink **

Magenta was mopping the ramp in the bright lighted lab.

"Pink, pink, pink," she cursed and mopped the floor with all her force. "I can`t stand anymore of this! It hurts my eyes! All the pink tiles are blinding me! Can`t we turn the lights down or something?"

Riff Raff set a tube aside and watched his notes.  
"I am terribly sorry, sister, but I have to deny your request because I still have to work and therefore I need some light," he said and scribbled something down, not even looking at her.  
"However, maybe you could turn in your job but if there`s no possibility to do so, than your last option will be to use some sunglasses," he added and took a brown bottle to spike the transparent liquid of the tube with mysterious colours.  
Magenta stopped mopping all of sudden and watched her brother as if he had gone insane.

"Brother is everything alright?" she asked and stepped a little closer – just close enough to have a better look at his face.  
"Of course it is, yet, you`re sounding somewhat astonished. Did I say something of utter peculiarity?" Riff Raff said – his lips forming a slight smile as he peeked at his sister.  
"Brother, you were sounding like you were joking," Magenta stated, one hand on her hips. The other hand was still holding the mop as she started to tap her foot emphatically, waiting for an answer.

"Really?" Riff Raff went on doing his chemical tasks whilst Magenta became visibly annoyed about his seemingly ignoring behaviour. She took the mop and went down the ramp.  
"Are you ignoring me?" she asked and gave him a slight prod by using the wetly side of the mop.  
"Hey," Riff Raff set the tube down and breathed with relief because he didn`t spill anything of that important liquor.  
He turned around to face his sister – the smile still on his face.  
"You know that I`m not the best specimen of joking around," he said and wiped away the water that was running down his neck. "Things are developing far better than expected. That`s why I`m in good mood. There`s a glimmer of hope and I`m eager to catch it."  
He blinked his eyes and turned around to go on with his experiment – no – with _Frank`s_ experiment, of course.  
Magenta cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the right.  
"Whatever secret you are hiding, brother, I will find it out sooner or later," she said and turned to call the lift.  
"First, I have to wrap somebody round my little finger."

Riff Raff kept on smiling without looking at his sister as the lift went out of view.

* * *

Magenta meandered through the castle-floors.

She was trying to find the delivery-boy, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
'Maybe Columbia will help me,' she thought and went to the ballroom assuming that the groupie would practise some dancing steps.

She opened the huge door and poked her head inside.  
Nothing – except dust in an empty room.  
"I didn`t see anything at all," she thought aloud – ready to leave – as a sudden noise attracted her attention.  
So, she carefully got inside the large room and closed the door behind her.  
"Hello?" she asked and waited though she couldn`t spot any movement except her own.  
No answer.  
"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Magenta went down the stairs still listening at any possible noises. "I know that you`re here so show up yourself!"  
Suddenly, the red curtain behind the throne moved and Eddie appeared in person.

"Eddie, there you are!" Magenta said and went up the small stage. "I was looking for you all day long! What are you doing here?" she stopped right in front of him.

Eddie was indeed an enormous specimen of the human race. Magenta`s neck started to cramp as she looked up to him.  
"Um, I was just ... thinking," Eddie started to explain and averted his eyes from her beautiful facial features.  
He sat down at the stairs like he had done the first time he had been in this room. Magenta joined him like the strange transvestite had done at his first official day as a visitor.  
Eddie rubbed his forehead – a lot of memories were brought back and he wanted to stop them.  
He nestled at his jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Some more memories...  
"Wanna smoke?" he asked and held it in front of the maid. Magenta shook her head and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said and watched him lighting up the cigarette.  
Eddie inhaled deeply and sighed.  
"Eddie, it seems that there`s a lot of pressure on you. What happened?" Magenta asked and enjoyed the smell of the cigarette.

She was not smoking at all, but she just loved the smell whilst having a conversation. It reminded her of her home – especially her childhood. At her home-planet seemingly everyone was smoking – a cigarette after a good threesome, a cigarette after a good meal, a cigarette after a good sex orgy, a cigarette during a good conversation, a cigarette before having astonishing sex, a cigarette... Well, any kind of happening was accompanied by smoking a cigarette.

"Well?" she asked and waited for a response.  
Eddie took another draw and watched straight ahead.  
"There`s nothing. Don`t worry. I was just thinking about... about Columbia," Eddie stammered. "About Columbia and me," he added and shook his big head.  
"What`s the matter with you both?" Magenta asked and knit her brow.  
"Um, she told me someth... um, I don`t know how to go with our... relationship," Eddie threw away the cigarette and lit up another one.  
"Every relationship is fraught with difficulties," Magenta mumbled deep in thoughts.  
"**I know**," Eddie shouted suddenly and rose. "But why on earth are you so... so... so _different_?" he threw the cigarette away and stormed towards the door.

Magenta`s eyes widened as she rose too and run after the delivery-boy.  
Luckily, Eddie lowered his speed and Magenta assumed that he would have to go on a diet to escape her or anyone.  
She caught him right in front of the steps leading towards the door. She caught him by his arm and stopped him.  
"Eddie," she gave him an enquiring look and placed herself in front of him by using the first step.  
Eddie shook his head once again and sat down at the step. He had capitulated.  
Magenta sat down as well and took hold of his arm.  
"What did she tell you about us?" she asked, holding her breath.  
"Nothing important," Eddie answered edgily and lit up his third cigarette.  
"You would be fitting into our... people quite well, you know that?" she smiled slightly and cocked an eyebrow. She didn`t know what Columbia had told him, but she was still eager to know every detail.  
Eddie looked up into her marvellous green eyes.  
'These eyes are not from this world,' he thought as his facial expressions softened.  
"You know, hon`, I don`t know anything about you guys, but the only thing I know for sure is that I love pink. I didn`t know that I would ever be taken with... _pink_, but Columbia... her hair... her voice... everything is just pink! And I love it... I love her..."

"Columbia?" a sudden voice shouted from behind.  
Magenta and Eddie turned abruptly in surprise.

Frank N. Furter stood at the door – an angry look at his face.

"Magenta," Frank shouted. "I`m looking around the ballroom and I have to admit... that the room is covered with dust and cobwebs. I would be awfully glad if you would do your _job _from time to time!" he added and threw a killing glance at his female subordinate.  
Magenta rose at an instant.  
"I am sorry, master. My attention had been distracted, but I will finish my tasks immediately," Magenta said and tried to go past Frank, but he caught her by her arm and held her firmly. The maid squirmed slightly in agony but waited patiently.  
Frank`s mouth touched her ear slightly as he whispered: "I don`t want you to talk to anyone while doing your chores, especially not the delivery-boy. Is that understood?"  
Magenta just nodded, her face remaining emotionless.  
Frank watched her intensely and let go off her.

Magenta hurried out the door.

* * *

The lift creaked and Riff Raff winced at the noise.

He turned around and felt an amount of relief as his sister was stepping out of the lift.  
"Magenta, I`m glad to see you," he said and smiled at her. "What did you discover?"  
Magenta closed the door of the lift and went over to her brother.  
She sat at his lap and started to play with a strain of blond hair.  
"He didn`t tell me anything about us – but I know for sure that he knows something. The only thing I figured out is that he fell in love with the groupie," she said and bit the strain of hair.  
"But if he knows something about us, why were you not able to figure it out? You are clever and you are a haunting beauty. So what happened?" Riff Raff asked, knowing that his sister would never capitulate that fast.  
Magenta let go off the strain of hair and sighed.  
"Frank broke in on our little conversation," she said and shrugged her shoulders. "There was no way to talk to Eddie any longer."  
"I see," Riff Raff said deep in thoughts.

Suddenly, he rose. Magenta struggled to stay on her feet and looked at him in perplexity.  
"Riff Raff...," she started to complain but was cut off by her brother.  
"Go and try to find out about Eddie`s knowledge. I assume that the girl will have a pronounced communicative skill," he said and kissed her with passion.

Magenta felt a bit dizzy, but smiled at him and called the lift...


	36. Brainwave

_Hoopla! It`s time to go into the next round! Three chapters are coming up this evening!  
Enjoy and review, please! _

_

* * *

_

**Brainwave **

‚**DID YOU FIND WHO IS HIDING THE SIGN? ' **

'**NO. THE HANDYMAN HAS A SUSPICION OF ME. IT WOULD BE WISE NOT TO GO INTO ACTION RIGHT NOW.'**

'**KEEP OUT OF HIS WAY OR USE HIS KNOWLEDGE! OTHERWISE, YOU´LL HAVE TO WIPE HIM OUT!' **

Eddie turned off the monitor and sighed. He was perfectly aware of Riff Raff`s shrewdness. The thin man did not have the physical strength to fend off a blow, but he was smart enough to rumble a plot and therefore, there was just one option to be left: killing the handyman.

No. Eddie would never be able to kill a person.  
'A _person_?' he thought and shook his head.  
Things were developing more difficult than expected...

* * *

"How`s the status quo?" Frank asked as he peeked into the large tube that was standing in the lab.

A few minutes ago, his handyman had told him about a wedding that would have to be executed next days. The bride named Betty Monroe and her bridesmaid Janet Weiss, her bridegroom Ralph Hapshatt and his witness to marriage Brad Majors, including all of their friends.  
Frank sighed.

Riff Raff was standing at the dissection-table, a small bloody clot in his right hand and a carving knife in his left hand.  
"I encountered difficulties with removing the brain, master," he explained still looking somewhat puzzled at the now bloody pulp in his right hand.  
"The human brain seems to be rather... _fragile_," he said and looked up.  
Frank`s head shot up as he looked at his handyman in utter disbelief.  
"What do you mean?" he asked and walked towards the dissection-table. "What is that bloody thing you`re holding?"  
"That`s the brain, I suppose," Riff Raff said and gave a shrug.  
Frank bent forward to have a better look at the red mass.  
"That`s a _brain_?" he asked and covered his mouth with one of his well-manicured hands – ready to vomit all over the spick and span pink tiles of the lab`s floor.  
"May I correct you, master? It _was_ a brain – a _human_ brain," Riff Raff clarified and put the clot into the rubbish bin.

Meanwhile, Frank`s face looked as white as a sheet but his cheeks were still flustered. His eyes seemed to be a little glassy.  
"What have you done with it, you tiny fool?" he gasped, still looking down at the rubbish bin.  
"We will have no further use of it, master. Apparently, it is completely damaged," Riff Raff sighed. "There was no indication that a human brain would be _that_ fragile," Riff Raff gave another shrug. "The bottom line is we need a new brain, master."

At these words, Frank lost his temper.  
He reached out with his arms and wiped everything off the desk that was standing beside the dissection-table. Then he started to kick the desk until it fell apart.  
Riff Raff backed away as far as he could to not being hurt by some objects flying by.  
"Holy moons, where will we get a new brain, you plonker?" Frank shouted and kicked the rubbish bin. The bloody pulp was falling out of it and Frank slipped in the bloody mud. He bristled with anger as he started to move towards his servant.  
Riff Raff still backed away.  
Unexpectedly, Frank stopped and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
Riff Raff stopped too and knitted his brow in a perplexed manner.  
_What had happened?_

He didn`t know what was going on, but Frank relaxed a little and lifted his head in his ever present arrogant manner.  
"I will find a new donor," he said and flashed a killing glance at his handyman. "However, you are to remain here to acquaint yourself with human brain surgery."  
With that, he turned and went into the lift.

Riff Raff stood still in utter disbelief. The prince hadn`t penalised him! Not physically...  
So, he watched the lift going down – still holding the blood-covert carving knife in his hand...

* * *

"... and there`s nobody to take care about you?"

Columbia shook her head in sorrow. "That`s so sad," she continued. "`ya know, my parents are still alive, but they really don`t care about me. However, that`s another story. Is there no one that cares about you at all?" she asked and caressed his arm.  
"No," Eddie said and took another draw. "Except for my uncle – he`s the brother of my mom," he laughed it off.  
"But this sounds good! You`re not alone in this world!" Columbia squealed with joy. "Tell me about him," she demanded and leaned her head at his arm.  
Eddie sighed and tossed the cigarette away.  
"My uncle – his name is Doctor von Scott – he`s a curious character. He`s originally from Germany but he`s living in the United States for more than 35 years. You would never believe it, `cause he still has his German dialect. He`s still not able to speak the 'th' properly," Eddie said and Columbia jiggled.  
"However, he`s working for the government and he`s a lot to do. A lot of projects, `ya know?" Eddie smiled at the groupie.  
"Oh, a man without any spare time at all, you mean? A man with no social contacts?" the girl asked and looked questioningly at him.  
"In a way, yes, but surely there are some friends or students," Eddie explained.  
"Students?" Columbia asked. "Why students? What`s their connection to the government?"  
"Oh, my uncle`s a doctor as well and that`s why he`s teaching a lot of students – in his German dialect," Eddie smiled.  
"Oh, `kay," Columbia nodded.  
"You know Brad Majors?" Eddie asked and Columbia shook her head.  
"He`d been a student as well and they were meeting regularly. I think they were working on a project...," Eddie trailed off.  
"What project?" Columbia asked.  
"I don`t know, but is has to deal with a major government-project. He didn`t tell me anything about it," Eddie narrowed his eyes. "I`ll have to ask him," he muttered to himself.

Columbia looked him straight into his eyes and smiled.  
"Your uncle seems to be a very popular person," she said, her face beaming with lust.  
"I never had sex with a famous person or their relatives," she smiled seductively and started to kiss him passionately.  
Eddie stiffened and Columbia hesitated.  
"What`s wrong?" she asked and shot a hurt look at him.  
"Um, nothing," Eddie said and tried to avoid her eyes. "I... I have a question," he continued and looked down at the blanket.  
"Ok, go on," Columbia said – eager to know the question.  
"Um, I know you were... in touch with Frank. Did you ever notice a mark at his hips?" Eddie held his breath.  
"Um, no," Columbia knitted her brow. "Why do you ask?"  
"Um, nothing, but someone has to... well, someone has to have a mark and I know it," Eddie stammered. "It is important for me... um, for the... _human race_..." he trailed off.  
Columbia backed away.  
"What are you talking about? Is this some governmental stuff you`re talking about?" she looked him into the eyes.  
"Who are you?" she whispered and Eddie took her face into his hands.  
"I love you, babe, but there are some questions I`d like to have answered."  
As he saw the look of disbelief in her eyes, he added: "Believe me, I love you, babe."  
Columbia hesitated, but recognised the look in his eyes.  
"I don`t know anything about a mark or something," she whispered once again. "But, please, tell me who are you?"  
Eddie tilted his head.  
"I`m the one you love and I would never play games with you,"  
Columbia just shrugged it off and lay down.

There was someone that had been the fly on the wall, but neither Eddie nor Columbia recognised him at the moment.  
So, Frank smiled and went up to his chamber to hatch a plot.  
_Brad Majors..._


	37. Intrigues

_This will be the 2nd chapter for today...  
_

_

* * *

_**  
Intrigues**

Riff Raff had left his vantage-point just a few minutes ago and was now slowly meandering through the castle-floors to get back to the lab.

He felt like walking at cotton wool though his head seemed to turn somersaults somewhere up in the stratosphere.  
He had been searching for a way to make Frank`s machinations public for the Transylvanian population. The plan he had in mind seemed to be foolproof and now, he felt as strong as a horse.  
Somewhere, deep in his woozy mind Riff Raff knew that it was just a kind of temporary strength. He was all too aware, that he would have to come down from that fabulous stuff the delivery-boy had provided him with. He just needed some time.  
So, he went down to the hall and opened the old wooden clock.

"Hello, my dear friend," Riff Raff smiled at the skeleton and reached into his pocket.  
He blinked in an attempt to chase away the purple haze that was clouding his few. Clumsy, he pulled out a small plastic-bag and gave it a long stare.  
Then, he looked back at the skeleton and smiled again.  
"Keep watching it," he snarled and put the plastic-bag into the skeleton`s dark eye socket.  
Then, he took the lower jaw of his emaciated friend and moved it up and down.  
_"As you wish, master," _he dubbed in a creaking voice and nodded towards the skeleton.

After that, Riff Raff shut the door of the clock and called for the lift.

* * *

Frank was lying at his bed – seemingly deep in thoughts.

He took another draw from his cigarette and muttered under his breath.  
"Doctor _von_ Scott," he tasted every single word as if it was a delicious savoury.

'_Eddie mentioned a mark. I don`t know anything about a mark but obviously, it seems to be of utter importance for him... and for the human race. A mark at a hip...,' _Frank knitted his brows. Somewhere deep in his mind a thought tried to climb out of the dark cave to show itself up, but daylight seemed to be out of reach.  
The prince cursed and threw the cigarette away.  
_'First, I have to squeeze information from Eddie and then, I have to get in touch with that Doctor von Scott,' _Frank thought and lit up another cigarette.

A few minutes later he heard the lift creaking and got up.

* * *

Riff Raff went straight to the prince`s chamber.

The plan was settled deep in his mind and he thought the time was right to start the intrigue.  
He stretched out his bony arm to open the curtain – ready to call his master.

"Master," – "**Riff Raff**!"

The two Transylvanians stared at each other badly shocked.  
Frank found his tongue first.  
"What`s the idea of scaring me to death?" he shouted abuse at his servant and pushed him aside. He stormed into the lab for he didn`t want Riff Raff to see him like this.

Riff Raff cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.  
He smiled inwardly and turned around to face Frank`s back – his mind still woozy.  
"Please accept my apologies for the inconvenience, master," he snarled and blinked, but Frank waved it aside.  
"What do you know about an earthling named Doctor von Scott?" Frank turned around to face Riff Raff.

Riff Raff did his best on concentrating.  
Doctor von Scott? He had read about him in one of Frank`s earthen science-books. Truly spoken, he had engaged himself in von Scott`s scientific studies. The man was a mastermind in the domain of science and Riff Raff admired his knowledge.

Frank gave a cough.  
"Um, yes, master, I remember the name," Riff Raff answered hastily. "Doctor von Scott is an important earthen scientist. As far as I know, he`s working for the government," he concluded and waited for the prince to say some more.  
"Could you be more specific?" Frank demanded impatiently.  
"He`s an intelligent man that studies everything involving other galaxies. As you know, master, the earthlings are always eager to know everything about the mysteries of human life, but Doctor von Scott wants to know everything incorporating outer space – especially, extraterrestrial life forms," Riff Raff scrutinised Frank`s face and waited once more.  
_'Since when did Frank have an interest in an earthen scientist? Yet more important: since when was science in Frank`s interest at all?' _Riff Raff thought but saw the look in the prince`s eyes. Virtually, he could see Frank`s brain cells working like a clockwork.  
Something had happened and Riff Raff would have to get to the bottom of it. Seldom if ever, he had seen the prince in a state of thoughtfulness like this. Riff Raff knew that it would be quite unhealthy to disturb Frank in the current situation and therefore, he waited patiently.  
The familiar sound of the whirring freezer started to vibrate the eardrums and Riff Raff gulped.

"Do you remember one of our first funeral services?" Frank suddenly broke the silence.  
"I`m talking about the funeral we buried Eddie`s mother. There were just two regular relatives to be present. The first one was Eddie, as you probably remember, but the second one was the brother of the deceased. His name was Scottie – the man in the wheelchair. Do you remember?" Frank asked and Riff Raff searched his brain for some pictures.  
"In fact I remember the old man, master," he bore it out and knitted his brow. "Do you mean that _Scottie_ is the famous scientist Doctor von Scott?"  
His eyes widened as the fact was settling down in his still foggy mind.  
Frank just laughed it off.  
"He was talking to me after the funeral. Indeed, a smart man," he smiled a devilish smile and shook his head. "What an intrigue," he laughed aloud and put his right hand at his forehead. "What an intrigue...," he muttered away and shook his head once again.

Suddenly, he looked at Riff Raff – his face emotionless.  
"Send Eddie to my chamber!" Frank ordered and turned to leave.  
Riff Raff hesitated for he still had his own plan in mind.

"Master," he asked carefully and waited tensely.  
Frank turned around to face him and Riff Raff knew that it was not the best moment to question anything. Nevertheless, he had to do it anyway and so he took all his strength.  
"May I put forward a proposal," he watched the prince`s every movement, kneading his fingers nervously.  
Frank fiddled at his corset without looking at his servant: "Go on!"  
"I have to admit that it has nothing to do with our major problem," Riff Raff continued but waited for a reaction.  
Nothing happened and Riff Raff sighed.  
"I was thinking about your graduation, master and how it could become an unforgettable happening," he said and Frank`s eyes widened. Riff Raff noticed the change of the prince`s mood and smiled inwardly though, he knew that he had hit Frank`s weak spot.  
"Creating life is still an unknown domain in our galaxy and therefore, your project will attest your exceptional intelligence, master. Still there`s one major point you will have to take into consideration. The question is...," Riff Raff paused, just long enough to add some dramatically zest to the situation, "... how to make it public to our people."

Frank didn`t move and Riff Raff could tell that he had mistimed mentioning the theme.  
As regards his plot, it could only be described to be the perfect moment. Now, it would be easy to persuade Frank to accept his proposal. The prince was too occupied to think it through, but he still had an obsession with becoming the utmost scientist ever.  
Riff Raff tried hard to keep a straight face, although the fabulous mysterious substances were still floating through his veins.

Slowly, Frank strutted past his handyman and took a seat at the edge of the table.  
He scrutinised Riff Raff`s face and Riff Raff on his part felt rather queasy. His jerky spasm intensified and he tried to control it by kneading his fingers a little harder.  
"Well," Frank`s voice suddenly sounded and Riff Raff gave a wince. "In view of your... _courage_ to beg the question at this inappropriate moment, I assume that you`re able to give me a straight answer."  
Riff Raff hesitated.  
He knew that he had only one chance to persuade the prince, but he also knew about Frank`s distinguishing feature of people skills. He could not let himself slip up.  
"Yes, master," he replied and forced himself to up into Frank`s eyes. "Considering your project coming to an end soon, it would be wise to make preparations for the publication as early as possible," Riff Raff paused there, but Frank just gave a wink to go on.  
"Our mission is almost over, so we will have to come up with our results... with _your_ results, master," Riff Raff added as Frank gave him a piercing look.  
"So what have you puzzled out in your cranky mind?" the prince asked and lit up another cigarette.  
Riff Raff could tell that Frank was extremely curious as to what solution he would bring up, but the prince managed his excitement quite well.  
"The answer is quite simply," Riff Raff said maybe a bit too self-confident, yet, he had forgotten to address Frank as 'master'. "This will be our last year on earth and until now, the Transylvanian government hadn`t decided where the 'Annual Transylvanian Convention' will take place." '  
Riff Raff went silent and watched his master intensely. He would give the spoilt prince some time to think it through. At the present moment, he had done enough to get the ball rolling.

Frank sat there for a moment – deep in thoughts.  
Then, he tossed the cigarette away and stood.  
"The 'Annual Transylvanian Convention' will take place in two and a half month," he said to no one particular, looking at the ground.  
Then, he looked at his servant in his arrogant manner.  
"I will contact my mother as soon as possible," he stated and headed for his chamber. "Go and prepare everything for the contact in two hours` time. Oh," turned around – a sinister smile settling down his face. "Send Eddie to my chamber! Immediately! "  
With that he disappeared behind the thick curtains.

Riff Raff nodded slightly and grinned evilly. The first step in the right direction was done.

* * *

_Please, review! _


	38. Twists ans Turns

_This will be the last chapter for today.  
So, **please**, review or else I`ll have to kill someone! ;) _

_

* * *

_

**Twists and Turns **

Columbia sat in the middle of the huge ballroom, stretching her legs.

"You will never succeed without warming up, because a good warm-up is important before a good dance...," she breathlessly muttered to herself.  
Suddenly, Riff Raff appeared out of the shadows slowly sneaking up on her. The girl didn`t recognise him and Riff Raff was looking forward to give her a scare. He prepared himself mentally, hoping to sound as frightening as possible.  
"Where is Eddie?" he snarled in a dangerously calm and monotone voice.

"**Ahhhhh!"**  
Columbia stopped everything she was doing at an instant and started to scream her head off.  
_'You will have to dispatch that voice separately after the girl`s death,'_ Riff Raff thought and rolled his eyes.  
"Columbia shut up!" he demanded since the groupie was still screaming blue murder – her eyes still closed.  
The voice of remarkably high frequency became silent and Columbia opened her eyes warily.  
"Riff Raff, I was scared witless!" she squealed with relief. "Couldn`t you give a knock at the door or make yourself noticeable in a way or something?"  
There was still a hint of reproof and shock in her voice and Riff Raff smiled inwardly. He enjoyed his little game, although his face remained without emotion.  
"I just came here to find Eddie," he said in an unaffected voice. "Could you probably tell me where he might be?"  
Columbia shook her head, but didn`t say a word.  
_'I see, thunder in paradise,'_ Riff Raff thought and shrugged it off. He headed for the door but suddenly stopped. He turned around to face the groupie that was still sitting at the floor – a sad look on her face.  
"Have you seen Magenta?" he asked – unexpectedly feeling a little sorry for the young girl.  
Columbia shook her head once again and Riff Raff just left the ballroom.

* * *

He closed the ballroom-doors behind him and thought for a moment.

A sudden noise attracted his attention. Heavy steps were coming from the entrance-hall and Riff Raff knew that it could only be one person. He had wasted enough time by scaring the groupie and Frank was still waiting for him to _deliver_ the delivery-boy.  
Riff Raff hurried to get to the entrance-hall. It was just a few steps away, but Eddie seemed to be in a hurry too.  
As he approached the entrance-hall, Eddie was just getting into the lift.  
"Eddie," he called but the dark-haired man ignored him.  
The moment Eddie saw the handyman, he closed the iron bars as quick as possible and pushed the button. Riff Raff grabbed the iron door, but it was too late. The lift was moving upstairs and Eddie grinned down at him.

Riff Raff let out a heavy sigh and hurried up the stairs.  
He heard the lift coming to a halt at the 2nd floor and he knew that the delivery-boy was trying to get into the girls` room.  
"Am I really _that_ terrifying?" he cursed under his breath, still climbing the stairs.

As he reached the 2nd floor, he stood there for a while trying to catch some breath.  
The lift was empty and the floor seemed to be abandoned.  
Riff Raff started to move towards the girls` room.

Suddenly, he heard a noise and a door to his right opened.  
He turned his head and felt a sharp pain...

* * *

"Columbia, have you seen my brother?" Magenta asked, standing at the small staircase that was leading down to the ballroom.

Columbia was still sitting on the floor.  
She had not been able to move over the last minutes – she was just staring down at her hands, her legs still spread out.

Magenta knitted her brows.  
"Columbia is everything alright?" she asked and moved slowly towards the girl.  
"Huh?" Columbia looked up at Magenta. Her facial impressions remained without emotion, although her eyes seemed to be far away.  
"Columbia," Magenta crouched down and gently brushed away a strain of pink hair.  
She knew that the girl`s mind could only be somewhere up in the stratosphere, though for Magenta stratosphere was not that far away. Nevertheless, for humans it seems to be far enough.

"Tell me what happened!" Magenta demanded at sat down next to the girl.  
"I don`t know...," Columbia answered like being under hypnosis. "First, everything was quite right but then... Eddie... he told me that he loves me..."  
Magenta remained still though she knew that there was still more to come.  
"But... but I don`t know if he really loves me," Columbia went on bubbling. "He was talking about a mark and that the owner of the mark would be somewhat necessary for the human race... His uncle is working for the government and I suppose that Eddie is involved in his researches... But he said he loves me with all his heart. The mark... it seems to be of utter importance for the human race... and for him too."  
Columbia suddenly looked up at the maid. "Have you ever been in bed with Frank?" she asked and Magenta shook her head in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" now Magenta was really anxious about the girl`s mental health .The girl`s bubbling didn`t make any sense to her. Something of utter peculiarity must have happened, for Magenta hardly ever had seen the groupie acting like this.

Columbia tilted her head. She seemed to be waking up now.  
"Um, nothing," came her reply. "Eddie and me... we just had a fight. Nothing to be worried about."  
Columbia stood and went to the jukebox. She kicked it with her boots and suddenly the jukebox was brought back to life.  
The song was a mixture of modern country and British folk.

The girl started to swirl around the ballroom and Magenta knew that it was just impossible to talk to Columbia any longer.  
She stood too and headed towards the door.

She would have to go and find Riff Raff by her own to repair the kitchen`s freezer.

* * *

He was pushed against the wall.  
The person that was holding him tightly breathed heavily. It was a really bad breath and Riff Raff knew it all too well.

"Eddie...," he coughed.  
"Shut up!" Eddie demanded and Riff Raff became silent at an instant.  
Eddie let out an angry sigh.  
"I know you`re spying on me and I think it`s time to knock it on the head," he growled and Riff Raff stiffened.  
He didn`t know what Eddie was talking about. Surely, he had caught him red-handed in the transmitter-room a few weeks ago, but he had kept his side of the bargain. Nevertheless, hadn`t Eddie said that he would have his way with him?

"Eddie," he said emphatically, "I`m sorry if you found my behaviour misleading, but I never had the source of spying on you. I was just looking for you to...,"  
"Stop lying at me!" Eddie broke in. "None of your excuses! I have my orders and I will carry out the instructions."  
With that, he punched the handyman in the stomach.

Riff Raff doubled over in pain.  
He always had an abhorrence of brute force. Even though, he had always been confronted with violence, he never saw any necessity for getting accustomed to its presence.  
Now, he was kneeling right in front of the delivery-boy – holding his stomach in agony. He looked up to the man and blinked in an attempt to get his hazy mind clear.  
"What orders are you talking about?" he asked in a feeling of faintness.  
"That`s none of your business!" Eddie`s voice sounded like a foghorn. "You are _in_ my way and that`s why I want you _out_ of the way."  
Suddenly, he pulled out a knife with a serrated edge and grabbed the thin man by his hair.

Riff Raff felt the cold of the blade at his neck and a sharp pain made his eyes become watery. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to think about a solution. Until now, he had always been smart enough to turn the tide.  
"Eddie," he opened his eyes weakly. "You are mistaken about me. I don`t know anything at all. I just came here to...,"  
"I said shut up!" Eddie stared at him – the knife still at the handyman`s neck.  
Riff Raff detected a hint of doubt in his eyes and he knew that the man wouldn`t dispatch him as simple as that. However, Eddie still seemed to be in a fury and the blade was still cutting his skin.

"I know that you are not able to kill a person," Riff Raff mumbled.  
"That`s where you`re wrong," Eddie grabbed him a little harder, but Riff Raff sensed his uncertainty once again.  
"Frank...," Riff Raff started but was cut off again.  
"If you`re not keeping your bloody trap shut, I`ll have to cut off your tongue and this will make your death more torturous!"  
Eddie seemed to be somewhat overtaxed and Riff Raff feared that the delivery-boy could lose his temper. So, he tried to relax a little and closed his eyes again.  
"So you`re going to kill me?" he asked carefully.

No response.

Riff Raff exerted himself to breath steadily to not give the strong and furious man a reason to overreact. Now, the next step depended on Eddie.

The delivery-boy hesitated.  
"I`m going to kill you," he whispered and Riff Raff felt the blade moving deeper into his skin.  
"Why?" he coughed though he knew that there was no way to get out of these miseries anymore.  
_'No, I cannot leave Magenta alone. She will slowly fall into decay and then she will die a lonely death in torments._ _She will never be able to see our beloved planet again! She will never be able to dance once more to its dark refrain! She will never be with me again... I refuse to accept it!' _

Riff Raff took all his strength and pushed the delivery-boy away as hard as he could.

Eddie felt backwards – obviously in a great surprise. He lost the knife and Riff Raff hurried to get it. However, Eddie seemed to have the same idea and pounced on the deathly instrument as well. Riff Raff grabbed the knife and Eddie grabbed the handyman`s fist. Soon, they were struggling with each other and Riff Raff slowly but surely felt his physical powers of endurance coming to an end.  
Eddie panted and turned the gaunt man at his back. He sat at his lap and tried to twist his ankles to get the knife.  
Riff Raff made no noise though he knew that he needed all his concentration and energy to prevent his own dead – and his dead seemed to be perceptibly close.  
Eddie turned Riff Raff`s ankles and forced him to put the knife at his own neck again.

"I`m sorry, pal, but I have my orders," Eddie coughed and pushed the handyman`s hand down as hard as he could...


	39. Intention

_Three chapters are coming up tonight. In this chapter someone`s playing games with someone else (in the true sense of the word). Enjoy and review, please!  
Here we go! _

* * *

**Twenty Questions  
**

Pain.

A sharp and stabbing pain was all he could perceive.  
He was lying at his back – his eyes still closed. He couldn`t remember what had happened and so he tried to bring it to mind. He was breathing carefully, because breathing in seemed to be somewhat difficult.  
_Why was he lying at his back? Why had he lost his ability to breath in properly, but most of all, why had he lost his powers of recall?_

He opened his eyes wearily, although he didn`t know what to expect.  
The wooden ceiling of one of the castle-floors was coming into few. The ceiling was covert with grey and black cobwebs and this could only mean, that he was still in Frank`s castle and his sister was still the domestic that had to clean the huge building from top to bottom.

"Magen-," he tried to get up, but became abruptly aware of his failure. "Ah," he coughed and lay back, closing his eyes in pain.  
"Riff Raff," Magenta`s anxious voice neared and he could feel her warmth right in front of his face.  
"Riff Raff stay put!" she demanded and gently stroked his hair.  
Riff Raff relaxed a little and opened his eyes. He could see that his sister seemed to be still in a state of shock, although her beautiful green eyes were gleaming with relief and pleasure.

"What happened?" he whispered.  
Magenta just shook her head and looked aside. Riff Raff turned his head too and blinked, because his stomach seemed to explode with every move he made.

The delivery-boy was lying right beside him. It looked like he was sleeping but Riff Raff saw the small line of blood trickling down Eddie`s forehead.  
"Is he dead?" he asked and Magenta shook her head once again.  
"No, he`s just unconscious," she said and looked back at her brother. "I was looking for you and then I saw you two fighting. Suddenly, you didn`t move any longer and... and..."  
Riff Raff saw a tear forming in her eyes and gulped. He had hardly ever seen his sister crying bitter tears.  
"Shh," he tried to sooth her down. "Everything is alright. I`m still alive, do you see?"  
He gave her a weak smile and Magenta wiped away the tear.  
"Why is Eddie sleeping next to me?" Riff Raff changed the theme for he didn`t know what his sister had done to the big man.  
"I just took the candlestick. I thought he`d kill you. I daresay, I lost my temper at this thought," Magenta shook her head and looked down at her hands.  
Riff Raff smiled at her. "I daresay, you saved my life, my dear sister," he said and tried to take her hand. The move made him wince and he broke off his intention at an instant.

"You are badly hurt," Magenta put her hand at his chest to stop him from moving any further. "I have to go to take some bandages," she rose and Riff Raff suddenly feared for his life. His sister never acted this peculiar.

* * *

He didn`t move until Magenta came back.  
Eddie was still unconscious and Frank was still awaiting him. It was only a question of time until Frank would show himself up. How should he explain the situation?  
Magenta removed his jacket carefully and pulled back his shirt. He felt a sharp a pain as she put the disinfectant at his wound, but he remained still.  
Shortly after, Magenta had tended his wound and the bandage gave a friendly press at his stomach.

Riff Raff sat up carefully.  
"Frank wants to see him," he motioned his head towards the delivery-boy. "We`ll have to wake him."  
Magenta reacted quickly and knelt down. She scrutinised his wound and put some tincture on. Eddie made no move.  
Magenta sighed and pulled some smelling salts out of her skirt.  
"Ready?" she shot a glance at her brother and he nodded in agreement.  
What else should he do? The master was still waiting and it seemed that his sister had done quite a good job.

Eddie`s head turned abruptly as the smelling salts hit his olfactory nerves.  
Magenta backed away into her brother`s arms. Riff Raff held her tightly – still looking at the delivery-boy that was slowly coming to life.  
"Ah," Eddie grumbled and sat up – holding his head with his right hand. "God dammed, what happened?"  
He turned his head and saw the siblings sitting right beside him – the handyman embracing his sister as if to protect her. Then, he spotted the candlestick and shot a sinister look at the blond man.  
"Did you paste me?" he growled at him and touched his wound.  
"You were trying to kill me," Riff Raff just said and tried to sound as strong as possible.  
Eddie didn`t respond. He just looked down at his blood-covert hands and knitted his brows.

"Frank wants to see you," Riff Raff declared and rose cautiously. "He will be waiting for you to show yourself up. It would not be a healthy attitude towards life to let the master wait any longer, I suppose."  
Eddie remained silent – he was desperately searching his memory about the occurrences that had happened before he had been totally surrounded by blackness.  
"Eddie," Riff Raff said emphatically. "You were trying to kill me. It`s utterly incomprehensible to me why you were acting like this but at the present moment, the master is waiting for you. It would be wise to hurry! Maybe you could explain your behaviour after the meeting."

Eddie shot a suspicious look at the thin man in front of him but rose too. Riff Raff waited for the big man to go ahead. He exchanged glances with his sister and followed the delivery-boy into the lift – staring sinisterly at his back.

* * *

The ride was shrouded in silence.

Eddie stared at his blood-covert hands all the time, trying to remember his intentions. Riff Raff on his part took the presence of the delivery-boy at this limited space with a hint of salt. Hopefully, the man would not remember anything whilst going up to the lab. Apart from that, Riff Raff was trying to figure out what kind of punishment the choleric prince would inflict on him. After all, the master was waiting for the delivery-boy for approximately half an hour.

The lift was slowly coming to a halt and Riff Raff opened the creaking door for Eddie to exit the lift.  
Eddie gave him a glance and entered the lab. Riff Raff got out of the lift too and motioned his head towards Frank`s chamber.  
The lab seemed to be abandoned though there was no sound to be heard except the humming of the freezer.

All of a sudden, a noise was coming from behind.  
Riff Raff wanted to turn his head but only felt a sharp pain – once again. The whip hit his back and he fell to his knees. Frank appeared beside the lift and stepped behind his handyman.

"What took you so long to get back here?" Frank roared and cracked the whip again.  
Riff Raff winced and blinked. He could see Eddie`s boots standing right in his little sight of view and he knew that the delivery-boy was watching the cruel scenery he was chosen to be one of the leading actors. Unfortunately, he was playing the losing part.  
"I just had some difficulties finding Eddie, master," Riff Raff answered still looking at the ground.  
His stomach was aching and the welts he felt forming at his back didn`t make it any better.

Frank cracked the whip again but only hit the floor on purpose.  
"Get out of my sight!" he ordered and Riff Raff rose warily. "I will contact my mother in one and a half hour. Go and prepare everything!"

With that, Frank strutted past his handyman and linked arms with the still stunned looking delivery-boy – dragging him into his chamber.

Riff Raff hurried to get out of the lab although he was aching all over.

* * *

Frank pushed the delivery-boy to sit on his king-sized bed.

Eddie was still feeling a bit dizzy so he didn`t defy the rough treatment. Frank sat on his lap and forced him to lie back. Then, he bent forward - a lustful smile at his lips.  
"Where does all that blood comes from?" he asked in a whispering tone and licked the small red trickle that had been forming at the delivery-boy`s forehead.  
"Um... I don`t know," Eddie stammered and tried to shake his head. "Probably I hurt myself... But I can`t remember anything."  
Frank cocked an eyebrow. Then he smiled and licked up some blood from his lips.  
"Well, at the present moment, I don`t care about _your_... sexual preferences," he smirked at him and shook his head. "I am more interested in our current act of... _charity_."  
With that Frank lay down and started to unbutton the shirt Eddie was wearing. His lips met moist skin and his tongue found its way to a hard nipple.  
Eddie moaned with pleasure and Frank moved his hands down towards the lower regions. His nail was circling the navel and he could feel the delivery-boy`s manhood rising and pressing against his own stomach.  
"Now, now, no need to hurry," he soothed and reached down under his bed, still letting his tongue travelling around the pale but strong chest.  
Eddie heard the prince rummaging through the things lying under the bed. He knew that Frank was the owner of a comprehensive collection of sex toys for he had been given the opportunity of experiential knowledge several times. He heard a rattle he knew all too well. His head was still spinning around but he couldn`t tell if it was due to his injury or if Frank was still the master absolute pleasure.  
Soon, his hands were tied up to the bedposts but he didn`t complain. Quite the contrary! From his confused point of few, he was enjoying this little game far too much.

Frank still sat at Eddie`s lap and scrutinised the human`s face - a smile playing across his lips.  
"Let`s play a... party game," he putted forward a proposal and shifted his weight to have a better seat. "It`s an earthen game Columbia taught me, so I`m sure you know the rules."  
Suddenly, Eddie felt rather queasy. He turned his head with a great effort and looked up to his handcuffed ankles.

Frank let out a short laughter.  
"My my, you don`t even know the game I`m talking about but yet you looking somewhat uneasy," he said and ripped Eddie`s shirt abruptly.  
"You probably know a game called '_Twenty Questions_'?", he asked - his voice now dripping with sarcasm. Eddie just blinked in confusion.  
"If you are not able to remember the rules, I`m willing to help you," out of the blue, Frank placed a knife at Eddie`s chest. It didn`t cut the skin, but Eddie felt the cold of the blade resting at his chest. He breathed deeply.  
"You are hiding a secret and I am the one to puzzle it out. Therefore I`m allowed to ask twenty questions," Frank explained as if talking to a little child. He smiled all the time, always looking the delivery-boy up and down - the knife tracing invisible shapes all over his chest.  
"First of all, have you got some living relatives?" Frank asked and watched Eddie`s every move.  
Eddie shook his head in disbelief. "Why on earth everybody wants to know about my relati..." he started to complain but was cut off by Frank`s sharp voice: "Just answer my question!"

The knife was pressing into his skin and Eddie didn`t dare to breath in properly. He knew all too well, that there was no escaping form this mean little game and that he would have to play along.  
"Um, well, there`s indeed an uncle of mine," Eddie conceded. "Uncle Scotty. You met him at the funeral."  
"The man in the wheelchair," Frank nodded. "As far as I remember, he is a pretty smart man. What did you say he`s working as?"  
Eddie had a sudden sense that he had to be careful. "I didn`t say anything at all regarding my uncle`s job," he answered.  
"Alright then," Frank shrugged and the knife left a scratch right above Eddie`s left nipple.  
Eddie shifted slightly.  
"Tell me, what do you know about Brad Majors?" Frank asked and looked him deep into the eyes.  
"That`s none of your business!" Eddie roared but didn`t move.  
Frank laughed it off and shook his head.

All of a sudden, his grin faded and he gazed at Eddie, the knife cutting deeper into the pale skin. "Until now, you have not been particularly cooperative," the prince said in a dangerously calm voice. "Unfortunately, I`m not finished with the... _party game_ yet."  
Eddie stiffened as Frank licked the blade of the knife.  
"There are 17 questions left, but maybe you`re just a little bored. I know that this game is stupefyingly dull, but it`s still a popular earthen game and I thought you would like it. I`m sorry if I got it wrong," Frank sighed and smiled down at the man lying in front of him.  
"I decided to make it easier for both of us," Frank started to clean his nails by using the knife carefully for he didn`t intend to hurt himself.

"I know that your _secret _is important for the human race," he said like talking at random and watched his nails intensely. "I know about the mark..." he trailed off and smiled at the delivery-boy.  
Eddie`s eyes widened with horror.  
"You know about the mark?" he gasped ready to fall unconsciously again. Frank just tilted his head to the side – still smiling in triumph.  
Eddie tried to regain his self-control. He breathed deeply and agonised about the situation. The Transylvanian seemed to know more than expected and in that case, there was nothing to lose.  
"But you`re still acting like being the prince of your galaxy," he stated.

Now, it was Frank who looked stunned.  
Eddie noticed the change in Frank`s face and knew that he had been falling for his little trap.  
"You cheater!" he yelled ready to lunge at Frank but unfortunately, the handcuffs held him back.  
Frank was quick off the mark and grabbed the delivery-boy by his hair.  
Now, the knife was cutting Eddie`s neck slowly. He felt the blood trickling down and the sharp pain that pervaded his whole body.

Frank placed the knife right above Eddie`s heart and started to cut the skin in a circle. Eddie started to scream.  
"What do you mean?" Frank coughed but the delivery-boy was still screaming his head off.  
"Stop screaming!" Frank yelled and dropped the knife, trying to cover the man`s mouth with his hands.

The information he had obtained from the human just a minute ago and the permanent screaming made him run riot. So he lashed out at Eddie with his fists. He didn`t even take some time to breathe deeply. The delivery-boy was screaming all the time – trying to protect every part of his body by using his legs. Certainly, he had no chance.

All of a sudden, Frank stopped.  
The delivery-boy didn`t move any longer and Frank was startled by the deafening sound of the silence that surrounded him. His fists drooped and he crawled down the big man to sit at the edge of his king-sized bed, watching the blood-covert delivery-boy without emotion. He breathed heavily.

There was only one sentence floating through his mind:  
_'You are still acting like being the prince of your galaxy...' _


	40. The Intergalactic LinkUp

_The naming of the Old Queen – appearing only as an 'invisible' character in this chapter – will be a bit OOC, but I tried to explain. Otherwise it wouldn`t make any sense at all.  
R&R! _

_

* * *

_

**The Intergalactic Link-Up **_  
_

„_**The intergalactic link-up to Transsexual has been established, master." **_

The pale face of the handyman appeared in deathly greys and blues at the monitor.  
_**"We are ready to make contact right now**_," Riff Raff said and Frank turned off the monitor.

He sighed deeply and shot a glance down at the unconscious delivery-boy, still lying in his bed.  
Then, he got up and went straight into his bathroom to prepare himself.  
Shortly after he called the lift and went down to the transmitter-room.

* * *

"He wants to contact the Old Queen?" Magenta shook her head. Her curls were waving like a deep red ocean and Riff Raff admired her beauty once more.  
It`s been a long time since he had been given an opportunity of enjoying his sister`s presence. For now, he knew that the master was on his way so there would be no time to take pleasure in being together in a dark room.  
Riff Raff sighed.

"Yes, and this will be somewhat important for us," he said and smiled weakly at her.  
Magenta knitted her brow.  
"Important for us?" she asked. "I thought the only possibility to contact the Old Queen would be a positive result in your researches. You didn`t tell me that you were successful."  
There was a hint of disappointment in her deep voice and Riff Raff took his sister by her shoulders.  
"We were not succeeding yet," he started to explain. "Not with the experiment," he added and gave a meaningful glance. "But you`re right, there`s indeed something I withheld from you."  
As he saw the disappointment in her eyes he took her chin.  
"Magenta, trust me. I only wanted to protect you from distress and therefore, I didn`t let you in on my part of the plan. I`m sorry," he forced her gently to look up to him but Magenta tossed her head and folded her arms – waiting for him to go on.  
Riff Raff took her by the arms and opened his mouth but Magenta backed away. His arms drooped and he sighed.  
"The experiment will be soon coming to an end," he explained. "I know it because I have all its plans in mind. Now, Frank wants to make his discovery public for our people. Therefore I suggested him to persuade the Old Queen to allow the celebration of the 'Annual Transylvanian Convention' to take place on earth."  
Riff Raff went silent and waited for his sister to think about it.

He knew that Magenta missed their home-planet terribly.  
She had always exhibited boyish demeanour and Riff Raff just loved her the way she acted.  
Magenta had a sarcastic tongue, she would snap at everybody that was out of her favour – or sometimes at persons that were still in it, she would use every object that was within reach to protect herself or her brother from any harm and yet, she had an aura of gracefulness about her all the time.  
Back at Transsexual, Magenta had always been cherish and had a devil-may-care attitude about the future. Even as a child, Riff Raff was all too aware that it was just a kind of self-protection to make life easier for both of them. Nevertheless, the thin blond boy was grateful for his sister`s efforts to teach him a way of coping with life.  
However, being cooped here on earth for nearly 6 earthen years, he felt her shield of self-protection disintegrating into pieces. Slowly but surely, she was fading like a flower.

"I miss our home-planet," Magenta said suddenly – her eyes focused on a far away spot only she was able to perceive.  
"Thank you, brother. Thank you for the chance to meet our people again," Magenta`s eyes met his eyes.  
She didn`t smile – her face remained completely serious and Riff Raff knew that at the present moment Magenta laid her deepest emotions bare. She was standing right in front of him without any defence, wide open for every sort of attack.  
This unprotected opening lasted just a mere second before Magenta`s true face was walled off again.

The door burst open and Frank stormed in, his opened robe fluttering behind his back.  
He went straight to the transmitter and pushed a few buttons.

Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged glances. They had no idea what had happened. However, the acting of the mood-swinging prince had rarely ever been predictable, so they just waited.  
Still, Riff Raff felt a sneaking suspicion growing that the delivery-boy had had something to do with the tight-lipped behaviour of their master.

The transmitter was beeping steadily and Frank banged his fist at the machine.  
"Magenta, come here and type in what I`m telling you," he commanded and stepped aside.  
Magenta moved into position and pressed a button.

The monitor flickered and the curser blinked expectantly.

Frank scowled but gathered his thoughts to cover his embarrassment.  
"Your Highness, my... dear mother, I have succeeded in my experiment," Frank dictated while Magenta was typing quickly. "Now, I want to make it public to our people. My results will be the most important innovation our whole galaxy will be proud to own. Mother, we will have the monopoly of the answer to the secret every living being wants to know. Therefore I`m wishing the 'Annual Transylvanian Convention' to take place here on earth. Yours faithfully, your... beloved... son."

Magenta sent the message.

Three Transylvanian pairs of eyes were staring in utter concentration at the monitor, as if a long enough and firm stare would make the appearance of an answer considerably faster.  
The minutes went by, but the three Transylvanians scarcely dared to breath.  
If an outsider would have passed the room he would probably just notice three decorative figures of stone standing inside.  
In relation to 'figures of stone' it could only be described as the right term as Riff Raff felt his every muscle harden with every second passing by.

The silence lasted and the tension grew until a seemingly ear-splitting high-pitched 'beep' made all the three nearly jumping out of their skins.

The arriving message flickered in black letters:  
_**'My beloved son, I am proud of your work and it gives me a great pleasure that you have spent your time profitably. Of course I expected as much. For you came up to my expectations, I will grant you your wish. Every planet of our galaxy will send out an ambassador to earth to celebrate the 'Annual Transylvanian Convention' including to celebrate you as a hero. In anticipation of your successful return, your mother, The Queen of Transylvania*.'**_

Riff Raff was hardly able to repress the feeling of relief that was washing over him.  
Once again, he and Magenta exchanged glances and he could feel his sister`s relief as well. The next step had been done.

"Riff Raff, I`m expecting you in the lab immediately," Frank commanded and left the room, not even sparing him a glance.

The sibling put their hands together and smiled at each other.  
Then, they let their arms going down stimulatingly like a wave that was washing over them.  
Their elbow touched and the wave was getting up to their hands again.  
The siblings smiled evilly and Magenta laughed out loud in a deep voice.

_*****__The Queen of Transylvania is – other than supposed – not just the Queen of Transsexual. As the name implies, she is the ruler of the galaxy of Transylvania. Prince Frank N. Furter is just the prince of Transsexual. If the Old Queen dies, he will become the King of Transylvania. _

_

* * *

_  
Riff Raff opened the doors of the lift and stepped into the lab.

The prince was nowhere to be seen so he walked straight to the prince`s chambers.  
Frank was standing in front of his bed facing someone or something laying at the bed Riff Raff couldn`t see.

"Master," he snarled and waited.  
"Hmm?" the prince turned around. Obviously, he had been deep in thoughts and Riff Raff had the chance to catch a glimpse of Eddie lying motionless at the silken sheets.  
"Ah, yes, Riff Raff," Frank said as if remembering something unimportant. He walked past his handyman and turned around to face him, as so did Riff Raff.  
"I will give you an order of utter importance and I know that you will comply with my every wish without questioning," the prince stated emphatically.

Riff Raff`s face remained with a blank expression but his thoughts started to race with itself. Something was definitely wrong. Riff Raff felt his plot slipping away for he hadn`t allowed for any unscheduled occurrences. If the plan failed there would be no possibility to contact home in the near future. There was no guaranty that the mission would end right in time and that the prince would go back home to Transsexual.  
The Convention had to take place! It was the only way to put Frank on a charge of murder. Certainly there were still some minor kinks in plan that had to be ironed out, but Riff Raff was sure he could handle it. Hopefully – but if Frank had done something completely stupid...

"Riff Raff, I`m talking to you," Frank`s sharp voice echoed in his mind and Riff Raff blinked.  
"I`m sorry about that, master," he said slowly and dared to look into his master`s green eyes.  
"You`re permanent mental absence becomes unbearable," Frank scolded and let out a heavy sigh.  
"Listen carefully! As you were undoubtedly responsible for the loss of our last human brain, I went to all the bother of finding a new donor," the prince paused here for the dramatic effect and Riff Raff knew at an instant what the screwy scientist was talking about.  
Frank smiled evilly for he knew that his little speech would not let his handyman remaining unaffected. Sometimes even his little servant could be read like an open book.  
"I want you to take half of his brain out," he motioned his head towards the bed. "I don`t want to see him again – alive."  
Frank`s words clung to Riff Raff`s mind.  
Killing a person? Killing a human? No – definitely no! It would ruin his plan! It would ruin their hopes! It would ruin their future!  
Riff Raff felt his knees turned to jelly and his throat going dry. Sweat was forming at his forehead and he desperately thought about a solution.

"Is that understood?" Frank asked harshly. It was not a question but an order and Riff Raff just nodded slightly.  
"Then go and prepare everything! I don`t want you to talk to anyone about our little... scientific secret."

The prince turned around and let out a small laughter.  
Just staying out of trouble...


	41. Nightmare

_This will be the 3rd and last chapter for tonight. In this chapter someone discovers something about someone else, while everyone else is trying to find out about it. _  
_R&R! _

_

* * *

_

__**Nightmare **_  
_

The old wooden clock showed the first hour of the day and Magenta slowly got up the stairs.

She felt dead tired and her arms were aching due to the oodles of dusting and mopping. The only thing she desired right now was to lay down and drift off into a deep slumber in her brother`s arms.

The girls` room greeted her with darkness and silence. Columbia was curled up in bed, mumbling some unintelligent words whilst sleeping.  
Magenta lit a candle and sat down right in front of the mirror, watching her face in the dim light.  
'_I`m fading_,' she thought, running her fingers over her eyebrows and down her cheeks.

Of course, her skin was still pale and soft – a perfect Transylvanian skin – but her eyes looked terribly tired and her hands were covered with red dots. Dusting and cleaning were taking its toll.  
Magenta knew that it was nothing compared to the stress and rough treatment her brother had to deal with every day, but she felt her powers of endurance fading.

Her brother – where could he be right now?  
He was probably still cooped up in the lab, following the master`s orders or finishing some stupid tasks while the prince peacefully slumbered behind the thick curtain.

Magenta put her arms at the table and laid her head down – the thick red curls covering up her pale thin arms.  
She was slowly drifting into sleep – a rather turbid dream torturing her weary mind.

_**She was dusting the old wooden clock in the hall. Suddenly, the door of the clock opened slowly and Riff Raff smiled at her from inside, motioning her in. Magenta followed carefully and stepped into the dark. Inside the clock darkness surrounded her completely. She felt like falling into some black velvet nothing. Magenta tried to find her brother but he was nowhere to be seen – by the way, nothing was to be seen at all, not even her own hands. She turned her head to search for Riff Raff, but caused by the velvety darkness she couldn`t even feel her body moving. She had lost her orientation completely.  
Magenta was not able to make a noise – she just stared ahead into nothing, hoping to find a way out.  
Suddenly, a sharp finger tapped her on the shoulder and Magenta spun around.  
Her master`s dark green eyes were glancing lasciviously at her mouth. He was wearing only a silken robe, barely covering his manhood. He took her hands and placed them at his chest. 'Do you feel my hearts beating?' he soothed, his dark-painted lips coming closer so Magenta could feel his warm breath. Magenta wanted to scream, to cry for help – screaming for her brother to protect her from the master that was holding her tight. She wanted Riff Raff to restrain the sex-starved beast from abusing her. She didn`t want a repetition of being touched in a clear-cut way by the Master of seduction. However, no sound escaped her opened mouth, no matter how hard she tried.  
Magenta tried to pull free, but was not able to fight the strong man that was cackling loudly all the time. She put up a desperate struggle, but Frank just drew her closer and closer. Finally her face touched his bare chest and she felt his fingers holding her mass of hair, making her head staying in place. Magenta wanted to breath, but the intoxicating smell of her master`s skin made it difficult to breath in properly. She gasped but Frank seemed to be ignoring it on purpose.  
'Oh honey, I just want to give you absolute pleasure. I`m willing for you to let you feel my perfect body – I`m willing for you to let you scream my name – I`m willing for you to let you merge into my inimitable body – I`m willing for you to become a part of Me.'  
'Stop it!'  
Another voice was coming from out of nowhere, nevertheless Frank still held her tight.  
'Don`t let him seduce you, for he`s not the one you`re thinking he should be.'  
Columbia`s voice.  
Magenta turned her head. By some miracle, Frank had totally disappeared.  
Columbia stood in the middle of the bright-lighted the ballroom, a candlestick in her hand and doing some tap dancing whilst looking sternly at Magenta. Eddie was lying next to her – his head covered with blood.  
Magenta moved closer, but the picture of the glittering girl did exactly the opposite without moving from the spot. The ballroom seemed to expand with every step Magenta made, so she decided to just stand still.  
'Have you forgotten about the mark?' Columbia waved the candlestick as if it were a magic wand, still doing the tap dancing. She was looking like a sparkling fairy with limited motor abilities due to the lack of wings.  
Suddenly, Eddie rose walked slowly towards Magenta.  
His head was bleeding heavily Magenta spotted some dry red dots at his shirt. He was holding a large knife in his hand and he frowned at her.  
'Have you forgotten about the mark?' the question was repeated by Columbia and Magenta backed away. Eddie was coming closer, so Magenta decided to run, but was not able to move any more. Still, the dangerously looking man slowly moved closer and closer and the knife was getting bigger and bigger.  
'You know the owner of the birthmark,' he suddenly growled. 'I need your brain, because it is important for the human race. Remember the three moons...'  
'Have you forgotten about the mark?' Columbia`s voice broke in again.  
'Remember the three moons...'  
'Have you forgotten about...'  
'...the three moons...'  
'...the mark?' ** _

Magenta awoke gasping.  
She was still sitting in front of the mirror. The candle was burned out. She could feel the cold sweat trickling down her forehead and she sighed heavily. The room was cold and silent.  
Magenta collected herself mentally and left the inhospitable room.

* * *

Riff Raff was standing in the bright-lighted lab, mixing some ingredients in a tube.

He didn`t know the time, because the bright light of the lab never seemed to extinguish. Only the dawn looking shyly down at him through the large glassy dome roof indicated the change between night and day. He would have to repair the old wooden clock. Otherwise he would be caught in the lab for days – and nights.

Unexpectedly, he heard the lift creaking and moving upstairs.  
It could not be his master, for he was already sleeping behind the curtain. However, who could it be? Columbia and Magenta were probably lying in bed – sound asleep. Eddie was still lying at a litter – unconsciously. Riff Raff had enquired into human states of unconsciousness and was sure that Eddie had been falling into a so-called _coma_. Now he was trying to figure out how to bring the delivery-boy back to real life.  
Nevertheless, nobody could ever enter the castle without being caught. Riff Raff sat the tube aside and waited.

The lift came to a halt and the iron doors were pulled open.  
Magenta stepped out and moved slowly towards her brother.

"Magenta, what are you doing here?" Riff Raff asked in utter confusion. "The dawn breaks already and you need your little rest..."  
Riff Raff became silent at an instant as he saw his sister`s face.  
Her perfect pale skin had turned into a ghostly white and her beautiful green eyes looked even greener due to the red and glassy fevered colour of the normally white coloured part of the eyeballs.

"Magenta, what happened?" he hurried towards his sister, lifting his hands to touch her cheeks, but Magenta lifted her hands too and took his hands into her own.  
"I just had a nightmare," she said, her voice still rasping for she had been woken up just a few minutes ago.  
Riff Raff frowned.  
He knew that his sister had nightmares from time to time, but he had never seen her that agitated before.  
"Tell me about it," he said, guiding her to the tank and motioned her to sit down in front of it.

Magenta sat down, resting her back and head at the thick wall of glass and closing her eyes.  
Riff Raff sat down as well, watching the pink tiles in front of his shoes. He knew that his sister would have to collect herself before giving away anything, so he would have to give her all the time she needed.

The sombre looking man thought back to their childhood. He remembered how often they were just sitting together – completely silent. For the blond child it felt like they were having deep conversations, although both of them were mostly occupied in their own thoughts. Nevertheless, the calming silence in the presence of each other felt all too comfortably.

"It is not the nightmare that disturbs me," Magenta`s deep voice suddenly brought him back to reality.  
He frowned again, but waited patiently.  
Magenta sighed heavily and looked down at her hands.  
"Columbia told me about a mark Eddie had mentioned. The owner of the mark has to be of utter importance for us... and for the human race," she turned her head and looked him straight into his eyes. Riff Raff couldn`t spot any emotions and knew at an instant, that Magenta had discovered something extremely significant.  
"Are we in danger?" he simply asked, for he knew about the connection between the – now unconscious – man and the earthen (or whomever) government of that bizarre planet.  
Magenta let out a small laughter and shook her head, looking down at her worn-out stilettos.  
"I really don`t know, but there`s one thing I know for sure," she paused here as if to reconsider.  
There was a short silence between the siblings, but this silence was not a comfortably silence at all, so Riff Raff felt just ill at ease. He even didn`t dare to breath.  
Magenta turned her head once again and watched her brother`s face as if scrutinising him. Riff Raff shifted slightly under his sister`s stare, his eyes darting around as if looking for a hiding spot. He had never felt like this before in his sister`s presence. The situation just felt awkward.  
"Could you be a bit more specific?" he asked out of desperation and forced himself to look into her wonderful deep green eyes.  
Unexpectedly, Magenta smiled at him.

"I know the owner of that mysterious birthmark..."


	42. The Guardian of the Secret

_Sorry for my absence, but I was hoping for a review.  
Nevertheless, there are two chapters coming up tonight. Hope you enjoy! _

_

* * *

_**The Guardian of the Secret **_  
_

„Magenta!"

Startled, the siblings hurried to get up as quick as possible.  
Frank was standing in front of his bedroom, leaning against the tall figure that was decorating the entrance area of his chamber. His arms were crossed at his chest and his eyes were narrowed in anger.  
If he would have been a figure in a comic, his eyes probably would have darted deadly flashes at his servants, leaving nothing but two smouldering heaps of ashes.

"Magenta, what are you doing here?" he roared pushing himself off the marble figure and walking angrily down the two steps leading into the lab.  
"I was slumbering peacefully, dreaming of my beautiful creation as my efforts of seducing him were interrupted by your permanent chatter," Frank placed his arms at his hips and tapped his foot.  
"Would you kindly inform me about your _tea party_?"  
"Master," Riff Raff stepped in front of his sister but Magenta stepped beside him.  
"We were just discussing the menu for the convention, master," she said folding her hands slightly at her stomach. "I`m sorry for disturbing your truly important beauty sleep," Magenta lowered her eyes, seemingly feeling repentant.

Frank stared at her for a moment, but then looked up to Riff Raff who was still watching him with cautiousness.  
"Have you finished your today`s tasks?" he snarled at him for he didn`t want to make an exhibition of himself. Mind you, he was still their master! He was still the prince of Transs... he was still the prin... he was... however, the conventional unquestioning obedience of his servants seemed to more and more disappear the longer they stayed on earth. Such behaviour could not be tolerated, even if they would be stuck here forever!  
"Well?" he looked questioningly at his male servant.  
"Most of the preparations are done, master," Riff Raff answered glancing at his sister.  
He was still fairly confused by her former behaviour. What in garter name she had talked about? What was the meaning of that mysterious mark Magenta had mentioned, but most of all, who was the one that bore the mark? Riff Raff was not able to concentrate properly. If the master would do something unpredictably at the present moment, he would never be able to defend neither his sister nor himself.

"_Most_ of the preparations are done?" the prince repeated smilingly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Really! That`s good news!" Frank strutted over to Riff Raff. "Well, then let`s start this morning with _most_ of the surgical intervention!" he snapped at him.

"Surgical invention?" Magenta broke in without thinking, but bit her lips promptly as she became aware of her failure.  
Frank forgot about his male servant`s disobedience and shot her a killing glance. Then, he smiled again –facing the red-headed woman.  
"Was there anybody talking about a surgery?" he chirped. "I never thought you to be a specialist of surgery inventions! Magenta, you amaze me! Unfortunately, I only engaged the cleaning-services of you. If you don`t object, I would like to talk to _my_ _specialist_ in private," he smiled at her as if being on the edge of a tantrum and waved a hand.

"As you wish, master," Magenta lowered her head and turned to leave. She knew that it would not be healthy to stay under the master`s very eyes any longer, when being the focus of the master`s discontent.  
As she was walking to the lift her eyes darted around.  
There it was! There was the pitiful donor, that would be the next in line for Frank`s special surgery experiments. The litter was standing extremely disadvantageous, so Magenta could only recognise some big feet and a mass of a human being, covered by a white sheet. The sight of the big white mass seemed to be familiar to her, but she was not able to catch the thought. So she left the lab in a deep mental occupation.

* * *

"Magenta, have you seen Eddie?" an ear-splitting voice echoed through the entrance hall and Magenta closed her eyes tightly in pain.

The groupie, of course.  
Wait, why was a late-riser like Columbia up that early in the morning? Probably, she has had a nightmare too. Magenta decided not to ask. Maybe the lonely earthen moon was causing all the trouble. Columbia had told her about quite a few strange earthen peculiarities like magnetic fields, meteorological sensitivity, seasonal affected disorder or moonstruck people. What a strange planet!  
"No, Columbia, I haven`t seen the slightest sign of your _bit of fluff_," she just answered, still walking down the stairs.  
Columbia stood beside the stairs – her hands keeping hold of the wooden stair-rail whilst she was stretching her legs into the air.  
"Um, `kay, then I`ll look for him later," she shrugged it off and hurried upstairs past Magenta, who just shook her head.

"I wonder..."

* * *

The sun smiled mischievously through the glassy roof of the lab while Riff Raff was still working at different tasks.

The master had left him a few hours ago to go back to sleep, after he had loaded him with work. Riff Raff had been positively clear about his master`s reaction after disturbing him, but he was just glad that Magenta had disappeared soon enough to escape punishment. Hopefully, she had been able to get some more sleep.

His eyes felt dead tired, but he went on reading some thick earthen medicine books. The master wanted him to remove Eddie`s brain this morning, but he was still trying to figure out how to keep the delivery-boy alive at least. Riff Raff knew that no human being would be viable without a brain – similar to the Transylvanian organism. Therefore, he had hatched another plot to not remove the whole brain. He would only have to persuade the prince. Nevertheless, keeping his delivery-boy alive even with half a brain was another question he still had to answer.

The castle was still silence.  
Suddenly, deep-freeze kicked in and Riff Raff lifted his head. He hadn`t even missed the steady sound of the normally permanent humming deep-freeze, but now he turned his attention to the red door. For quite some seconds Riff Raff stared at the door, but then a sinister smile crept upon his face.

He grabbed one of the books lying in front of him and started to rummage through the pages.

* * *

"Magenta, come here immediately!" Frank shouted, sitting in the dinner-room.

He was enjoying his breakfast – or brunch. However, he had allowed himself to sleep a little longer because of the interruption of his beauty-sleep earlier this morning.  
With a hint of satisfaction he had noticed that his male servant was still working in the lab. What an obedient servant he was! Indeed, but what else could Riff Raff do? He knew very well that any sort of disobedience would be punished.

Frank smiled, pleased with himself.

"Master," Magenta appeared at the door.  
Frank smiled a little longer, staring at his maid.  
"Ah, yes, Magenta," he said and cleaned his lips by touching it slightly with a cotton napkin.  
He laid the napkin down and stared at it as if being deep in thoughts. Still, he was smiling all the time.  
Then, he shook his head.  
"Come here," he commanded and looked up to his maid who was slowly coming closer.  
"Sit down," he ordered and waved his hand to the chair, standing next to his right side.

Magenta frowned, but did as she was told.  
The prince was acting a little out of character, so she tried to be on her guard.

"Magenta," Frank started to stroke her hand and Magenta flinched from the unfamiliar touch.  
Frank ignored it and went on stroking her soft skin.  
"Your breakfast was just delicious! The soft-boiled egg was blessed with an appetizing softness – white and soft, same as your skin," he soothed and placed a kiss at her hand.  
Magenta pulled her hand back abruptly and stared at her master.  
What was he intending?  
Frank let out a small laughter. Suddenly, he rose and stepped behind her.  
He started to massage her back and Magenta stiffened.  
"Oh, you`re a little tense, I see," he crooned and bent forward. Her smell was intoxicating and he took a deep breath.  
Magenta made no move for she was in state of shock. It reminded her of the nightmare she had had just a few hours ago.

Frank inhaled her sweet smell and closed his eyes. Ah, yes, it would be easy for him to carry out his plot. He felt so strong and utterly irresistible.  
It would have been easy for him to force Riff Raff into giving him the information he needed just by blackmailing him. The man would do everything to protect his sister. Unfortunately, Riff Raff didn`t seem to be the guardian of the secret. On the evidence of what Frank had witnessed in the lab this morning, he was absolutely sure that his maid knew a lot more than her brother did. Time to riffle the cards again...

"As you know, every time I`m feeling a little tensed up, I`m taking a long hot pleasurable bath," he whispered into her ear, enjoying the goose-flesh at Magenta`s neck his warm breath was inducing.  
"Regrettably, you don`t have a window of opportunity to do so, but I`d like to give away the second way of my favourite relaxations – the Zen-room."  
Frank inhaled once more and closed his eyes.  
"So what do you think about...," he paused and breathed out audibly, "...cleaning up the Zen-room. You won`t be disturbed, I promise! " Frank put on a puppy-dog-face and placed his right hand on the left side of his chest like humans did when swear an oath. No Transylvanian would swear like this, for only the left side of its chest would not have enough space to carry two hearts without damaging each other.

Magenta froze.  
Then again, what was Frank intending? Normally, no one was ever allowed to enter the Zen-room on its own. Sometimes, Magenta had the permission to dust the furniture, but only under her master`s careful eyes. No touching of the tables, no touching of one of the pipes, no touching of any of Frank`s possession residing in this room – just cleaning the room by using the feather duster.

Be it as it may, Magenta breathed a mental sigh of relief as she got up the wooden seat, ready to follow her master`s instructions.  
"Maybe I`ll come see you later," Frank smiled and picked one of the fruits laying at the fruit-plate.

Magenta just stared for a second and left the room in confusion.


	43. Fairy Tales and Legends

_This will be the 2nd and last chapter for tonight. In this chapter someone seems to lose control over her/his metal condition and this could be quite dangerous...  
Please, enjoy and review! _

* * *

**Fairy Tales and Legends  
**

Riff Raff laid the scalpel down at the small table that was covered with a white sheet like he had seen in one of the old earthen medicine books.

He had cursed himself numerous of times for not getting acquainted with human surgery earlier. Frank was right: damaging the human brain had entirely been his fault. Of course, the master was the official scientist, but he was the one to accomplish the tasks properly. Now, the delivery-boy would never be the same again – granted that the surgery would turn out successfully – and the normally cheerily groupie would certainly become depressingly miserable.  
The last thought lightened his mood for a second, but then again Magenta would not be happy about a cheerless roommate she`d have to take care of.  
Scaring the groupie had become a daily sport for him for he didn`t understand how someone could be that light-hearted living in this sombre household. Maybe he was just a little jealous, Riff Raff had to admit.

He shrugged the thought off and examined oxygen cylinder and oxygen mask.  
Looks good! Everything was in readiness so the surgery could start right now.  
Until now, his plan was developing far better than expected. Frank had accepted his suggestion of a half-brain-surgery. An organ donor could be very useful now and then. Riff Raff would only have to make sure that the master wouldn`t recognise the continuation of Eddie`s viability – or to be more precisely _Eddie`s survival_.

For a moment, Riff Raff was ready to call the master to get the surgery over and done with, but then he decided that a little in-between-celebration of his latest persuasive powers would not go amiss.

So he surveyed his preparations for a last time and then headed for the lift to take a short break – the small plastic-bag resting peacefully in his pocket.

* * *

"Holy moons, you did quite a good job!"

Magenta spun around, accidentally hitting one of the bongs with the feather-duster.

It crashed to the ground and some old putrid water soaked the thick red carpet. Magenta hurriedly bent down and started to pick up the pieces. Maybe Riff Raff could repair it later. Otherwise – and therefore she was sure – she would have to pay for her clumsiness.

"Magenta, let it be," her master`s voice sounded abnormally calm and Magenta rose carefully, turning around to face him.  
"It was an accident, master," she apologised although she knew that he had watched the scene. Yet, one could never be sure!  
"Oh, I know, Magenta," Furter soothed and moved closer. "It was not your fault."  
Magenta recognised the same smile that had confused her before, earlier in the dining-room.  
She took the feather-duster and turned to leave. "I go and get something to clean the mess up..."  
"No," Furter said and this time the tone of his voice made sure that he tolerated no dissent.

Magenta stopped at an instant and waited – her eyes fixed on a far away spot beside Furter.  
She always acted like this when she felt that someone put pressure on her. Her shield of protection built up and her body turned into stone. Her mind on the other hand, became highly concentrated so that Magenta always witnessed the things going on only by using the senses of hearing, sight and smell. The aloof and petite woman had turned these features to her advantage, though in situations like this, her mind was able to concentrate and to think more intensive.

Furter let out a small laughter and turned towards a little table standing beside him. He opened a brown wooden box and grabbed something.  
It was a small cigarette that was made of nearly diaphanous paper like vellum. He cocked an eyebrow and lit the cigarette up. The shine of the match let his facial impressions look like the devil himself. He inhaled deeply and finally, let the smoke slowly out of his mouth like little cottony rings.  
Then, he held it in front of Magenta and waited.

Magenta had watched his every move carefully from the corner of her eye.  
Right now, she was staring at the cigarette that was smouldering in front of her. Magenta had never smoked a cigarette or something similar before, but now she felt paralysed. The intoxicating smell of the spliff and her master`s diabolical stare became more and more intensive. The terrible nightmare still clouded her mind and she felt like losing control. If only her brother was here to catch her before she would hit the ground!

"Magenta, I expect you to accept my offer," the master said still staring at his maid.  
Magenta made no move.  
"I just want you to relax a little," Frank soothed and his right hand started to pet her hair, his fingers entwining some deep red curls.  
"I don`t think that your brother will be pleased about your rejection, do you think?"  
Frank smiled and Magenta hesitated. She knew her master perfectly well and she knew about his sadistic ways of punishment.

Finally, Magenta sighed and took the cigarette.

* * *

Riff Raff walked down the dilapidated stairs back to the part of the castle where he could get caught.

The castle felt cold and empty, just like his pocket did.  
Since his delivery-boy was being in his _coma_ he hadn`t found another fount for his narcotics. He knew that he was running out of stock and therefore he had to search for a remedy.  
There was just one place he would be able to get something fitting.

So, the sombre man smiled and walked downstairs.

* * *

Magenta took a draw and closed her eyes. In a moment, she felt her head spinning around and she started to cough badly.  
Frank laughed out loud and took the cigarette back.  
"Your brother didn`t teach you everything, did he?" he took a draw too and gave the spliff back to his paralysed maid. "You will get acclimatised to it," he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a brown scuffed sofa.  
Magenta sat down. In a way she was thankful, for she was not able to feel her legs any longer and her mind felt somewhat woozy. Besides, she noticed that she let the master get the upper hand, but there was little she could do in this semiconscious state.

Soon, the both were sitting together and cackling loudly. The next exotic cigarette worked a beat and Magenta lost control over her behaviour.

Suddenly, Frank became quiet and moved closer. His fingers started to play with her dark red curls and he breathed deeply. His mouth touched Magenta`s soft skin at her neck and Magenta giggled in a deep voice.

"Oh, Magenta, you`re such a mysterious woman," Frank whispered and started to nibble at her ear.  
Magenta just laughed superior. "I know, m-master," she answered and bent her head to the side to let the master go on, but Frank stopped all of a sudden.  
"You`re clever," he just said and looked her straight into the eyes.  
"Ha," Magenta let out a small laughter and took another deep draw. She didn`t even feel the stinging smoke of the narcotic stuff in her lungs. She was completely under its spell.  
"Are you going to s-seduce me or talk all night," she took another draw and returned the look. Her eyes were half closed but her smile was still intoxicating.  
Frank tried to concentrate, for his mind felt a little dizzy, too. He smiled.  
"I`m just enjoying your presence right now," he said and leaned back. "Besides, there are many ways to seduce a person. Right now, I am trying to seduce you into speaking with me."  
His smile grew and he went on petting her hair. Magenta smiled, too. "W-What do you want to t-talk about, m-master?"  
"Oh, nothing special, I`m just taken with your intelligence. Um, for instance, how you are handling Columbia. You`re a kind of converged, I think. She`s telling you everything."  
Frank cocked an eyebrow.  
"Yes, sh-she`s telling me quite a few things, but not everything. H-Holy moons, not everything," Magenta stammered for she felt her attention slipping away.

During the conversation she had prepared herself for getting seduced physically, but now her master only wanted to talk to her. It was not common for the prince to act like this and Magenta was not able to deal with this special situation.

"She told me about the mark," Frank said bluntly.  
Magenta blinked.  
"Do you want to smoke?" Frank said and held a cigarette in front of her face.  
Magenta took the cigarette and Frank lit it up.  
"So, she told you about the mark, too?" Frank asked and opened his cigarette case once more.  
Magenta`s mind tried to remember something important, but her mind felt like cotton wool. Everything was just fine and nothing or no one could do any harm to her – not even her master.  
"W-why do you want to know, m-master?" she simply asked and blew out the smoke.  
"I just want to know if Columbia shares everything with you," Frank shrugged his shoulders and lit up his cigarette.  
"N-no, not everything I think, but she told me about the m-mark," Magenta dragged on her cigarette and knitted her brows. "I-is that important for y-you, master?"  
Frank let the smoke coming out his nostrils. He turned his head and his dark green eyes seemed to sparkle with cruel amusement. He bent forward. His face stopped just a few inches before Magenta`s face and their noses seemed to touch.  
Magenta felt shivers going down her spine and this feeling grew until her body felt like exploding.  
"It is important for me," Frank whispered and Magenta could feel his warm breath. "Yet, it is important for you too. I know that _you_ are the one and only that will be able to help us. _You_ have the power to save us. Magenta," Frank took her by her shoulders. "Only _you_ are able to protect our future!" During his little speech his voice had become louder and his whole body seemed to be electrified, but all of a sudden he became calm and relaxed. A smile formed at his face as he stared into her green eyes.  
"You just have to tell me... the name," he spoke in a soft voice, never letting the gaze drop.

Magenta stared back.  
The ash of her cigarette was falling down at the worn-out carpet, but she didn`t even recognise. The soothing voice of her master, his breath and touch and even his stare – just everything about him paralysed her. The narcotics made a splendid job of it.  
Magenta leaned back and closed her eyes.  
"Our future," she murmured. "Sweet Transsexual – the land of night... The moon-drenched shores, the glamour of dark beauty... The three moons – bright and bewitching..."  
Magenta opened her eyes and stared ahead.  
"He carries them," she finally stated as if talking to herself.

Frank waited. He knew that his little plot began to bear fruits. His maid was completely under his control. He would just have to sit there and listen and soon Magenta would let him in on the closely guarded secret.

"I remembered the mark after Columbia had told me about it," Magenta went on bubbling, seemingly without thinking. "I also remembered a fairy tale my mother often told me before Riff Raff was born. It was not just a fairy tale but more a legend, but no one really believed in it.  
It said that one day a prince will come to safe our planet. The prince will carry a mark in the form of three moons. _Our_ three holy moons...," Magenta became quiet and Frank held his breath, but the maid`s mind still seemed to be somewhere up in the stratosphere.  
"It turns out that _he_ is the real prince of Transsexual," Magenta concluded and suddenly turned her head to face Frank. Her eyes were still half closed as if she was still under some kind of hypnosis.  
"He carries the mark," she said bluntly. "He carries the mark and I know that the legend is not just a legend but the truth."

Frank`s eyes widened and his nostrils fluttered. How dare she... No, it was not the time to run a tantrum. He calmed down and softly took Magenta by her shoulders.  
"Magenta, who is it?" he breathed, ready to fall unconscious.  
Magenta smiled slightly and took a draw on her nearly burned out cigarette.  
"You would never believe it, master," she laughed in a deep voice.  
"It is..."


	44. Diethyl Ether

_Hello there! Tonight I will upload the last 2 chapters of the story`s first part so I`ll be able to continue the 2nd part soon (maybe tomorrow evening or tonight - who knows?).  
Please, enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Diethyl Ether **

Riff Raff meandered through the castle floors.

He wondered because the castle seemed to be abandoned.  
The lab was empty and quiet and so was the rest of the castle. Not even the groupie gave her presence away.  
Riff Raff shrugged his shoulders and went down the stairs. The main thing was not to get caught by the master. He would have to hurry because the master was waiting for some results concerning the brain-surgery.

As he reached the first floor he turned to the right and opened the door to that special room that accommodated the bitter-sweet substances he needed.  
He scurried into the room and closed the door inaudibly. Then he turned around slowly and stopped at an instant.  
His heart skipped a beat.

His beloved sister was sitting there in the arms of his master – his _cruel_ and _sadistic_ master.  
His first intention was to lunge at the prince, but then he saw his sister smiling oddly. Something was definitely wrong in here and Riff Raff felt losing his composure, but he knew that first he had to find out what was going on.

Magenta and the master didn`t even recognise him and Riff Raff`s left eyelid began to twitch.

"He carries the mark and I know that the legend is not just a legend but the truth." Magenta said at the moment and Riff Raff froze right away.  
Magenta and the master were having a conversation! What on earth...  
Riff Raff saw his master`s eyes widen and decided to wait a little longer. Then Frank grabbed Magenta by her shoulders and Riff Raff had to brace himself up to not lose control, but the prince seemed to be untypically careful.  
Riff Raff shook his head mentally and just kept watching.  
"Magenta, who is it?" Frank whispered and Riff Raff knew at an instant what the both were talking about.  
'_Magenta, no! Don`t tell him anything about it! You didn`t even tell me! Magenta, please!' _Riff Raff pleaded internally in an attempt to restrain his sister from doing something very stupid and a way, he hoped that their mental conversations back in their childhood were not just his own imagination.  
"You would never believe it, master," Magenta laughed and leaned back, taking a draw on a cigarette. "It is..."

Suddenly, she turned her head and stared at her brother.  
Riff Raff stared back. He made no move, so the siblings were just staring at each other as if being in a deep and inaudible conversation.  
Meanwhile, Frank`s eyes darted from Riff Raff to Magenta and back to his handyman, his facial expression marked with a look of utter confusion.  
Non of them said a word and nothing was heard except the soft rustling of Frank`s hair running over his clothes whenever he turned his head from his maid to his handyman.

"That will do!" Frank unexpectedly broke the silence, his voice seething with anger.  
Magenta and Riff Raff winced at the thundering voice.  
Frank got up and placed his hand at his hips, looking sternly at his male servant and tapping his right foot at the dirty carpet.  
"Would you have the goodness to explain your current presence in a room, no one is allowed to enter without an extraordinary order given by myself?" he thundered and his nostrils fluttered in a fury.

Riff Raff detracted his attention from Magenta`s glassy green eyes to stare at his master.  
His mind was still captured by the former mental conversation, but he felt that it would have to return to earth as soon as possible to be able to deal with the prince.  
Apart from that, he was badly in need of an excuse for entering the Zen-room without permission.  
"I am sorry, master," he said and his left eyelid twitched once again, "but we`re running out of diethyl ether and I was just looking for something similar to anaesthetize our... _patient_ if necessary."  
"Diethyl ether?" Frank was caught unawares. He blinked a few times, but his royal educational background made him regaining his composer quite quickly.  
"As far as I remember," the prince started to move slowly towards his servant – his voice dripping with cruel sweetness, "you were taking inventory last week."  
Riff Raff held his breath. How could he forget about the inventory? How could he forget about the torturing nights of counting and making notes of every tiny bottle and tube the lab was filled with? How could he forget about reporting his results to Frank after he had checked it three times?  
_'I`m a right idiot,' _he cursed himself and closed his eyes.  
Frank smiled superior, still moving closer.  
"Maybe our stock is running out of diethyl ether," he said and stopped right in front of Riff Raff – his face now out of any expression, "but I thought you were clever enough to replace it with something fitting – something like... well, let me think about it... something like... _chloroform_."  
Frank`s face was now too close for Riff Raff to move, for he was standing with his back at the closed door. He could feel his master`s warm breath and his heart was in his mouth.

Magenta on her part was slumped on the sofa, her eyes half closed. She was feeling way too tired to move in any way. Apart from that, she had a raging thirst, but nothing drinkable was within reach.  
She lifted her head carefully and glanced around the room until the two male castle-occupants came into view. Magenta tried to focus her eyes on them, but had some difficulties in keeping her gaze straight.  
"R-Riff Raff," she stammered wearily, not even recognising the electric atmosphere that was boiling up, "Riff Raff, I`m thirsty."  
She blinked a few times and yawned.

Riff Raff kept on staring into his master`s eyes. His elbowroom was extremely limited and Frank didn`t seem to get distracted that easily. Riff Raff gulped warily.  
"I`m sorry, master, but obviously I`ve forgotten about the chloroform," he tried to explain in a low and guarded voice.  
Frank lifted his left eyebrow and his lips curled up in his ever present arrogant manner. Apparently, he had caught his servant off guard and being the prince, he was not willing for Riff Raff to let him simply go away.  
"That`s not an acceptable and appropriate excuse," he said, letting his voice getting louder to act as a royal.  
Being a direct descendant of the Queen, he had been taught how to handle servants since he was a child. Learning the usage of voice and speech had become a daily routine for the young royal offspring and now he had it off pat.  
"Well?" he asked and waited for his servant to extricate himself from this ticklish situation. Oh, how he loved this mean little game!

Riff Raff squirmed visibly in an attempt to escape this humiliation. He was not the lord of wordiness and Frank knew it all too well. The prince was just eager to see his reaction. Riff Raff knew it and for that he hated the prince with all of his heart. He also knew that there was no way for escaping, so he tried to find some words to satisfy the prince`s sadism.  
"It was not my intention to disturb you, master and I`m fully aware of my failure. I was not allowed to enter the room without your extraordinary permission. I have to apologise for that negligence, master," Riff Raff stared at Frank`s left earlobe.  
He had said enough. If it would depend on him, he had said enough for the rest of the week.

Frank kept on staring at his male servant.  
The skinny blond man in front of him had truly said more than one sentence! Nevertheless, Frank didn`t feel satisfied. After all, the man had disturbed him at a very important moment. He had been just a few moments away from the final answer! This could not be tolerated!  
"What are you expecting me to do?" he asked and took a blond strain of hair to curl it up at his finger.  
Riff Raff blinked in confusion. He didn`t know what the prince was waiting for.

"Riff Raff?"  
Magenta moved clumsy at the sofa.  
"I`m tired and I am feeling really sleepy. Could you help me, please?"

Frank clenched his teeth. He let go off the blond strain and turned around to face the disturbing factor.  
The narcotics had done a proper work, but now they were destroying everything. First, he didn`t get the answer and now, the aftermaths were keeping him from getting some pleasure.  
"Magenta, will you just shut up!" he barked at his maid.  
Magenta`s head turned towards him but her eyes still darted around. She blinked.  
"M-master?... I`m tired," she stammered and tried to sit up properly. Her head was still spinning around and she felt a little nauseous.

Suddenly, Frank had an inspiration.  
He turned towards his handyman and grabbed him by his shirt.  
"Follow me," he bluntly said and went straight to the table that was standing next to the sofa Magenta was sitting on.  
Riff Raff did as he was told. What else could he do?  
Frank grabbed something lying under the table and turned to face Riff Raff.  
Then, everything went quickly.  
Riff Raff`s left hand was cuffed and the master dragged him along to the wall to handcuff him at the conduit. The thin man didn`t even have a chance to react.

Frank smiled at him and strutted around towards the sofa. He sat down and placed an arm around Magenta`s neck. His finger was tracing her cheek.  
"Now, will you tell me the name I was asking for?"

Magenta tried to concentrate, but she felt that her mind was too clouded to play along.  
Her brother was standing right in front of her – chained up to the wall. He had a scared but also pleading look and Magenta knew that she had to be careful.  
"Magenta, I just want to know the name," Frank said once more and his fingernail started to cut into her cheek.  
She didn`t move, but kept on staring into her brother`s eyes. He was her only hold and his eyes told her everything she needed.  
**Just hang on there! **

Magenta turned her head slowly to face Frank.  
"There`s no name I can offer you right now, master," she bluntly said.  
Frank`s eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" he whispered with a hint of danger in his voice. "As far as you can see, your brother doesn`t seem to be very pleased with the current circumstances," he went on – staring superior at his hostage and still tracing his finger at Magenta`s cheek. He looked back at her. "You would be wise to answer my question. Otherwise, I`d feel impelled to punish _somebody_."  
Magenta flashed a glance at her brother.  
She knew that at the present moment she would have to solve the problem on her own, but she also knew that the slightest failure could cost their future.  
Magenta disengaged herself from Frank`s embrace and looked at him with a steady gaze.  
"I have some knowledge of significant facts concerning the future of our galaxy, master."  
Frank`s eyes widened, but Magenta kept on talking – now being totally unperturbed by her master`s glare.  
"More precisely, my information pertains to the heir to the Transylvanian throne."  
Now, Frank seemed to lose control over his facial expressions as did Riff Raff and Magenta had to brace up to control her laughter. She was still under the narcotics` influence, yet she was aware of the importance of the conversation.  
"Right now, I`m not willing to give away the name you were asking for, master," now, she put all her eggs in one basket, "but I have to put forward a proposal."

Silence filled the room and Magenta felt the stare of the two men tickling her skin.  
"Please, untie my brother and I will not give my information away to anyone outside until your mission is finished... _master_. I expect you to not punish anyone of us. Nevertheless, I will insure myself. If I notice any activity against my brother or my person, I will disclose the truth immediately."

With that Magenta rose – still feeling a bit shaky – and left the room.


	45. Your Majesty

_Hoopla! Finally, it is done! This is the final chapter of the first part. _  
_R&R! _

_

* * *

_

**Your Majesty **

The two men were left inside the smoky room, still staring in utter disbelief at the now closed door.

A smirk crept up on Riff Raff`s face, but to ensure the maintenance of his sombre image he managed to keep a straight face. Only his eyes were sparkling traitorously.  
Frank`s eyes were still bulging out, so Riff Raff feared that they could fall out.

"Magenta," Frank shouted furiously and stormed outside, leaving his handyman tied up to the wall.  
"Magenta, what does that improper conduct mean?" the prince yelled down the floor, but his maid seemed to have vanished into thin air.  
Frank turned around slowly.  
What had happened? First, everything went well, but all of a sudden the tables had turned on him. Had he been too careless? Did he miss something? Was there someone else who knew about this information? Most of all, how should he handle the situation? He didn`t even know what this _secret_ was about!

He stormed back into the Zen-room and grabbed his handyman by his collar, pushing him hard against the wall.  
"You...," he hissed and his nostrils fluttered with anger.  
Riff Raff didn`t move, but then again how could he? He was pressed against the wall by a downright furious transvestite and his left hand was still cuffed at the conduit. Hopefully, Magenta had planned everything elaborately. Otherwise...

Riff Raff didn`t want to think about it, but luckily there was no need for.  
Frank let go off his collar and stared at him.  
He didn`t say a word, but Riff Raff could read it in his dark green eyes: _'I`ll have my eyes on you.'_  
Without a word, Frank turned around and left the room – slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Once again, Riff Raff meandered up and down the castle floors.

After he had disengaged himself from the handcuffs, he had snatched some exotic ingredients out of the Zen-room.  
Now he was searching for his sister, for she would have to explain a lot of curious things Riff Raff was not able to put together.  
The convention was impending and as if it wouldn`t be complicated enough, now Magenta was keeping a significant secret. It had to be significant, Riff Raff concluded, otherwise neither Magenta nor Frank would act the way they had done just an hour ago.

A deceptive silence was reflected by the thick castle-walls.  
Riff Raff paused for some seconds and listened. As much as he loved the silent atmosphere of the old creaking castle, at the present moment the silence just felt awkward. Maybe he just had a suspicion of being hunted by his master, but maybe the stony castle-walls were electrified with excitement caused by a secret that could turn out as a sensational discloser. He didn`t know, but he was eager to find it out.

Riff Raff frowned. He had searched high and low – but no sister.  
He would have to be patient for a few more hours. Now it was about time to get back to the lab. Certainly, Frank was already waiting for him to perform the surgery.

Riff Raff sighed and called the lift.

* * *

As he opened the iron door of the lift carefully, he expected the stinging pain of a whip crashing down on him – but nothing happened.

The lab was empty.

Riff Raff looked around. His eyes met the litter, standing at the opposite of the deep freezer. A low sobbing was coming right from the pitiful and actually _comatose_ donor, lying motionless under the white sheet.  
Riff Raff blinked in confusion, but moved slowly into its direction.  
People being in a coma actually didn`t sob – not even in a low voice, therefore Riff Raff was sure.  
What if Eddie had woken up out of his coma? Then he certainly would storm around, trying to catch his tormentors to take revenge. No, there had to be another explanation.  
Riff Raff stopped a few feet away, always keeping sight of the white mass.  
The already big white mass had become even bigger since he had seen it last time, Riff Raff had to admit.  
Now being close to the litter, he could make out a slight movement underneath the sheet.  
Riff Raff hesitated, but collected himself mentally and moved the sheet away with a jerk.

Eddie was still lying motionless at the litter.  
He was entwined by the groupie that was crying bitter tears into his chest. As she felt losing the protecting sheet she lifted her head and stared blankly at the intruder.  
Riff Raff on his part flinched in surprise and shock, but had the sudden urge to laugh aloud.  
Columbia looked like a creature of an unknown species. Her make-up had smudged and her face was wet all over. Tears were still running down her redden cheek and she had swollen eyes. The Mickey-Mouse-ears finally made her whole appearance just looking ridiculous.

Riff Raff had to brace up.  
"Columbia," he stated in perplexity. He really had no idea what to say. On the one hand the groupie`s looks were just too funny, but on the other hand Riff Raff felt a kind of sympathy for the usually gleeful girl.  
There was a silence between them and Riff Raff had the feeling of a sudden fall in temperature.

Columbia was still staring at him, but now her look turned into a glare.  
"Columbia?" Riff Raff squinted questioningly.  
"You," Columbia hissed and crawled slowly down the litter.  
Riff Raff blinked slightly confused and backed away. Columbia closed on him. She didn`t seem to be in a good temper, Riff Raff assumed and waited.  
"You," Columbia repeated still moving closer. "You killed him!"  
The groupie lunged at him.  
Then the girl started to lash out at his chest and screamed abuse at him, but Riff Raff didn`t stop her. There was no necessity to do so. The blows didn`t hurt and Riff Raff knew that the girl was just letting off steam. Sooner or later she would become tired and exhausted. In a way he felt guilty for her fit of temper, but his feeling of guilt was also limited. After all, _he_ had not been the tormentor of her lover.

As expected, Columbia`s blows were getting weaker by the time.  
Finally, she dropped her little fists and started to sob into Riff Raff`s chest.  
Startled, Riff Raff froze instantly.

For some minutes, the earthling and the Transylvanian were standing in the middle of the bright pink lab – staying put.  
Their arms were dangling down and only the earthling`s face was in touch with the Transylvanian`s chest. It looked like a typical earthen performance art, which hardly anyone would be able to understand. If an earthling had had the opportunity to take a peek through the window, he would possibly have thought about a shooting for a low-budget-production.

The minutes went by, but none of them moved.  
Suddenly, the lift creaked and went up, but neither Riff Raff nor Columbia changed their positions. Riff Raff indeed knew that it would be dangerous to get caught standing around like this, but he also had no clue about handling the sobbing groupie. Maybe he just felt a little guilty. He didn`t want to hurt Columbia again. The girl was suffering enough.

The lift stopped at the lab and the door was pushed open. Riff Raff was standing with his back to the only entrance, so he couldn`t see who was entering the lab. He closed his eyes and waited.

"What are you doing here?"  
Riff Raff felt an incredible sense of relief and relaxed.  
"What do you think, my most beloved sister?" he asked, not turning around. Columbia was still sobbing into his chest and he assumed, that the girl didn`t even notice the things surrounding her.  
Magenta circled the peculiar couple to talk to her brother face to face. She didn`t smile, but Riff Raff could see her amusement gleaming in her eyes.  
"What have you done?" Magenta shook her head and Riff Raff lifted his brows.  
Then, his sister smiled and started to pet the groupies pink hair.  
"Shh, my little princess," she soothed and took the sobbing girl by her shoulders. "You need a little rest. I`ll put you to bed."  
Magenta took Columbia and guided her carefully to the lift. Columbia let it happen.  
"You have to sleep on it."  
Magenta pushed the groupie into the lift and turned around to face her brother.  
"Meet you in the kitchen."

With that she closed the iron door and pushed the button to go downstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later the siblings were sitting at the kitchen table.

"You know the answer," Riff Raff stated and waited. He tried to look into his sister`s eyes, but Magenta kept on staring at the table. Her finger was tracing the wood grain of the table. Obviously, she was having a quarrel with herself and Riff Raff could feel her hesitation.  
He sighed and covered her hand with his own.  
"Magenta, look at me," he asked and gave her a pleading look.  
Magenta tilted her head.  
"We have always been honest with each other," Riff Raff went on. "Our relationship is built on trust. We never had secrets from each other. Concealing the truth means abusing the trust."  
Magenta`s eyes shot up. The normally marvellous green emeralds looked dark and almost frightened.  
"Riff Raff, don`t talk like that!" her voice sounded louder than she had intended. She shook her head and sighed audibly. "It`s not as simple as that. Believe me," she added and nervously chewed her bottom lip.  
Riff Raff bent forward. "Magenta, my beloved sister..."  
"Shut up!" Magenta stood up abruptly and toppled her chair. "Don`t call me like that! Never again!"

Riff Raff stared at her.  
Her words were like a slap right in his face and the heartbreak he felt was just crippling.  
Magenta stared at Riff Raff too, but suddenly she turned around and buried her face in her hands.

Riff Raff rose and went to his sister. He carefully took her by her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Unexpectedly, Magenta let it happen. She was looking down at the ground, but Riff Raff took her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.  
Magenta lifted her head and returned her brother`s look. She wasn`t crying, but her eyes looked tired and exhausted.  
So the siblings were staring at each other for quite some time, but none of them said a word. Actually, there was no need to waste words.

After some minutes, Riff Raff guided his sister back to the table. He replaced the chair and Magenta took a seat as did Riff Raff.  
"Now, tell me," he demanded in a low voice and Magenta nodded faintly in agreement. She sighed audibly. "Well then."  
"First I disavowed the rumour," Magenta started to explain and traced the wood grain again with her finger. "I just couldn`t believe it," she looked up to her brother. "Do you remember the legend about the real prince of Transylvania?" she smiled weakly, but Riff Raff remained still.  
Of course, he had heard about the legend, but for him it was nothing more than a fairy tale. His parents had never told him any fairy tales at all, so for him it was just an old Transylvanian legend.  
Magenta let out a small apologising laughter. "I`m sorry, I forgot..."  
"Well, that earthling Dr. Scott has found out that this legend is not just a fairy tale but the truth. The real prince of Transylvania carries a mark at his hips in the form of three moons. Columbia told me about it...," Magenta trailed off and smiled at her brother.

Riff Raff knitted his brows. Slowly but surely the information seeped to his mind. His eyes widened and Magenta had to brace up to not laugh aloud.  
"You-you mean...," Riff Raff was no longer able to think properly.  
Magenta just nodded and took his hands into her own. Then, she lifted his right hand and placed a kiss at the back of it.

"Your majesty..."

**THE END (?) **

**

* * *

**_So what do you think so far? Please, review! _

_Furthermore, I`d like to thank all my faithful readers. You all made me going on with this story! _**  
**


End file.
